Reality TV
by Battle-Elf-80
Summary: Takes place between Season 3, 4 and after... Just for fun. What would it be like if someone from reality stepped into the Winchesters world? Hey reviews are awesome! Help me out here!
1. Reality TV: Is this a dream?

Reality TV

Chapter 1: Is this a dream?

"Slap!" A cool hard and callused hand slammed into my cheek forcing me to wake up.

"What the hell?" I opened my eyes and strained to see. My cheek stinging I went to raise my hand up to sooth the already forming bruise. Looking down my arms came into focus. They were tied down, from what I could see to a chair. Shaking myself back into reality I tried to take in my surroundings. A motel room, strike that, a tacky motel room loomed in front of me. Two full size beds from what I could see, and the bathroom behind. I could tell because of the smell of cleaner and mold. The curtains were open blinding me momentarily while my eyes adjusted to the light. "How did I get here?" No answer. "Why did you take me?" Again no answer. "Seriously I don't put out so you're going to have to take it from me if you want it!" I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Whoa, we got a feisty one here Sammy!" A gruff voice came from behind me.

"Come on Dean. Have some compassion." A tall lanky man emerged from the shadows created by the sunlight. His hair was longer just touching his chin. His features chiseled, but still boyish.

I blinked my eyes trying to get a better look at him. "Why did you kidnap me?" I could feel tears welling up into my blue eyes. He looked at me for a few seconds. I couldn't tell if he was going to slap me again or if he actually was feeling sorry for me. "Seriously sir, I don't have any money. Please let me go."

"Oh no Sammy! Don't you dare? She is a demon. Demons lie. They lie all the time." The gruff voice came from behind me again.

"Sammy?" I questioned out loud. "Sammy?"

"Yes that's my name. Look we don't want to hurt you ok." He was kneeling in front of me now with a very serious look on his face.

"The Hell We Don't." another man a little shorter then the one kneeling in front of me came into my view. His hair was a dusty blonde. Even though he was shorter his stature was larger. His flannel shirt tugged at his arms a little.

"Dean?" I questioned out loud again.

The shorter man spun and was starring now his hazel eyes questioning me, "How the hell did you know that?" His voice was angry and defensive.

"Dean, chill. I said your name out loud like five seconds ago. She probably just remembered that." Sam threw Dean an evil look. Dean grumbled as he watched me warily. He crossed over towards the window and closed the curtains, dimming the light in the room.

Sammy was still kneeling in front of me now with a reassuring smile on his face. "Would you like a glass of water?" He patted my leg. I nodded, my throat suddenly feeling dry and sore.

"Demons don't need water Sammy." Dean was leaning against the door to the room with his arms crossed.

"Dean just because she COULD be a demon doesn't mean we can't start out by being nice." Sam responded through gritted teeth. Dean rolled his eyes but didn't move.

My body began to shake with the stress of the situation. I couldn't remember where I had been before this, probably lost my memory because of the shock of the situation. Why had they kidnapped me? Why? I started to panic, my breathing sped up, I started to hyperventilate.

"Your pet is freaking out Sammy." Dean was examining his nails now perfectly calm.

"WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME!?!?" I screamed releasing the tension in my body. Consciousness started to slip again. I felt the sweet release of black as I passed out.


	2. Reality TV: Where is here?

"God Dean, why do you have to always be, well be so cruel?" I could hear Sam's soft voice as I came back to reality again.

"Sam she's a demon. You know want to kill us all, drag our souls to hell and then torture us demon. Why should I be nice?" Dean's gruff voice was near me too possibly sitting on the nearby bed.

"You are unbelievable." Sam mumbled. He was inches away from my face; I could feel his warm breath on my neck. "Let me just give her some water. Then we'll be able to tell what she is."

"Fine." Dean finally gave in. Sam held a small cup up to my lips, my throat still sore and dry I accepted the drink greedily.

"Whoa girl slow down. We have plenty of water." Sam laughed quietly as I finished drinking. "See Dean, she's not a demon." The sound of triumph colored his voice.

"Are you sure that was holy water?" He sounded skeptical.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Sam swatted at Dean's work boots as he crossed behind me to the bathroom.

"Holy water? Dean and Sam?" I couldn't place where I had heard those names before, and why would they need holy water? And me a Demon? Then it all clicked. "WHAT?" I started to struggle against my ties. Dean was off the bed in an instant with a large knife. "Oh my god, don't kill me. Oh please! Where are the camera's is this a joke? HELP!" He placed his large worn hand over my mouth.

"Are you done?" He raised one eyebrow at me. "Cause I'm not going to kill you. I was just going to untie you." He paused until I nodded and well whimpered. "Sammy get out here. I'm untying her." He looked at me again, "Ok don't run, you're in bad shape and won't get far. OK?" I nodded yes; there was no way I was going to try to escape. Not with him holding that large knife and definitely if he was who I thought he was.

Satisfied with my answering nod Dean slowly reached around and loosened my ropes. He pulled me free and backed away from my chair sitting on the bed across from me. "You ok?" He asked, we both starred at each other.

"Honestly?" I looked at him with tears brimming my eyes.

"No I want you to lie to me." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"DEAN!" Sam finally returned from the bathroom with another glass of water. He handed it to me and smiled, "This time it's just water." He sat down next to Dean and proceeded to slap him across the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Dean yelped immediately rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

Sam glared at him, "We've established she's not a demon. That means play nice. We have to get to the bottom of this." The seriousness in Sam's voice made Dean smile, I started to cry. Not just cry but ball. Shaking, sniveling, snotty tears.

"Oh my god you broke her." Dean punched Sam in the shoulder.

"Oh shut up! You were the one that was mean to her." He snapped back. "Ok, breathe. We're going to figure out what's going on here. Don't worry." His attention on me now.

Taking a short choppy breath in I managed to get enough control to say, "You're not supposed to be real. I'm going insane. Oh my god." Again, I passed out.

"Wow Sammy you really have a way with the ladies." Dean chuckled.

"You are asking for it."

"Asking for what?"

"For this Jerk!"

"YOU BITCH." A crash came from the left of me. I could hear the boys wrestling around. Slowly I opened my eyes to see Dean with the upper hand. He had managed to pin Sam to the floor next to the bed I was lying in. He had Sam's hands and he was dangling a wad of spit over his face.

"GROSS! Come on Dean not right now. We're not 10 anymore. LET ME UP!" Sam struggled under Dean's body weight.

"Umm, what are you guys doing?" I sat up in bed and starred down at the two of them.

Dean stopped short and smiled. It was just enough to allow Sam to push Dean off of him to change positions, "AHA!"

"You are such a cheat!" Dean wiggled under Sam's grip.

"You never can resist the ladies." Sam was chuckling now very pleased with himself.

"Just let me up." Dean signaled defeat. Sam relented and offered a hand to Dean.

"Ok this is really surreal." I tried to swing my legs over the side of the bed. Pain instantly hit my system. "Ok so maybe I won't do that." I laid back down.

"I wasn't kidding when I said you were in bad shape." Dean huffed as he sat back down on the end of my bed.

"Yeah, you're kinda beat up." Sam was nodding in agreement

"Ok, what do you mean?" I managed to sit up again and rest my back against the headboard.

"No, no you first. Why is this so surreal?" Dean crossed his arms again.

I could feel myself blushing, he was strikingly handsome. "Umm you wouldn't believe me if I told you." My eyes went down to my fidgeting hands.

Dean chuckled under his breath throwing a glance at Sam, "Try me."

"You can tell us anything. But maybe you should start with your name." Sam sat on the open bed. He was leaning in closer to where I was seated, interested in what I had to say.

"Oh, ok. I'm Martha, Martha Nelson." I let my body relax a little as I looked up at the boys.

"Nice to meet you Martha. In case you didn't know, I'm Sam, Sam Winchester and this is my pig headed jerk of a brother Dean." Sam offered his hand to me.

"Hey I'm not pig headed." Dean protested and swatted at Sam.

"I know who you are." I interrupted stopping the fight that was about to break out between the brothers. They both paused and starred at me.

"I told you she's a DEMON!" Dean drew his knife. His hand immediately shot out and encompassed my neck pinning me to the wall behind the bed. I sat there as still as possible my eyes bugging out of my head.

"Dean! Stop it right now. Why are you always, 'Shoot first, ask questions later?'" Sam slowly stood up and reached for Dean's wrist.

"You know why!" Dean growled at Sam. If looks could kill I would have already been dead.

"Ok Dean enough of the bad cop act. Why don't you ask her HOW she knows us. Did you ever think that we could have helped her in the past? Or maybe she knew dad?" Sam spoke soft and slow, as if he was talking a crazy man from a ledge. Tension floated between us for what felt like hours, but Dean dropped his hand. His look did not soften though. "Good, now that Dean is done trying to kill you. How do you know us?" Sam managed a smile as he sat down on the opposite bed.

I blinked a few times, my thoughts evading me. Sitting at the end of my bed was Dean Winchester. Across from me was Sam Winchester. What was I supposed to say.

"Any day sweet cheeks." Dean shot out. Sam threw Dean an evil look and then threw me his best impression of a sad puppy.

"Take your time Martha, really Dean won't try anything again." His smiled warmly, eyes wide with innocence. I almost believed him.

"Well, I." I started

"You have got to be kidding me. He bats his brown eyes and you talk? COME ON!" Dean threw his hands up in exasperation. Sam chuckled under his breath.

I could feel my face move into a grimace, "No, no that's not it at all." I tried to reassure Dean. He threw me a confused glance, then turned to look at Sam. "It's just, well isn't that the way it usually goes? I mean you storm in and scare everyone and Sam well he softens their hearts to get the information?" I managed an awkward smile.

Dean huff, "Wow she does know us." He relaxed slightly and moved to sit next to Sam. "Ok so spill it. How do you know us."

I took exactly three deep breaths trying to drum up the courage to speak again. Now that I was sure Sam and Dean were the actual Sam and Dean how was I going to verbalize this? Well without sounding crazy. "Oh the hell with it. You guys are characters on my favorite T.V. show Supernatural. That's how I know you."

The boys looked at each other then busted out laughing. "Ok I don't want to be rude but REALLY?" Dean raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, I mean we've seen and heard of some crazy stuff, but us on a T.V. show?" Sam struggled to breath.

"Oh my god, are you guys seriously laughing at me?" I could barely believe my eyes and ears. "You are laughing at me? You guys have fought vampires, werewolves, demons, seen angels, stopped ghosts and brought people back from the dead? REALLY?" Saying that I was mad would have been an understatement. "WOW your dad would be so pissed at you two right now!"


	3. Reality TV: Why am I here?

Reality TV: Why am I here?

Both men stopped short. "What?"

"You heard me. A person tells you about something outlandish and you laugh. From what I've seen your dad would be pissed." I crossed my arms in disgust.

"How do you know that?" Sam stood up.

"I told you. I've seen it on Supernatural." I refused to look at him.

"Ok so what's his name then?" Sam was pacing back and forth

"John Winchester. Your mother's name was Mary. Dean sold his sole to a crossroads demon to bring you back to life, and you did it with Ruby the demon." I still wasn't looking at either of them.

"HA!" Dean laughed out loud. "Wow, either we have our own private stalker or she's not lying!"

"Wait a second I thought you said she was a demon." Sam stopped hands on his hips.

"A demon so wouldn't have said 'did it'. Hell I wouldn't say do it. Did you seriously say that?" He turned his attention to me now.

"Yes I did. You totally shouldn't talk DEAN! Who drinks purple nurples anyways?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

Now it was Sam's turn to laugh, "Ha! She's totally got you there!"

"SHUT UP!" Dean dove towards Sam causing another crash onto the floor. Grunting and swearing ensued as the boys rolled back and forth fighting each other.

"COME ON! FOCUS!" I yelled as loud as I could over the commotion. I saw Sam's head slowly raise above the bed, followed closely by Dean's. "Now that you've heard my issues. What did you mean I was in bad shape? I mean, I obviously am sore, can't really move. But 'Bad Shape?" I was babbling nervously and I knew it. But come on! Wouldn't you?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down!" Dean was now sitting next to me with a worried look on his face. I start to feel my whole body shake now and the tears came again.

"What's happening to me?" A sob escaped my throat. Dean immediately placed a strong arm around my shoulders in comfort. I let me face bury itself into his flannel shirt.

"It's gonna be ok. I promise." His voice was soft. Suddenly I realized again what I was doing, and who I was actually dripping my snotty nose on. I stopped crying and sat up away from him, the blood rushing to my face in a blush. "What? Did you remember something?" He placed his hand on my leg.

My breathing sped up, my face was hot but I managed to stammer, "You're Jensen. I mean Dean, I mean OH GOD!" Then I passed out again.

"God Dean what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I was just comforting her!"

"Well stop that!"

"Stop what? I didn't do anything?"

"Obviously you did something!"

"Seriously Sam I didn't. She just muttered something about a guy named Jensen. Than said my name and Oh God and BAM! She was out like a light!"

"You're just saying that. Dean contrary to popular belief YOU are not God's gift to women!"

"Sam, I'm not even touching that statement right now. Let's just get her awake."

"Fine."

"Fine. Besides you're just jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Stop being such a Jerk!"

"I will if you stop being such a bitch!"

"You are insane you know that!"

"I know what you are but what am I?"

I came back to consciousness and kept my eyes shut. The boys were bickering again, I wanted them to forget I was even in the room.

"Hey Sam, she's coming too. Martha, are you ok?" I could feel Dean's protective presence next to me again. Sam's was on the other side.

"Uh, I, I think so." I slowly pushed myself up against the head board of the bed. I felt dizzy and nauseous at the same time. "Whoa."

"What? Are you ok?" Both men responded together.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. Maybe you should tell me how I got this way. That is after I use the bathroom." I felt myself blush again.

"Oh yeah, of course. I didn't even think about that." Sam smiled at me. "It's right through there. Feel free to use whatever you want. We just got clean towels, if you want you can even take a shower."

"Yeah, we'll get you some clean clothes for when you're done." Dean winked at me. I looked down at what I was wearing. My jeans were torn and it looked like my knees had been sliced open by a meat grinder. My shirt had a hole revealing my stomach which was bloodied, it looked like someone had reached up and torn out my belly button ring. All the pain from my injuries finally set in.

"Ok." I tried to get up from the bed.

"Here let me help you." Sam wrapped his arm around my waist and helped pull me up from the bed.

"Ouch." I winced in pain.

"Seriously Sammy. Let me." Dean rolled his eyes. Before I knew it Dean had swept me up into his arms. I couldn't even protest. He quickly moved me from the bed to the door of the bathroom. "This is as far as I go. We'll be back in a little while."

My heart was beating out of my chest, "Ok. Thanks." I managed a smile and turned towards the bathroom door. I could feel both Sam and Dean watch me hobble into the bathroom.

"Seriously Dude, do you have to show off like that all the time." I could hear Sam's muffled voice through the door.

"Oh come on. It's not like that. Besides you were the one that told me I should be nice!" I could hear Dean snickering.

"Whatever." Sam's voice was short, "What are we doing now?"

"Well, I figured we should go get her some new clothes, her's are pretty messed up and I know she won't fit into anything we've got. Maybe get some chow. Then try to figure out why she's here?" Dean answered. I slowly let myself sink down onto the floor leaning up against the door of the bathroom.

"Ok, that's a great plan. But did you even check what size she wears?" I could tell Sam had a smile on his face.

"Dude could you be anymore gay?"

"Just ask her."

"Fine." Footsteps approached the door of the bathroom again, "Martha, you ok in there? I mean I don't hear anything." Dean's voice was soft again.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just looking for a tooth brush." I leaned up against the door.

"Well, I would use mine if I were you. It's the red one. I may or may not have dropped Sam's in the toilet this morning before we went out for breakfast." He was smiling.

"HEY!" Sam yelled from where the bed's were in the room.

"I'll keep that in mind." I couldn't help but shake my head at the visual.

"So, what size should we get you." Dean asked again.

"And ask her what kind of clothes she likes!" Sam yelled again.

"Dude seriously are you gay?" Dean yelled back.

"Size ten in jeans. Medium in t-shirts. Large or extra large sweatshirts." I squeaked out. "Just get me something comfortable, and Dean."

"Yeah?"

"Could we get some beer after you guys come back?"

There was a pause, almost like he forgot to breath for a second, "Yeah, um I mean of course. We can go get some food and beer too. That is if you can walk."

"Thanks. Tell Sam thanks too." I was trying hard not to break down now.

"Sure. We'll be quick. That is if Samantha doesn't take a whole day buying you a new wardrobe." He laughed out loud. "Just clean yourself up then we'll all talk." I heard him leave the door of the bathroom.

"What did she say?" That was Sam's voice

"Size ten in jeans whatever that means? But dude she wants beer. I have to say Martha is awesome." Dean's voice was all smiles.

"OK one thing at a time. Clothes first." Sam was smiling too. I heard them rustling their jackets and shortly after the front door of the room clicked shut.

I slowly pushed myself off of the floor and staggered towards the vanity in the bathroom. I squeezed my eyes shut preparing me for what I might see in the mirror. Along with my badly injured knees, I also had a black eye which was almost swollen shut, cut lip which had crusted blood and bruises on each cheek. My arms were covered with small scrapes and my belly button ring was indeed gone. I turned on the water in the shower to let it warm up. I slowly started to shed my clothing. Bruises covered my torso, legs, even my feet were covered. My wrists had marks from the ropes I had struggled against earlier. It even looked like someone had tried to strangle me. Other then Dean of course.

"What's going on here?" I pulled at the bruise on my right cheek. "Ouch." There was that pain again. I slowly moved into the shower and let the warm water run down my sore and bruised muscles. I sank down into the tub and closed my eyes. I tried to push my brain to remember where I had been or what I had been doing before I ended up here. Beaten up and with Sam and Dean of all people.

As the water started to get colder I turned the facet off and started to climb out of the shower. There were no sounds yet from out in the room, which meant I had no clothes. I wiped the steam off of the mirror and hunted around for Dean's red tooth brush. My teeth felt like they were wearing little sweaters, probably a mixture of blood and other things from my body. I covered the bristles with toothpaste twice before I felt like they were actually normal looking.

Next I searched around for a brush. "Geez Sam has longer hair he's got to have a brush somewhere." I muttered under my breath. I rewrapped my hair in a towel and wrapped the towel tighter to my body. "Maybe it's in his bag." I limped towards the door of the bathroom. I listened for any movement, then headed into the room.

I found what I thought was Sam's bag and started to search through his stuff. "Guns, guns and more guns." I shook my head. The towel my hair was wrapped in was heavy with water so I took it off and piled it on the floor. I pulled out his jeans, and t-shirts. Still no brush. My towel kept slipping so I opted for a Metallica t-shirt I found on the chair in the corner and the boxers underneath. I figured it was better then being naked. That way I could search for a brush in the mess that was their room.

The shirt smelled of gun powder and sweat. Which in an odd way made me feel safe. I finally found what looked like Sam's brush under a pile of socks under the chair where I found the shirt and boxers. It seemed ok, so I sat on the bed closest to me and started to comb through my long matted hair. The silence started to creep me out so I searched for the T.V. remote. Not there. Next I went to the side table and turned the radio onto the first station that would come in.

_Carry on my Wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

"Kansas awesome!" I started to bob my head to the song. I couldn't remember how I had gotten there or who had beaten the crap out of me but I remembered the band and the name of the song on the radio. Weird.

The boys weren't back yet so I tried to make myself useful as the classic rock station played in the back ground. I sang along to Kansas as I picked up the dirty clothes made the beds and threw away trash. Finally I made my way back to the bathroom and found my ruined clothes. I hugged them close hoping to get a premonition or something, like in the movies. No luck. I searched the pockets. Nothing. When I finished that I curled up onto the nearest bed under the covers and listened to the music. I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep.


	4. Reality TV: Clothes horse

Dean be quiet I think she's asleep."

"I am being quiet."

"Well be quieter."

"Why don't you have to be quiet?"

"Because I'm not the one making noise."

My eyes opened and I reached up to them and rubbed the sleep away. "Don't worry I'm up." My voice sounded groggy.

"Sorry! We, I mean I tried to be quiet." Sam threw a nasty look over at Dean.

"Eh it's no problem. How long were you guys gone?" I sat up in bed letting my eyes focus in on them.

"Oh about two hours. We would have been back sooner, that is if Sammy hadn't have taken so long." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shut-up Dean." Sam grunted. He turned his attention to me, "Here I hope these fit ok."

"Uh thanks." I accepted the plastic shopping bag from Sam and smiled. "You guys really didn't need to." Sam interrupted me by putting his hands up.

"Your clothes were pretty much toast. Besides what were you going to wear then? One of our t-shirts and maybe a pair of boxers?" He smiled, I immediately blushed. "What? What did I say?"

I laughed a little as I tossed the covers back. Sam and Dean chuckled. "It's a good look for you." Dean smiled. "Nice t-shirt."

"I hope you don't mind. I mean I was done in the shower and like you said my clothes are toast." I pointed to the chair that held my bloodied clothes.

"Not a problem!" He smiled at me again.

"Why don't you go change Martha. Then we can go get something to eat. All this moron has been doing is complaining about being hungry." Sam motioned with his thumb towards Dean. Dean grunted and rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"Ok." I started towards the bathroom, "Thanks again."

They both nodded in my direction. I limped into the bathroom and poured the contents of the bag Sam had handed me onto the counter of the bathroom. In the bag was: Clean underwear (size 6 they were quite cute, black with skulls on them), Three t-shirts (Lynard Skynard, Metallica and the Rolling Stones), Two pairs of jeans (size 10), and a pack of white socks (fit adult sizes 4-10). I smiled at their choices. I slipped the underwear on. Next came the darker of the two pairs of jeans and the Lynard Skynard shirt. I folded the other stuff and put it back into the bag Sam had given me. Then I folded Dean's shirt and boxers and exited the bathroom.

Sam and Dean had each propped themselves up onto what had to have been their bed of choice and were flipping through the channels waiting for me to come out. They both snapped to attention when I came into their view. "How does everything fit?" Sam asked anxiously.

I smiled, "Great. You even got my underwear size. How did you manage that?"

Dean snickered, "He's totally gay."

Sam threw Dean an evil look, "No I'm not. I just asked the girl at the store for help. I told her that my sister had just gotten to town and her luggage had been lost. She asked your size and she got everything from that."

"She picked out the clothes then?" I set the bag down on the chair on top of my other clothes and handed Dean his stuff back.

"Nope, we did that. Although she did pick out the jeans." Sam blinked.

"What about the underwear?" I asked

Dean laughed out loud, Sam threw him a look again, "Dean picked those."

I couldn't help but giggle, "Nice choice." He smiled at me. Just then my stomach gurgled involuntary.

"That's it Sam. It's time to eat! I told you!" Dean rolled off the bed. Sam shook his head in agreement. "It's kinda cold outside. Why don't you put this on." Dean bent over and grabbed a flannel shirt from his bag. It matched what I was wearing perfectly almost as if he had planned it.

"Thanks. I didn't happen to have a pair of shoes when you found me?" I asked as I slipped the shirt on over my sore muscles.

Dean looked at Sam, "Yes you did." Sam leaned over and handed me a familiar looking pair of slip on deck shoes.

"That's where the idea came for the underwear." Dean laughed.

"Yeah we figured you liked skulls." Sam laughed now too.

I slipped the shoes onto my feet, they were black with skull graffiti, "Yeah like I said good choice."

"Now for food!" Dean got a goofy looking grin on his face.

Sam opened the door to the hotel room and motioned for me to go first. I smiled and started to limp towards him. Again without my consent Dean picked me up and started to carry me outside. "You really don't have to do this." I grumbled. He smelled so good, I couldn't help but mumble.

"Oh yes I do." Dean grinned again. Sam followed us with his hands in his pockets.

"Show off." Sam grumbled. I laughed out loud.

"Seriously put me down!" I wiggled a little until Dean loosened his grip and set me down next to the Impala. He crossed over to the Driver side and unlocked the door. I got in first sliding into the back seat even after Sam tried to get in. "Sam sit in front I'm ok with the back seat." He smiled and helped me gimp into the car.

"So what do you guys feel like?" Dean started the engine of the Impala.

"Burger." Sam replied.

"Oh a burger! Right now that sounds awesome!" I groaned with enthusiasm.

Dean glanced in the rearview mirror, "Burgers it is then."

"Hey guys?" I asked from my seat in the back seat.

"Yeah?" Dean replied

"Yep?" Sam asked

"I can't pay you back for any of this right now." I looked down at my hands. They had bought me clothes and now were taking me out to dinner.

Dean laughed out loud, "Yeah, we weren't expecting you too either."

Sam turned around in his seat to look at me, "That's what credit card fraud is for!" He smiled. I relaxed feeling a little better. We sat quietly listening to whatever Dean had put in the CD player. I watched out the window as cornfields, then pastures with horses followed by pastures with cows moved by. Everything looked familiar but I still didn't know where I was.

I finally got up enough courage to break the silence, "Where are we?" My voice was almost a whisper.

Sam turned his head slightly, "We're just outside of North Hudson."

"Oh." I sat quietly again for a few miles. "North Hudson?" I repeated what Sam had said in the form of a question.

"North Hudson Wisconsin." Dean patiently replied. He glanced in the rearview mirror at me, my face confused and contorted. "Does that sound familiar?"

"Yeah, I mean no. I mean you guys never set foot into Wisconsin. Not that I can remember. Minnesota maybe, not Wisconsin." I scrunched my face in thought.

Dean chuckled, "There she goes with that crazy stalker talk again."

Sam laughed too, "Come on Dean. Keep an open mind."

I stuck my tongue out at both of them when their attention was back on the road. "I'm not crazy." I mumbled under my breath. I could see Dean smiling in the rearview mirror. Eventually the fields gave way to civilization. Cookie cutter houses started to line the street. Dean pulled into the parking lot of a small bar just as we came into town. "The Village Inn." I read the sign aloud.

"Seem familiar?" Sam asked as he opened the door. I followed suit.

"Yeah, I guess. What are you guys doing in Wisconsin anyways?" I followed the guys as they walked towards the front door.

"Well, we were on a case here." Sam held the door open for me.

"Were being the word there." Dean sarcastically spit out from behind me.

"Were?" I walked into the bar. The smell of burgers and cigarette smoke hit my nostrils. The Village in was dimly lit, and fairly empty. The wall were covered with sport memorabilia from Wisconsin teams; The Milwaukee Bucks, Brewers, and Badgers. A few patrons lined the bar, dressed in what looked like work clothing, slightly dirty and worn. There were two pool tables and a few dart boards along the back wall.

"Yeah, were. Let's sit there." Sam pointed to a booth in the back corner behind the pool tables. I lead the way and slid in first. Sam slid in next me, Dean across.

"Ok so explain why you were on a case." I folded my hands on the table. Dean had already pulled out the menu and was looking over what the Village Inn had to offer.

"Dude, they had cheese curds here." Dean had an excited look on his face.

Sam rolled his eyes, "We better order first or I think Dean might die." Just as Sam finished, my stomach made a gurgling noise again. "You might die too!" He laughed. Sam reached across the table and grabbed a menu for himself and handed the last one to me.

As we started to look over the menu our waitress came up to the table. She was shorter then me with short black hair. She was pretty, looked like she shouldn't be working at a place like the Village Inn. "Hey guys, my name is Amy. What can I get you?" She had a smile on her face, but you could tell she was gritting her teeth a little.

"Bad day honey?" Dean put his signature smile on.

Amy softened a little, "That's an understatement. What can I get you?"

"Well, I'll have a double cheeseburger with everything on it and a basket of cheese curds." Dean was still smiling. It was amazing to see him work, no wonder girls swooned over him.

Amy had caught onto it too, "Got it." She swooned a little, "Anything to drink?"

"Oh yeah! I'll take a beer." Dean winked. She giggled. Sam and I rolled our eyes at the display.

Amy turned her attention to Sam, "What about you sugar?" She batted her long eyelashes at him.

Sam blushed, "I'll have a burger too."

"A beer to drink?" She smiled making Sam blush deeper.

"Yeah." He looked away.

"And what about for your sister?" She turned her attention back to Dean. I cleared my throat in surprise.

"Excuse" Dean interrupted me.

"She's not my sister, and you better let her order for herself." He smiled again warmly. Amy looked surprised for a second, as if she had just woken up from a dream. I looked at her again, she looked so familiar.

"Ok, for you?" There were those gritted teeth again.

I tried my best not to jump across the table and smack her across the face. She stared at my bruises and fat lip. "Don't worry, they didn't beat me up." I looked back down at my menu.

"Oh uh, I didn't think that." Amy was dumbfounded.

"Yeah, well I'll have a double cheese burger with bacon and a basket of fries. Oh and I'll have a beer too. You better bring a pitcher." I looked up at her wide eyes.

"Sounds, sounds good." She stuttered. "I'll be right back with that pitcher."

"Thanks." I smiled sarcastically at her.


	5. Reality TV: The Whiskey is getting to me

Reality TV: The Whiskey is getting to me.

"Wow, what just happened there?" Sam looked at me.

"I don't know, she just rubbed me the wrong way I guess. That and she seemed super familiar." I rubbed my forehead, a headache was starting to form just behind my eyes.

"Well you scared her that's for sure." Dean was trying not to laugh.

I threw a bad look in his direction, "So back to why you guys are here, and where you found me." Dean threw his hands up in defeat. Amy looking spooked, dropped off our pitcher of beer with three glasses.

"Thanks hon." Dean smiled helping her to relax. She looked up and we locked eyes, it looked like she recognized me for a second, and then shook it off.

"Let me know if you guys need anything else." She smiled her voice soft, and left.

Sam raised his eyebrows, I could tell he saw the same thing I did but he didn't say anything. Dean poured us each a glass of beer. "Here this will help with the pain." He smiled at me causing my insides to melt.

"Thanks." I took a long sip waiting for someone to explain the situation to me. "So start talking." I turned to face Sam.

"Ok, well we got here about a week ago. One of the other hunters we work with sometimes, called us and asked for us to check out some unsolved murder cases."

"Let me guess, Bobby?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, so you know about Bobby too?" Sam's face softened.

"I do." I took another sip of my beer.

"Yeah so Bobby called us when we were finishing up on a salt and burn in Iowa, asked us to check out North Hudson, seemed like these cases weren't adding up." Sam continued.

"What didn't add up?" I asked

Sam breathed in deep, "Well each of the people found had no identity." He paused, "No identity anywhere." I choked for a second on my beer. "I know." Sam sighed again.

"We actually found you in an old abandoned house just a few miles from here." Dean said nonchalantly.

Sam gave Dean the look of death before going on with his story, "Yeah, the research we did lead us to a house in Somerset. A bunch of the people we interviewed said they thought it was haunted. We figured we take a shot."

"So that's where you found me then?" I felt like I was going to puke. "I mean was I beat up and stuff then?"

Dean shook his head, "We don't hit women. Even if they are a demons."

Sam agreed, "You were already in bad shape. But you fit the same profile as the other victims. It just seems we got to you before." He stopped.

"BEFORE I DIED!?!" I raised my voice.

Dean grabbed my hand from across the table, "Yes, but you didn't die." Sam placed his hand to reassure me on my shoulder.

"Some how that doesn't make me feel any better." I leaned back in the booth and closed my eyes.

"Well suck it up. We've got you now and we'll get to the bottom of this." Dean smiled, leaned back and took a swig of his beer.

I opened my eyes again, "So why did you have me all tied up when I came to?"

Sam cleared his throat, "Well once we established that you were alive, we have to be sure."

"To be sure?" My voice raised an octave, I'm sure the dogs of the neighborhood were all barking.

"What did you expect. We had to be sure you weren't possessed." Dean leaned in towards me.

"You weren't tied up for that long either." Sam tried to reassure me.

I breathed in deeply, "Ok, fine. I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Sam got up from his seat and let me past.

I must have created a bit of a commotion, because as I walked past the bar I felt eyes following me everywhere. At the end of the bar just before the bathroom sat a skinny girl with long brown hair. I gasped, "Ruby." She looked up her eyes coal black. I put my head down and headed towards the bathroom. I rushed into the nearest stall and locked the door. "Seriously this is getting to be too much." I placed my head between my knees until the nausea and dizziness wore off. My breathing slowed. I concentrated on calming down my speeding heart rate. Just then the door opened. I watched as a pair of tennis shoed feet came into the bathroom. I held my breath.

"Hello?" It was our waitress.

"Yeah?" I figured Sam and Dean had just sent her into the bathroom to let me know our food was ready.

"Look this is going to sound weird." She paused, "Never mind." She headed for the door.

I bounced up from my perch on the toilet to stop her, "No wait."

She stopped just short of leaving and turned to look at me, "I don't want to trouble you." Her face was confused and scared.

"Oh you're no trouble. Look I'm sorry for being rude out there." I motioned for her to come back into the bathroom. "I'm just a little well, look at me." I turned towards the mirror and pointed towards my face.

"Yeah, I figured. Look this is going to sound strange but you look super familiar. I mean I saw you and had Déjà vu." She was standing next to me now.

"I know. Weird." I smiled.

"You're not from here are you?" She asked.

I laughed, "Actually I'm not sure. It's a long story but whoever did this to me." I pointed to my face, "Also made sure I'd have a healthy case of amnesia." Amy laughed nervously.

"Well I gotta go back out there." Amy smiled. "I'm Amy, here's my number if you need anything." She passed me a small piece of paper.

"Ok thanks. Oh I'm Martha by the way." I smiled in return.

"Somehow I knew that." She shrugged and left the bathroom. I looked in the mirror one more time and squinted my eyes trying to force myself to remember her. No luck. I sighed and headed back towards the table.

"Everything ok?" Dean said with his mouth full. The food had come but Sam was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah, our waitress talked to me in the bathroom it was strange." I slid back into the booth. "Where's Sam?" I asked as I stuffed a fry into my mouth.

Dean took a swig of his beer. Amy had obviously brought over another pitcher to replace the one he had already emptied. "He's off with his Demon girlfriend."

I shuttered, "Ruby? I thought I saw her by the bar. She gives me he creeps."

Dean shrugged, "Yeah me too. But she's been too useful in the past for me to try to get Sam to stop seeing her."

I finished off my glass of beer, "I guess. She just well, her eyes were black, empty. It was sad."

Dean raised his eyebrows at me, "Ahhh she went all demonic on you huh?" I nodded yes as I bit into my burger. "She must know something then. Ruby tends to be full of useful info. I wondered why she was in such a hurry to get Sam out of here."

"You mean he's not coming back?" I panicked a little. Sam was comforting. Plus now I was alone with Dean.

He could see that on my face, "Don't worry, I don't bite. He took his food to go. He and Ruby were going to go and do some research about your little problem."

"You mean find out who I am?" I took another bite trying to look nonchalant.

"Yeah, and why you can't remember anything. I'm sure they'll stop for a quickie on the way too." He laughed.

"Eww that's gross." I did my best impression of a girlie girl.

"Tell me about it." He winked. As we scarfed our food down a tall lanky blonde girl approached us. Her clothing was at least two sizes too small, and what looked like two large flotation devices in the middle of her chest.

She cleared her throat as she leaned in towards Dean leaving nothing to the imagination, "Excuse me." To my surprise Dean ignored her. She tried again, "Excuse me." Now he looked up, but instead of looking at her, he locked his eyes on me and winked.

"What can I do for you?" He smiled as he took a sip of his beer.

"Well I was just wondering." She paused to slid in next to Dean. He raised his eyebrows. "Well you see my friend and I are having trouble keeping the score straight for our game." She motioned over to the pool table farthest away from us. Her friend was holding a pool cue suggestive. She looked very similar, only with dark brown hair.

Dean waved at her. "Keeping score for pool is very easy. I know they have tip cards behind the bar." He finished off his beer and reached for the pitchers.

"We were kinda hoping that you would come and help us actually." She smiled at him. "I know Sara and I would be much appreciated. We would even pay you." She winked at him and slid closer.

I was trying not to gag as I watched her trying to seduce Dean. She of course completely ignored me, kinda like I was invisible. Dean took a long slug from his beer and then did the weirdest thing, "Not tonight honey. Besides I'm pretty sure my girlfriend wants me to stay here." He motioned towards me. Instead of gagging I choked on my on my full mouth of food. I quickly picked up my glass of beer and drank until the choking sensation was gone.

The blonde girl shot a look my way, "Her?" Her voice was filled with surprise and disgust.

"Who else. Don't let the her bruises fool you. She got into a bar fight yesterday when a girl tried to buy me a drink. You should see the other girl." His smile was wide now. He was trying not to laugh at the Blonde's expression. I took another sip of beer and tried to look menacing. Now it was Dean's turn to choke.

"Well if you change your mind. I'm Suzie." She smiled at him one last time before throwing me a bad look. She slid out of the booth and made sure her ass had the right amount of wiggle as she walked back to her friend.

"Girlfriend huh?" I raised my eyebrows at Dean.

"You don't mind do you?" He tipped his head to one side. I could feel the blood from all of my extremities rush to my face.

"No. No I don't mind. It's just don't you think you could do a little better?" I took another drink of beer to avoid saying something stupid.

"Eh, blonde bimbo is ok for a little while. But give me a girl that can go drink for drink with me over bimbo any day!" He pointed to the now empty pitcher sitting on our table.

"Oh sorry!" I was still blushing.

He chuckled, "No need to be sorry. Hey maybe we should get something with a little more bite to it." He grabbed his jacket and motioned towards the bar.

"No Purple Nurples." I winked at him now.

"Touché. No Purple Nurples then." He conceded. "What should we drink?"

"Whiskey." I smiled and let him lead me to the bar. As we passed the two bimbo twins were in a fierce discussion. I pulled away from Dean and walked towards them. He stopped at the bar not noticing that I wasn't directly behind him. "Hey ladies." They both looked up astonished at my appearance at their table.

"Hey." Sara, the brown haired girl greeted me politely. Suzie smiled at me through gritted teeth.

"He's as good as you think he is." I smiled. "Probably better. See ya." I turned on my heels and walked toward Dean. He had ordered us two double shots of whiskey. His arms were crossed and he had a goofy look on his face. I could hear the girls whispering again behind me.

"What was that all about?" He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Let's just say I'm the best wing man you'll ever had." I picked the shot up from the bar and gulped it down. He did the same. The bartender motioned asking if we needed another round. Dean nodded yes. I turned with my back towards the bar scanning the room. The girls were starring at us again.

"The best wing man ever huh? How so?" Dean handed me the next shot. I took it from him our hands touching ever so slightly. He paused before he let go of the shot waiting for my answer.

"I just am." He released letting me take the shot down again. He did the same coughing a little this time from the strength of the liquor. The blonde still glaring at me got up from her sitting position and started to walk over to us again.

"Here comes trouble." He smiled waiting for my reaction.

The whiskey was still burning in my chest, the affects of alcohol starting to kick in. "They don't call it liquid courage for nothing." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"This." I grabbed his head and kissed him. I could almost hear screeching tires outside. Dean responded back to me deepening the kiss gently twisting his fingers into my hair. The bar was quiet. He let me go with his eyes still shut. "See that's why I'm the best wing man ever." Suzie had stopped in her tracks her mouth hanging open. I winked.

Dean chuckled again, "Well, way to draw attention to us." Everyone in the bar was starring now too. "Oh well, so much for a low profile." He leaned in and kissed me again.

"So what were we talking about again?" I stammered.

"Talking. Yeah, I don't remember either." Dean looked as dreamy eyed as I did.

"Another one?" The bartender leaned over the bar toward us.

"Uh." I looked at Dean.

"No thanks. We're leaving." He raised his eyebrow at me. "I'm going make a trip to the bathroom and then we're out. It's time to check on Sammy anyways."

"Ok." That was all that I could manage.

Dean grabbed my hand and squeezed, "Stay right here."

"I don't know where else I'd go." I smiled. He smiled back and headed towards the bathroom. I followed him with my eyes. I pulled out the nearest stool and sat down.

The bartender walked towards me with another shot of whiskey, "Compliments of the man at the end of the bar." He motioned towards the end of the bar closest to the bathrooms, the spot where Ruby had been sitting. I felt a chill race up my spin. The man who sent me the drink flashed a smile. His teeth too white, too straight. His hair was jet black. He was wearing a black suit, black shirt and red tie. He was out of place in this sports bar.

"Um, thanks I guess." I flashed him a smile back. I lifted the shot to my mouth. Something was off. A picture flashed in front of my eyes.


	6. Reality TV: Visions

Reality TV-Visions…

"_She'll work perfectly." The tall dark man growled. _

"_But, she's so, so ordinary." A higher pitched voice replied._

"_She's not ordinary. Can't you see?" His deep dark voice replied. His white teeth flashing, almost like a lion, or a shark right before it's kill._

I snapped back to reality, a sharp, hot searing pain hitting my skull. I bent over setting the shot down. In front of me. "Something bothering you miss?" The bartender asked.

"Oh no, I think the whiskey is just getting to me." I managed a smile. The pain still there but fading. "Please tell him, thanks but I think I've had enough."

"Sure thing." The bartender cleared away the shot as he smiled.

"Had enough of what?" Dean was back from the bathroom. I looked up towards the end of the bar. The man was gone, nowhere to be seen.

"Nothing, a guy just sent me a shot. That's all." I smiled sheepishly.

"Well, then it's time to go." Dean offered his hand. I grabbed on willing, not sure if I could make it out to the car alone.

"What you're not going to carry me?" I mumbled as we headed towards the door.

"Don't tempt me." I could hear tension in his voice. He pulled me out into the parking lot, "What did you see?"

"What do you mean?" I played stupid.

"Don't do that." He was pacing back and forth in front of me.

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about." I started to rub my temples.

"You have the same look Sam would get after one of his psychic flashes." Dean stopped in front of me. We stood in silence for what felt like hours.

I broke, "I didn't really see anything. I don't know it was blurry."

"Ok well what did you see then?" His arms were crossed in front of his body.

"It was more hearing then anything." I could feel myself starting to cry. Dean soften immediately.

"Look Martha, anything you can tell me will help. If we're gonna get this figured out, I need everything I can get." He placed his strong hands on my shoulders.

"Ok, well the bartender brought me over a shot." I started

"From a guy?" I couldn't tell but it sounded a like jealousy might be coloring his voice.

"Yeah, I went to drink it and well, something felt off. It was like I was transported somewhere else." I tried to control the panic that was now welling up inside of me.

"What did you hear?" His voice was calm and quiet.

"I heard a man say, "She'll work perfectly." His voice was almost a growl. Then a woman, "But, she's so, so ordinary." I could tell because her voice was a higher pitch

Then he said, "She's not ordinary. Can't you see?" Then his white teeth flashed. I'm sure it was the man that sent me the shot." I was crying now. I started to shake, terror was starting to take control of my body.

"What did he look like?" Dean keep his emotions in check.

"He had black hair. He was wearing a black suit, shirt and a bright red tie. He's teeth they were white, too white." I was shaking harder now.

"Did his eyes flash black?" He was talking through gritted teeth now.

"I, I'm not sure." I stammered.

"Did they flash black." He was angry.

"I didn't see. I didn't see." I broke down even more now, I was sobbing tears streaming down my face.

Dean pulled me into his chest and held me there, "I swear to God, if he's still in there I will tear him limb from limb. I will send him back to whatever hell he came from." He squeezed me tighter.

"He's not there." I managed.

"Let's get you back to the motel. I've gotta find Sam." He hugged me tighter again. Then released me and guided me towards the car. He started the engine and squealed out of the parking space. No music, things had just taken a serious turn. Finally after we had cleared town he turned to me, "I won't let anything happen to you I promise." Then his attention was back on the road again.

I wanted to believe him. Something told me that the man in the black suit knew who I was. He was trying to get to me. The same chill traveled up my spin. I shuttered. Dean reached over and grabbed my hand again. "I promise." He said, as if he knew what I was thinking.

When we pulled into the parking spot in front of our door he motioned for me to stay. Drawing his gun he got out of the car to inspect our surroundings. Once he was satisfied that we hadn't been followed, he opened my door grabbed my hand and helped me out. "Stay behind me." I nodded. He unlocked the door and turned on the lights. Everything was as we had left it. He left me in the doorway as he inspected the entire room. There was nothing in the bathroom, nothing under the beds or in the closet.

"Can I come in now?" my voice squeaked. He nodded yes, his jaw clenched in anger. "Where's Sam?" I asked as I clicked the door shut. "Shouldn't he have checked in by now?"

Dean sat on down on the nearest bed, "He's fine, he's with Ruby."

I sat on the opposite bed, "What now then?"

Dean rubbed his forehead, "You should get some sleep. I'm going to wait up for Sam." I nodded and kicked my shoes off.

"What happens if Sam doesn't come back tonight." I hugged myself.

"I'll call him. Now get some sleep." He didn't even look at me.

I nodded again, "Bathroom first." I got up from the bed and slowly moved towards the bathroom. I turned to say something to Dean, he was already right behind me.

"Here. I know Sam forgot to buy you something to wear to bed." He had the Metallica shirt and his boxers that I had been wearing in his hand. "You'll be more comfortable in these."

I took the clothes, "Thanks."

"And Martha," He had a serious look on his face.

"Yeah." I studied the shirt.

"Nothing will happen to you. Not while I'm here." He pulled my chin up so that I was forced to look him in the eye.

"I believe you." This time I really did. I turned and went into the bathroom. As soon as I closed the door I collapsed on the floor in tears. That dark voice echoed in my head, "_She's special. Can't you see that." _I managed to changed not wanting to close my eyes scared to get another vision. I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. Dean had placed himself on the bed closest to the door. The T.V. was on now, his gun in hand he turned and looked at me.

"Dean?" I waited until he looked at me. "Will you hold me until I fall asleep." Normally I would have felt the blood rush to my face, but I was too terrified to care now. A softer look came across his face. He nodded. I climbed into the bed that was next to the bathroom. I placed myself closest to the wall. He came and laid next to me pulling me tight into his chest. He was warm, his smell reassuring.

"Get some sleep. I'll keep you safe." He kissed the back of my head. I felt safe for the first time that day. My body relaxed, even though I was fighting it. Sleep finally came


	7. Reality TV: My Reality

Reality TV- My Reality

"_Happy Birthday Mart!" _

"_Yeah Beav Happy Birthday!"_

_I opened my eyes to find a small cupcake with 1 simple candle in front of my nose. Two happy girls sat across from me in a booth with large smiles on their faces. _

"_Sorry we didn't get you a cake." _

_I made eye contact with the voice, it was Amy. She was the same but different. Her clothes a higher quality. No look of utter frustration on her face. She was happy. Next to her sat a girl with short punky hair. Her eyes blue. It was like looking into a mirror."She must be my sister." I thought to myself. _

_I scanned the room around me. I recognized where we were. "The Village Inn." I murmured._

"_Duh." The girl with the spiky hair laughed, "this is where you wanted to go!"_

"_When Jules told me I didn't believe it either!" Amy laughed out loud._

"_I think I need a drink." I shook my head. Was I dreaming or was this my actual reality._

"_Of course! Let me get it birthday girl!" Amy smiled and pushed Jules out of the booth. She walked up to the bar confidently and leaned into towards the bartender. I surveyed the people sitting at the bar. No Sam, no Dean. But most importantly no man in the black suit. _

_Amy paid the bartender, and came strolling back with three shots. "Here you go!" _

_I tried to smile at her. A pit had started to form in my stomach, "Thanks." I quickly grabbed the shot and downed it._

"_Slow down girl!" Amy laughed as she followed suit. I scanned the room again cautiously. No one looked familiar. Then laughter came from the door of the bathroom, two drunk girls tumbled out. One with long blonde hair and the other with long dark hair._

_They righted themselves and headed towards the pool tables in the back of the bar, "Suzie and Sara." I gasped. _

"_Who?" Amy and Jules both looked at me confused._

"_No one. Hey this place is lame! I say we get outta here and go someplace else." I was starting to panic._

"_Ladies." We looked up to find the bartender standing in front of our booth. "Compliments of the man at the end of the bar. He says 'Happy Birthday'." He slid three shots onto the table off of his tray._

_Amy smiled, "No thanks. One's enough for me! I am the official designated driver tonight." _

"_No for me too! I drove my own car." Jules smiled. "I guess they're all for you then sis!" _

_I looked up at the bartender, "Ah thanks." I glanced over to the end of the bar, panic setting in. There he was in the same black suit, white teeth glinting in the light. He lifted his own drink to salute me. My stomach started to drop down towards my feet. _

"_He's cute!" Amy giggled, "Take one of the shots, it's your birthday! Maybe he'll give you a present too!" She laughed again. _

_Without thinking I picked up the glass closest to me and let the warm, amber liquid slide down my throat. "I've got to go to the bathroom." I started to get up without looking at either of the girls._

"_Feeling sick already?" Jules sighed._

"_Want me to go with you?" concern colored Amy's voice._

"_Nope, but when I get back we're leaving." My eyes were locked on the man. My stomach flipping, panic setting in I rushed past the bar to the bathroom hoping to compose myself. I turned the facet on and splashed cold water on my face. I looked to my reflection for answers. Nothing. I rubbed my temples trying to stop the headache I had started to feel. My reflection in the mirror bent slightly, became fuzzy. Then everything around me became black._

"_She'll work perfectly." The tall dark man growled. _

"_But, she's so, so ordinary." A higher pitched voice replied. I awoke slowly and painfully to the high squeak of a voice hovering over me. Disorientated I tried to sit up._

"_Eh, eh, eh sweetie. You're not going anywhere." A deeper female voice came from behind where I was laying. I struggled to see who my captures were. My hands and feet tied down to the hard floor below me. _

"_She's not ordinary. Can't you see?" It was the tall dark man. Panic set in. I started to thrash against my bindings. His white teeth came into view. They were flashing, almost like a lion, or a shark right before it's kill. "Now dear. Calm down." His voice pinned me to the floor. I was unable to move._

"_What the hell do you want with me?" I said through gritted teeth._

_He leaned over me, I could see Suzie and Sara behind him, their eyes black voids now, "Hmm if I told you I would have to kill you. HA! I think I will anyway." He laughed along with the girls behind him, a long knife glinted in what little light was around me. He leaned in even closer. PAIN._

I sat straight up in bed, "Oh God!" I could feel the tears running down my face now. I searched the room trying to get a bearing on where I was again. No demons, no man in the black suit. My breathing started to slow. No Dean though. "Hello?"

"They're not here." A female voice came from near the door. My head snapped in that direction. A girl around my age came out from the shadows. Long dark hair, it was Ruby. I sat dumbfounded. "They left as soon as you started stammering about Suzie and Sara. Bar flies?" She raised her eye brow at me. "Not much of a talker are you?" She started to come closer to the bed where I had been sleeping. Again, black.

"Has she woke up yet?" Dean's gruff voice came into focus.

"Yeah, then passed out again." Ruby's voice was free of any emotion.

"Well did you do something to her?" Dean's voice was raised slightly, a sign of anger for him.

"God Dean how many times do I have to tell you. RUBY IS ON OUR SIDE." Sam spit out with exasperation.

"As many times as it takes I guess." Dean grumbled. "I need some air. Call me on my cell when she wakes up." I heard the door click.

"Sam, you need to see if you can read her mind." Ruby pushed

"She's a human Ruby no."

"SAM." Ruby raised her voice.

I grunted and slowly tried to sit up, "Stop right there, I'm awake." I felt the bed lower with Sam's weight.

"Hey there." His voice was warm. "How you feeling?" I felt his hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and let them focus. Sam smiled.

"I feel like someone hit me in the head with a sledge hammer." My hand instinctively went to my head.

"Yeah, you were having a major dream. Ruby here thinks you might have been having a vision." He paused. "Do you remember what you saw?"

I closed my eyes, "Yeah. I think."

Sam breathed in, "Ok well can you tell me what you saw? Anything you remember will help us."

"Ok." I opened my eyes, "Where's Dean?" Ruby snorted.

Sam glared at her, then turned his attention back to me, "He needed air. Ruby will go look for him." She rolled her eyes but obeyed Sam's gentle command. She turned and headed to the door. "So why don't you start at the beginning." Sam smiled again.

I nodded, "Ok well I was in the same booth at the Village Inn." Sam nodded. "But I wasn't with you or Dean." I shook my head in disbelief.

Sam looked confused, "Any idea who you were with?"

I nodded again choking back tears, "With Amy."

"The waitress."

"Yeah, and a girl named Julia. I think she was with my sister." A tear drop hit the skin on my hand.

Sam handed me a Kleenex, "what next?"

"Something about my birthday. Some guy sent us a drink. It was the same guy as before when Dean was in the bathroom. I knew him. And those girls, Suzie and Sara." My whole body was shaking. "I took the shot. I didn't mean to, but I did. Then I panicked when I saw it was him. So I went to the bathroom to get away. Everything went black." Sam had moved next to me. His arm was around me protectively. "Then I woke up. With those girls and that man. I was tied to the floor. He had a knife. Something about me being special. And he, he" I could no longer control my sobbing. Sam pulled me in close.

"It was just a dream." He slowly stroked the back of my head, "Just a dream." We sat there for what felt like hours. Finally Sam spoke again, "Look Martha, I'm not going to lie to you." He paused, "Whatever is killing those people is after you." I looked up at him. "I know. It's freaky. But I promise we will figure this out." He smiled. "Why don't you get dressed. I wasn't going to say anything but the reason why Dean left was because he's mad at me."

I raised my eyebrow at Sam, "huh?"

He laughed, "Yeah, go figure right. Ruby wants to take you to the house we found you in. Figured maybe it would jog your memory." The door clicked open, Dean walked in with Ruby following silently behind him.

"Telling her the plan?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Sam threw her another look something unspoken between them.

Dean grunted, "Some plan."

Ruby opened her mouth to argue but Sam cut her off, "Dean it's the only way. Martha get dressed." Sam's voice was all business. I rolled off the bed and grabbed my clothes off the chair. Once I was in the bathroom I heard what sounded like a muffled argument.

"I don't like it."

"Dean it's the only way."

"Why put her in danger?"

"You know why Dean."

"Tell me again."

"She's like Sam Dean. She's psychic. Something big is out to get her."

"Dean if you don't like the plan you don't have to be a part of it."

"There is no way I'm leaving her alone with you two."

I slowly opened the door to the bathroom, "ready." I tried to sound optimistic. "Let's go."


	8. Reality TV: Castiel

**Castiel**

I could see that a fight was brewing between the brothers as we headed out towards the Impala. Dean's jaw line was tense, Sam's normally kind face was drawn in tight. I sighed heavily, very typical, men starting fights like this when I was facing so much stress. Possibly my impending death. "Ok boys." I tried to stop the fight before it officially started. I physically placed myself between them by placing a hand on each one of their shoulders. As I made contact I felt a thin line of power surge through me. Blackness enveloped me.

I opened my eyes with a start expecting to see both Dean and Sam hovering over me once again with a look of concern on their eyes. To my surprise I was in an open field. Check that, a blackened charred field. To emphasize the charred desolate look a large tumble weed rolled into my line of vision. "You've got to be kidding." I screamed to the open air around me.

"Believe me Martha this is no joke." A quiet male voice filled with power came from behind me. I sucked in harshly, "You know who I am then?" His voice wasn't questioning merely making a statement of truth. I felt my hands and feet tingle with warmth. "That's right. I'm telling the truth. You can feel it can't you?" His voice took on a kinder tone. It almost sounded like he was kidding with me.

"Castiel?" I turned to face him.

"Yes."

Now I've seen Castiel on several episodes of Supernatural but let me tell you this was completely different. He was still in the same human form, but light radiated from every portion of his body. His wings were a brilliant white and were completely unfurled over his head. They must have extended at least twenty feet above us both. "What the?" I was trembling now. Ok so I was trying not to scream, wet my pants and run away crying.

"Not what. But why." He took a step towards me. As I felt his power approaching I fought the urge to crumple at his feet, my head on the hard earth below me. "Martha, do not worship me. I'm only a tool." He folded his wings and smiled at me.

"Oh, oh, ok." Was all I could manage. My hands had started to burn. The heat almost unbearable. I looked down saying a silent prayer, hoping I wouldn't see fire around my fingertips.

"You don't have to fear. You are only feeling pure truth." He was close enough to touch me now.

"Truth?" I couldn't manage anything more. His brilliance was overwhelming.

"Yes truth. You know it's funny that you can even stand to see this much of my true self." He paused looking up towards the sky, "God must really want you to understand." His dark eyes were back on me now. Castiel must have been able to feel my fear because he turned down the brilliant light surrounded him.

"Understand what?" Despite myself I started to feel anger well up in my chest.

Castiel blinked with confusion for a moment, "Malachi has stripped your memory."

"Mala who?" I could tell that my anger was visible now.

Castiel ignored it, "Well then we don't have much time. Come with me. I have been sent to show you something." He reached his unblemished hand towards me.

"Umm not to be disrespectful to you." I paused pointing my finger towards the heavens, "or him for that matter. But I am not going anywhere with you until you explain what the hell is happening here!" I planted my feet firmly in place.

Castiel chuckled, his eyes twinkling now, "Free will is a funny thing."

"Yeah sure. Free will whatever." I crossed my arms.

He leaned in closer to me, "Well aren't you even curious as to why you're here? Or even why this place looks the way it does?" He finished and slowly paced in a circle around me now.

"Didn't I just say that? I mean EXPLAIN ALREADY!" I let out an frustrated scream.

Castiel stopped dead in his tracks, "This is what things look like after the apocalypse."

I felt faint, "What?" I looked around again. This time my eyes hit a sign, "Downtown Hudson" I gasped. There were no trees. No buildings. No signs of life. It looked like a bob dropped right in the middle of the only place that felt remotely like home.

"Yes Martha, this is still Wisconsin." His voice was matter-of-fact now. "Now can I show you?" His voice was stern now.

My hands and feet started to tingle with warmth again, "Yes."

He grabbed my hand and we were instantly transported. My eyes tightly shut with surprise I immediately heard what sounded like gun shots, then a large blast made me throw my hands over my ears. I felt Castiel's warm touch on one of my hands, the sounds were gone.

"Look." I could feel the power in his voice again.

I willed my eyes open. Around me was a battle field. Troops were stationed in fox holes fighting something in a wall of darkness. Body's covered the field, it looked like chaos. Then my eyes met a familiar sight, "Dean." I breathed in harshly.

He was situated in the middle of the fighting. I could tell he was hurt. The scent of gunpowder, rock salt and blood hung in the air. "I have to help. Let me go to him." I started to move towards the fox hole where Dean was.

"Wait." I could feel Castiel's hand grip tightly on my wrist stopping me in my tracks. Dean sprung up and moved to the cent of the battle field. A low menacing growl came from the darkness.

"SAM! SAMMY!" Dean's scream was loud and angry. "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

The low growl turned to a low laugh. Out from the darkness stepped Sam. I wanted to scream. I opened my mouth, nothing came out except a hoarse gasp of air.


	9. Reality TV: Apocalypse

_Sorry this took so long! Hope you enjoy!_

Apocalypse

If Castiel hadn't been man-handling me I would have collapsed against the hard ground below me. There in front of my eyes Dean and Sam sat toe to toe starring at one another.

"Big Brother. What can I do for you?" Sam's eyes glinted yellow against the post apocalypse sky.

Dean growled slightly under his breath before he answered Sam's sarcastic question, "Sam stop this. Stop this now. You're not bad." I could hear the frustration in his voice. I could tell Dean was trying to hold back tears.

Sam's lips curled up into an unnatural smirk. I could feel evil radiating from every pore. It turned my stomach. "Stop what?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"This Sam." Dean raised his arms and turned motioning to the chaos of battle. "What do you think Dad would think?" Sam twitched a little at the word Dad.

"We can stop this right now Dean." Sam's look turned serious. "Just give Malachi what he wants."

Now it was Dean's turn to smirk. "What exactly does he want?" Sam's body tensed at Dean's question. He looked like a puppy that had been hit after having an accident on the carpet at home. "Sam you don't have to do this."

I looked back at Castiel. He raised his eyebrow at me, "Watch."

"You know what Malachi wants Dean. Just give it to him. I'll protect you I swear. This could all be over." Sam pleaded with his brother, the yellow glint from his eyes was gone. He looked like his normal self.

Dean blinked, it looked like he might give into Sam. "No." A harsh growl came from behind the two brothers. Out from the wall of darkness a figure appeared. Dean grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled him towards the fox hole he had emerged from. "Sammy come with me. We're stronger together."

Sam's eyes were wide and brimmed with tears, "Dean it's too late for that."

"It's never too late Sam."

"Sammy come back to me." A female voice wafted towards them.

"You bitch." Dean voice spit out filled with malice.

Her laughter filled the air as Ruby came into view the light hitting her from the battle that raged on a few miles away. "Deanie, did you miss me?" She was wearing an outfit of black skin tight leather. Her hair pulled back into what I could only describe as a battle bun. I resisted the urge to run to the middle of the field and break her nose.

"You tricked him you bitch." Dean growled at her.

She threw back her head and laughed, "Tricked him? He wanted it Dean." Sam was whimpering now.

"See Sammy that's why it's always got to be Bros before Hoes." Dean lowered his voice trying to comfort Sam.

"I know Dean." He smiled at him and straightened his spine.

Ruby began taping her high priced leather boot impatiently, "Touching. Look Dean I'll make a deal with you."

Dean tensed, putting his body between Sam and Ruby. His eyebrow raised, "Thanks but no. I'm don't making deals with skanky demon witches." His signature smirk covered rage.

"Ha!" Ruby crossed her arms, foot still taping. "It's not that kind of deal meat head. I'll give you Sam back demon blood free for the girl." Dean's entire body tensed. You could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't expecting that deal. Ruby continued, "Sorry Deanie, no self sacrificing for you today. Malachi wants the girl. Then we'll come back for you. Later." Hate dripped from her lips as she finished her sentence.

Sam grabbed Dean's wrist, "Dean it's ok. I'll go back with her. I can protect myself, they won't be able to kill me." Dean's head hung down the dirt below his feet was littered with small droplets of water. He was crying.

I tried to make my feet move. That was enough, Dean was crying. There had to be something I could do. Castiel tightened his grip around my wrist. "Martha, you're meant to watch so that you can maybe prevent this." His voice was soft and kind. I felt the power of his presence brush lightly across my back.

I could feel tears running down my face now. How could this be happening to Dean again? Why couldn't he choose between the girl and Sam? I wanted to scream for him to choose Sam. Choose your brother! I opened my mouth to yell.

"Fine." Dean murmured, "take her." He dropped to his knees as a few men from behind him appeared carrying a body.

Sam dropped down next to him, "Dean no." His voice was a whisper.

Dean looked up and into his younger brothers eyes, "I didn't go to hell and back for you to end up there." He grabbed his hand and squeezed.

Ruby sniffed pretending to cry, "Oh brotherly love. Too bad everyone will be there soon. Thanks Dean." She smiled as two large demons emerged from the darkness to take the body. She laughed and was gone.

I collapsed to my knees and began sobbing. "Why did you show me this?" I managed between sobs. I could feel Castiel's powerful hand on my shoulder. I started to immediately calm my sobs slowing until I felt drained and tired.

"We need you to stop this." He said simply.

"Stop an apocalypse?" I couldn't look at him, this was simply too much.

I could hear Castiel chuckle under his breath at my fear, "Free will rears it's head again." Gently he pulled me to my feet spinning me so that I had to look into his eyes. "Gut check time here Martha. Who do you think Dean was handing over to Malachi?" His strong eyes bore through me.

I breathed in deeply closing my eyes, then the realization hit, "Me." And blackness engulfed me again.


	10. Reality TV: Enemies

Enemies

I slowly opened my eyes and tried to sit up. Pain shot through my head, "Ok so I know for a fact that I have never passed out before this. What is this now? Like 4 times?" I complained loudly to whoever my audience was currently. Once my vision finally focused Sam and Dean's concerned faces came into view.

"Hey there, you gave us a scare." Sam patted me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you really gotta stop doing that." Dean brushed a small smudge of dirt off my cheek. I of course blushed. He smiled at me and winked causing my cheeks to heat up even further.

"Get yourself together!" I mumbled under my breath.

"Ok Martha I guess we should get you back inside the hotel. Dean and Ru" I cut Sam off mid-sentence.

"I am totally coming with you." I was feeling a bit nauseous but that wasn't going to stop me. There was no way I was going to let either Dean or Sam be alone with Ruby.

Sam tilted his head sideways and looked at me. "You could have a concussion." He placed a hand on each side of my head and looked at my pupils.

I managed to smile at him forcing the apocalyptic vision from my head, "Eh I'm fine. Let's just rub some dirt on it and go!"

"Dirt? Does that really work?" Dean said sarcastically from behind me.

I rolled my eyes at him, "No better then your typical pick up lines do." His eyes widened in shock.

Sam laughed at us, "Ok, ok so I would say that you're head's fine." He helped me to my feet. "Let me just call Ruby and have her meet us there." He pulled his small silver cell out of his back jeans pocket and flipped it open.

When he was finally out of ear shot I grabbed Dean's jacket and pulled him closer to me, "Dean, when I passed out"

"You dreamt of me?" He finished my sentence as he batted his eyelashes.

I smacked him in the shoulder, "Yes." He smiled, "Not like that though, look Castiel came to me."

"Castiel?" Dean finally caught on to my serious tone.

"Yes, Castiel. You know that super annoying angel you've been hanging around with." I let go of his jacket.

He stared at me for a second before talking again, "Ok so what did you see?"

I peeked over Dean's shoulder to check on Sam. He was clearly engrossed with his phone conversation, he looked up and smiled but then turned his back to us. "Ruby is not what she seems."

"Well no shit Sherlock." Now Dean was rolling his eyes at me.

"No you don't get it. She's going all double agent on us." I had a hand on each shoulder and I was forcefully trying to get him to understand what I was saying.

"I knew it!" Dean slapped his forehead. "That bitch is going down." He turned to grab Sam.

I grabbed for his wrist, "No." I whispered loudly. "Sam can't know, he's a part of this too."

"Sammy? A part of an evil plan? Typical!" I could see the anger welling up inside of Dean again. "Which demon? Oh when I get my hands on.." I grabbed his shoulders again and kissed him. He melted a little and calmed down. "Wow all you had to do was"

I cut him off again, "Look Dean. Ruby is working for some big demon named Malachi. He well, he." I didn't know how to explain that I would be the one to bring about the apocalypse. I mean if Dean was pissed that a demon wanted Sam, how would he react when he found out that the demon wanted me.

"He well what?" His eyes were wide again and focused right on me.

"Well I think he needs me for something." I bit my lip and shrunk down to avoid a tirade. Dean just stood there. "I think he was the guy that bought me the drink in the bar. I can't be sure, but well I just have a feeling."

"Well guys Ruby is on her" Sam stopped talking when he got up to us, "What's up? Dean did you say something rude to her again?" He slugged his brother on the shoulder. Dean was still not moving. "Dude what's your problem? Hello?" Sam knocked gently on Dean's forehead.

"Dean?" I poked him with my forefinger.

Sam turned to me, "You saw something when you fainted didn't you." I couldn't look him in the eye, "Look Martha you have to tell me. I'm on your side."

"According to Castiel you're not." Dean was looking at Sam now, eyes piercing through him like knives. Sam looked confused, "I need some air." With that he turned and walked away from us.

Sam turned to me again, "Ok what did you see?"

I breathed in and closed my eyes, "Look Sam I don't think I can tell you."

"Why not?" He looked at me with his puppy dog eyes, I could feel my heart melting.

"Well it's about Ruby."

"What about her?"

"Never mind. Forget I said anything." I started to walk off in the same direction Dean had.

"Oh no you don't." Sam grabbed my hand. "If something is going to happen to Ruby don't you think she deserves to know."

"Oh something bad is going to happen to Ruby." I grumbled softly under my breath.

"What?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Look Sam I'm not sure what I saw was real. I just," I took a second to catch my breath. "I just," I looked up at him again wishing I could explain this to him.

Sam smiled, "You should just tell me. If it makes you feel better we could go sit down, get a beer and talk."

A wave of relief washed over me, "Yeah that would be nice." I smiled at him.

He smiled back genuinely, "Seriously Martha, I want to get you back home."

"Thanks." I breathed in deeply, "Is he gonna be ok?" I thumbed in the direction Dean had sulked off to.

Sam nodded somberly, "Yeah, he can take care of himself. It's best to just leave him alone when he gets like this." He half smiled at me but I could still see the pain he was feeling.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Ok, let's go find a bar. You buy I'll talk."

Sam smiled, "sounds good, let me just go call"

"No Ruby Sam." I pointed my finger at him and waggled it back and forth. "Remember?"

He put his hands up in surrender and smiled, "No Ruby."

"Then let's go." I marched off towards a bar that was across the street from the hotel. I could hear Sam's large feet trudging behind me. I breathed in deeply trying to clear my thoughts. What was Castiel trying to tell me. I mean besides the fact that a creepy demon named Malachi wanted me. Things were seriously spiraling out of control. Dean had sulked off, Sam was in love with the very demon that wanted to hand me over to the enemy. I wanted to go home… Wherever that is.

"Martha… Earth to Martha!" Sam tapped me on the shoulder. "Did you hear a word I said?"

I blinked at him a few times, "Sorry no. What did you say?"

Sam looked concern, "Never mind, it wasn't important anyway." But I could tell by the look on his face that it was important.

I smiled and nodded towards the bar across the street. "Kozy Korner look ok?" He nodded and opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. I knew instinctively what he was going to tell me, "Sam I know about the demon blood. It's ok." His jaw dropped open and he stood in place.

"You're not going to tell Dean are you?" He look genuinely worried now. Maybe worried enough to cry.

I took a few cleansing breaths hoping that a great idea would pop into my head. "For now no." I paused, my hands and feet warmed up and I felt the urge to tell him about everything I had seen. "But we should talk. You might want to tell Dean after that."

"Ok." His head was down in defeat. Sam's phone came alive with 'Viva La Vida'. He reached into his pocket and fished around.

"Don't answer it Sam. Let's talk first." I had a gut feeling it was Ruby and I didn't want her getting her nasty demonie witch claws into him again.

"But what if it's Dean." He asked.

"You said yourself that he'll be fine. Now let's go!" I grabbed his wrist and started of towards the bar.

As we passed under the street lights I felt a sudden chill race up my spine. I didn't have to look into the shadows to see who it was… Ruby. I looked up at Sam to see if he noticed the change in temperature, he smiled down at me and winked. Nope. I relaxed, who cares if she hears what we talk about. I mean what's the worst that could happen. I took my free hand which happened to be the closest to the shadow that Ruby was hiding in and tipped my middle finger in her direction. "Bitch." I whispered under my breath. A low growl answered back.

"Did you say something?" Sam's attention was on me now.

"No. No I didn't you must be going insane." I quickly answered. He laughed a little and shook his head at me.

"After you." He opened the door of the Kozy Korner and bowed a little. I turned back towards the place where Ruby had been. She stepped from the shadows, her eyes black as night. Her white teeth glinting in the night, and she winked. I shuddered. "We going in?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, thanks." I managed.


	11. Reality TV: A Sighting

A Sighting

The Kozy Korner was an interesting bar. If I hadn't just been faced with a full blown demon bitch I might have actually been surprised by the décor. The owners of the Kozy Korner had decorated the bar like a forest. The long bar was made from looked like a large birch tree that had been uprooted and up heaved by the roots. The bartender was dressed from head to toe like a lumber jack, flannel and everything. "What's with this town and themes?" I rolled my eyes and mumbled under my breath.

Sam returned my eye roll, "Seems like the longer we're on the road the worse it gets. Nothing surprises me anymore." He managed a half smile at me. His hands were shoved into his pockets.

I smiled back trying to make him feel better. It must have blown his mind, I mean the fact that I knew he had been feeding on Ruby like a vampire for the past few months. For the first time since I had officially met Sam he looked tired. Black rings had started to form under his eyes, his hair hung like an overused mop, and his clothes had wrinkles. "Hey Sammy why don't you get us some drinks and meet me in the back of the bar. I've got to use the little lumber Jill's room." I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled. He chuckled and nodded. His body seemed to relax a little as he walked away. When I knew he wasn't watching me I slipped out the front, "there is no way I'm letting Ruby control your life anymore."

The parking lot fairly empty, and dark. I stood still waiting for my eyes to adjust to the new lighting situation. I breathed in deeply wishing I had some sort of weapon. "Alright Bitch!" I yelled into the darkness, "Come out, come out wherever you are!" I waited for a growl or a chuckle, nothing, silence. "Really Ruby, I find out your secret and you run! You are such a chicken shit!" Even with me insulting her, Ruby did not come out of her hiding place, I could feel her. Dark, evil and cold. I shook off the feeling, "I must really sound crazy." I rubbed my temples trying to release the build up of pressure that was starting to form there.

"Oh you're not crazy." A dark, silky male voice came from behind where I stood in the parking lot. I spun around tensed and ready to run for whatever cover this stupid bar parking lot could give me.

My skin began to prickle with the power of whoever was standing in the shadows. A light flickered on a pole a few feet away from me. My heart racing I took a step towards the shadow, then I froze. "Malachi."

"But I haven't even introduced myself." He was leaning on the flickering pole.

"What do you want?" I tried to keep from throwing up.

"Well hello to you too dear." He flashed shark like grin in my direction.

I tried to play it cool, "Seriously I've got a hot date what the hell do you want?" I gritted my teeth.

He chuckled, "Ah what a question. What do I want?" He took a step in my direction.

"Stay right there or I'll scream."

He threw his head back and laughed an evil laugh, "Oh you've hit the nail on the head. I want you to scream. But seriously the list of what I want is so long."

I could feel the world spinning around me. I tried to focus my eyes, Malachi kept talking, "If you really want to know the next thing I would want is for you and your bitch of a little friend Amy to open the portal."

"Portal?" I was gasping for breath now, I could feel darkness trying to envelope me.

He laughed again this time low and menacing, "Yes dear the portal. My master is waiting on the other side."

"How can I open a portal?" I felt my strength giving out.

"Ah, ah." Malachi waggled his finger at me, "If I tell you how that would ruin all of my fun."

Tears welling up in my eyes I collapsed to my knees, all my strength gone. Malachi walked up to me and knelt down, "I mean if you can't do it then I could always get your sister. I mean if that's what you want." Then darkness finally took me. For like the 20th time that night, I had passed out.


	12. Reality TV: Powers

Reality TV: Powers

The room came into focus slowly. I could tell immediately that my wrists were tied behind my back. Instinctively I tried to get up pain traveled up my legs and I winced. They were tied together too. "Not again." I murmured softly.

With pain still throbbing in my legs and arms slowly traveling to my head I started to go over my options. I closed my eyes hoping that I was caught in some weird time loop. Kinda like ground hog day. Realizing that I had no options I tensed and laid still listening for any signs of life. I found myself hoping again that I'd hear Dean's gruff voice or feel Sam's large hands with his caring touch. But of course in typical fashion to fit the day there was nothing. Nada. Silence. A horrible feeling of dread settled in the pit of my stomach, something else that I was beginning to become accustomed to.

It was at that point that all hope left my body. Malachi must have taken me and hid me. I could feel my sanity starting to slip and tears starting to well up in my eyes. I tensed again hearing something behind me. I opened my mouth to scream, or bite depending on who came in. "Shhh." A familiar female voice came from above me.

I rolled over onto my side and looked up, "Amy?"

"Shhh…" She motioned for me to be quiet again with her finger up in a signal across her lips. She smiled proudly, "I followed you!"

I looked at her and blinked, "Ok captain obvious."

She frowned a little, "Aren't you glad I did?" She managed to wipe the hurt from her face from my sarcastic comment.

I sighed, "Yes but we have to get out of here now!" She nodded in agreement and checked our surroundings. Then she knelt down next to me and started to untie my wrists.

Amy straightened herself up and looked around the room while I started to work on my ankles. It had occurred to me that she might even be in on the trap Malachi had set for me. Where was he anyways? Or for that matter where was Ruby. When I saw her again we would be sharing words. Amy jerked me back into reality, "Like you said we have to get out of here."

I hesitated, "Where is here?"

She looked at me the tone of my voice was dripping with mistrust, "Outside of Hudson, pretty close to Somerset." She took a step closer to me and offered me her hand.

"Ok, so why are you here again?"

Her eyes flashed with concern, "I save your ass from some weird kidnapping plot and you're actually questioning my motives?" Her whisper had become harsh and labored.

I nodded solemnly. The one that I had learned from this insane experience was that if something was too good to be true then it was. I mean it was too good to be true then.

She blinked at me a few times and shrugged, "Well for some stupid reason I feel like this is where I should be. I mean here with you. Don't you feel it?"

As the words left her mouth I had a feeling in my stomach that told me what Amy had said was right. Call it intuition, call it stupidity. After a few seconds I nodded in agreement. She offered her hand to me again and helped me up.

When I was standing another concerned look crossed her face, "Look, those people that brought you here," She paused waiting for my acknowledgement, "They're off. I mean when I saw them I felt something." She paused again and this time she shivered, "When I saw them, I well, I felt evil." She grabbed my hand and squeezed. "I don't know who they are but we HAVE to get out of here now before they come back!"

I nodded, "I know. There's something you should know about them Amy." She had started to make her way silently towards the only window in the room. The moonlight lit up the side of her face.

"Ok, but can it wait, I heard one of the girls say they were off to town for something else they needed." She glanced back at me.

I froze, "Oh God!"

"WHAT?" She whispered loudly looking around the room.

"I know what they're going to get." I sobbed. She looked at me. "They're going to get you!" Amy's jaw dropped.

"ME?" She squeaked.

"Yeah, you. And the news gets worse." I breathed in deep. "Their demons."

She sucked in a quick breath, "SHUT UP!" Her sarcastic reply made me jump a little.

"No I'm serious." I managed to put a stern look on my face. "Their demons and they need us for something.

Amy's face immediately dropped, I could tell that she was trying hard not to throw up. After what felt like hours she finally managed a reply, "Why us?" Her voice a little hoarse now.

I shook my head, "To tell you the truth I'm not quite sure. All I'm sure of is that we need to get out of here now." I started to turn and walk towards the door. Amy grabbed for my wrist.

"No. The window." She pulled me back towards her original destination.

"But I thought you said they had left." Fright colored my voice.

"Yeah, but now that you said something. It feels like their might be something horrible waiting on the other side of that door." She whispered loudly. I sighed in agreement as we slowly made our way towards the window. I followed back turned watching for any sign of the demons.

Amy's tap on my shoulder made me jump and squeak. She motioned for me to be silent as she picked up a box and placed it under the window. I nodded and signaled for her to go first.

"CRASH!" The sound made us fall tangled up to the floor.

"God Dean! Why don't you send them an evite." Sam's whisper hit my ear.

"OK first of all, what is an evite? Second of all these demons are messy!" Dean shot back sarcastically. I breathed a sigh of relief, our saviors were there. I turned to tell Amy that it was Sam and Dean.

"No!" She screamed as she held her hands up.

A bright light came from her palms. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as the light initiated a pulse of power that was directed towards the boys. Before I could scream a warning they were flying across the room landing with a thud against the wall.

"Wow!" Amy looked at me grinning from ear to ear. She was examining her hands in wonder. "That teaches them!"

I looked at her in horror then back at the wall Dean and Sam had hit. I could see their bodies slumped against the wall. Without thinking I ran towards them, "Amy! It's Sam and Dean!" She flashed me a concerned and guilty look.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry! Did I kill them?" Panic had set in as she followed closely behind me.

Then we heard a strained groan. Dean sat up rubbing the back of his head, "Well hello sunshine." Sam grunted his hello. At least they were ok.

"We're here to save you." Sam managed a smile.

I took one look at Amy and we could help but laugh.


	13. Reality TV: What The?

What the?

I felt Dean's rough hands grasp my wrist, "I'm so glad you three find this funny, but I'm pretty sure we should be going." He started to tug me towards the door. I started to follow him pulled along by the momentum of his strong body.

"Dean!" Sam cleared his throat trying to make his older brother remember that Amy was also in the room.

Dean spun around and glared at Sam, "WHAT?" His gruff voice was even more labored.

"Don't you think we should find another exit? And aren't you forgetting something?" He raised his brown eyebrow so high it disappeared into his hairline.

Dean grumbled something under his breath his eyes evading mine until he slowly replaced my wrist back near my body. He let his hand brush my shoulder as he walked past towards Sam and Amy, "CHRISTO." His voice boomed in their direction. Amy's eyes wide with confusion, she stared. "CHRISTO." He boomed again.

"Christo, I can say it too." Amy's faced creased with confusion.

Dean through Sam a look and shrugged. "Told ya."

Sam snorted, "Yeah told me. I seem to remember you telling me that Martha here wouldn't be the same girl. And that we might have to hmm, 'Smoke Her. To save her soul from hell.'" Sam grinned. Dean's cheeks started to turn a pinkish shade and he grumbled again. "What's that big brother? I can't hear you."

Dean's eyes were focused on his feet. I reached out and pinched him as hard as I could in the meaty part of his shoulder. "Geez what the hell was that for?" He scrunched his face at me.

"For being embarrassed." I looked at him , "If I was possessed I would have wanted to die. You would have done the right thing." Instinctively I rubbed the spot on his shoulder that I had pinched. His face softened turning back to it's normal tone. He responded with a nod and a smile.

Sam cleared his throat, "Alright then. Now that you two have had your awkward moment can we please get out of here?"

I threw him a dirty look but Amy responded before I could say anything, "I'm all for getting out of here but the best plan we could come up with was to shimmy out of the window!"

"Yeah Sam do you have a plan?" I asked

He turned and winked at both of us, "Oh you know I do!"

Amy groaned, "Why doesn't that make feel any better?" I seconded Amy's statement with a concerned nod.

"Oh ye of little faith." Sam flashed us a brilliant smile.

"Seriously that isn't making me feel any better. What is the plan?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

Sam's smile widened, "Amy is going to blow a hole in the wall." Our jaws dropped in unison.

Dean chuckled, "Dude you have a way with women."

Sam threw Dean a nasty look, "I know it sounds crazy but I think it could work." Amy crossed her arms in front of her chest too. He threw his hands up into the air, "Look it's a long story but before Dean and I found you I did some research."

"Yeah, Smarty pants over here thought we should be prepared before we came to get you." Dean's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Hmmm and it worked didn't it." Sam said as he rolled his eyes.

Dean blinked, "yeah I guess. Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam threw back.

"Ok boys! ENOUGH!" I yelled bringing them back to reality.

"Sorry." Sam apologized. Dean grumbled under his breath as he stared at his shoes.

"So you were saying?" Amy impatiently tapped her foot against the concrete.

"Yeah, so my research, Martha Dean had told me about your vision with Castiel." Sam jerked his head in Dean's direction.

I mentally groaned. He wasn't supposed to tell Sam anything. Dean looked up sheepishly in my direction and mouthed _"I'm sorry."_

I rolled my eyes, _"You owe me later." _ He grinned and winked. _"Not what I meant!"_ He laughed.

"HELLO?" Sam snapped me back to attention. "As I was saying, I did some research on Malachi."

"Malachi?" Amy squeaked.

Sam's eyebrow rose, "Yeah, you know him?"

Her skin turned white, "Umm well not really. I mean I've seen him. Well he introduced himself to me last night. Asked to give me a ride home." Goosebumps started to form on my arms.

Sam huffed in a breath, "well I guess my research is right then." He sat lost in thought for a few seconds, I walked over to where he had propped himself up against the wall and flicked his ear, "OWWW. GOD! Sorry, well ok when I was looking around I heard this legend from the area. Supposedly there is a portal to other dimensions around here."

"A portal?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, a portal. I guess this portal can go to different dimensions. It can also open doorways between worlds." His face was serious now.

"Between worlds?" Amy squeaked again.

"Well that's what I got from the translation. Martha, Dean and I think that's how you got here." He nodded in my direction.

"Ok so why me?" I could hear Amy starting to hyperventilate behind me.

Sam threw her a concerned look, "You're not going to like this."

"Does that really matter?" I was getting impatient.

He shrugged, "Ok but I warned you. So in all the texts I read, there were three things needed to open the portal completely." I nodded for him to continue, "And unleash hell on earth." I froze. "I told you that it was bad." He tried to smile.

"Samantha, just tell her. Tell them, they deserve to know everything." Dean crossed over to where Amy was standing, he steadied her wobbly legs.

"Ok, to open the portal someone with demon blood needs someone who is telekinetic." He paused.

"Someone who can move stuff with their mind, like Carrie?" I scrunched my face at him.

"Ha! Good movie." Dean smiled.

Sam snorted, "Yeah kinda like Carrie, but the demon actually needs someone who manifests their power in a physical manner." He pointed at Amy.

"YOU MEAN ME?" She shrieked.

Dean patted her on the shoulder, "Yeah but honey it gets way worse then that. Keep going Sammy."

Sam sighed, "He also needs a powerful clairvoyant." He looked me straight in the eyes, "A clairvoyant that can communicate with other worlds."

I felt the room starting to spin, "That's me isn't it."

Sam's face looked sad, "yes we think it is."

"What's the third thing?" I whispered.

Sam nodded in Dean's direction before starting. He nodded back helping Amy sit on a nearby crate before heading over to me, "Martha, I think he needs your sister."

The room went black.


	14. Reality TV: A Sliver of the Truth

Reality TV: A Sliver of the Truth

I tested the waters by opening my eyes a crack. I was still in the same warehouse room. I must have fallen were I was standing. I moved my arms slowly testing the waters. No pain. That was good.

I opened my eyes a little wider, still being cautious. After all black outs were becoming my specialty. My eyes were blurry but manageable. I blinked a few times looking for Amy, Sam or Dean. A human sized blobbed. "Alright guys next time warn me when bad news is on the way."

"Bad news? Anything I can help with?" A dark voice answered. I quickly sat up and allowed my blurry eyes to scan the room. Out from a shadowy corner stepped Malachi dressed in the same sharp black suit, shirt and red tie. His inky black hair slicked back revealing his perfect white skin and dark blue-black eyes.

I pinched my eyes closed again, "This is just a dream. Just a dream. WAKE UP DAMN-IT!"

A wave of evil laughter washed over me, "Just a dream. Don't worry I get that a lot."

My body was shaking, "What do you want?"

He paused a second before he spoke, "What do you think I want?"

"Really? You're going to play games with me now?" Anger started to replace the fear that had taken over my body.

Malachi smiled broadly, "What did you expect cookie? I am a demon after all." He raised his hands up and presented himself as if he was a prize on the price is right.

"Well I'm not into playing games. Tell me what you want before I scream for help." I started to push myself up.

He chuckled under his breath, "You surprise me little girl. I mean we beat you within an inch of your life, and stripped your memories, but you still fight for a family that you don't know."

I clenched my teeth in anger, "What do you want?"

Malachi stared at me, "Well what I want is to release Satan upon the world and take my rightful place at his side." He cocked his head sideways, "oh and to have Sam and Dean Winchesters head on a pike. But that's just me" He smiled as he shrugged.

I tried to stop my overwhelming need to vomit, "Why me? I mean aren't there other people you could have used?"

He moved so fast that I could barely see him. Now inches away I felt his hot breath against the back of my neck, "Of course there are others. But it had to be you. It always had to be you." I felt his lips press against my neck. "You taste as good as you look." I could hear him breathing in deeply. "After all I have always liked Angel blood."

I pulled away from his sulfur smelling breath, "Angel blood? What the hell are you talking about?"

Malachi mocked me by looking innocent. "You don't know?" I instinctively gave him the middle finger. "Oh vulgar things like that will surely keep you from getting through those pearly gates." He leaned in closer again and kissed me on the cheek.

"I don't believe you!" I spat at him.

He laughed, "Hmm rightly so. I mean again demon. But really think about it. I mean search your memories."

Frustration hit my like a brick wall, "I CAN'T SEARCH SOMETHING YOU STOLE!" I screamed with all of the will I had left in my body.

"Well let me give them back then." He whispered into my ear. I could feel his finger touch my shoulder. A snap of power cracked through my body. I could feel something taking over me. It was darkness, black, again.


	15. Reality TV: Angel? Devil?

Reality TV: Angel? Devil?

I was engulfed by darkness. A pulsing power throbbed through me causing my body to hop in convulsions. Pain rippled through me starting at the top of my head traveling down until it escaped through my toes. I opened my mouth to scream. Nothing came out. I clenched my fists. I squeezed my eyes shut seeing nothing but stars. Finally my body gave up and I was out.

A light touch brought me back. "So now you know." This voice was calm.

"Castiel?" My voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Yes." His fingers were warm against my cold skin.

"Why?" I managed.

He placed his hand on my cheek. His touch warm again, some of the pain leaving my body. He smiled at me, "Martha you were the best choice for this job. You were the only one that could save this or any world."

I looked up at him confused, "So I am an angel?"

He opened his mouth and laughed. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. Musical and free kind of like a warm summer wind. "No, no not an angel." His eyes twinkled. "You are much more then that."

I blinked my eyes at him and tried to move. Another wave of pain and nausea hit me, "What am I then?"

He placed his hand on my back now the warmth helping ease the pain. "You are the product of and Angel and a Demon." His voice was simple, matter-of-fact.

"What?" I could barely breathe.

Castiel helped me to my feet, "We were all angels at one time Martha. You were a product of one of those unions."

I gulped, "So what does that mean? I mean why am I here then? Shouldn't I be in heaven? Or Hell?" I started to hyperventilate.

Castiel shook his head, "Oh Martha, nothing is that black or white. You were sent here to protect something very important." He smiled again, "Here let me show you." He raised his hands to each side of my head and pressed gently.

Shock hit my system again, this time there was no pain. Pictures immediately began to fill my head, moving to fast for me to really take them in. Finally things slowed down. I was standing in a big back yard green with the new grass of spring. A small girl ran in my direction. She was wearing a blue dress. Her blonde hair went past her waist in long curly tendrils.

"Martha! Push me on the swings." She grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards a large swing set at the back of the yard. I followed her pull.

"What's your name?" I whispered.

"Julia." She looked up at me with large blue eyes.

"Hi Julia." I smiled. "What are we doing here?"

She smiled and patted my hand, "Well you're going to push me on the swings. Then we'll go in and mommy and daddy will feed us dinner. Then you can read me a story before bed!"

"OK. Do I live here with you Julia?" I pulled her to a stop and went down to one knee.

She put a hand on each on of my shoulders, "Yes silly. God sent you here."

Her matter of fact tone startled me. I shook myself back to this reality, "God?"

"Yeah. He said that I was really important to him. So he sent you to be my sister." She shrugged and ran towards the swings.

I started to go towards her. A warm touch pulled me back. "No! Julia I need to know more."

"She is a vessel." Castiel's voice answered.

Time came back to me with a jolt. I was standing back in the warehouse with Castiel. Now I could feel all the memories in my head. I closed my eyes and saw little Julia waving at me from the swings. "What does it mean?" I asked quietly.

"She is a vessel. Do you know the definition of a vessel?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. "A person seen as the agent or embodiment, as of a quality: a vessel of power." I opened my eyes to see Castiel nodding.

"That's right. She is a vessel and must be protected." He smiled softly as he started to walk around me.

"What do you mean a vessel? Come on Cas." I turned to follow him.

"Vessel? What the hell are you talking about Martha?" Dean's gruff voice answered.

I shook myself. He was standing next to me hand on my shoulder. "I'm not sure."

His face was colored with concern, "Look we have to get out of here, I'm not sure what planet you're on but you might want to come back to earth now."

I rubbed my face with my hands, "Dean?"

"Yeah?" He pulled my hands from my face.

"Do you believe in angels?" I could feel my hands start to tremble.

He tilted his head sideways, "I didn't. But I think you know what I believe in now."

I grabbed his wrists, "Seriously. Do you really believe in angels? I mean that they're good. That they are doing good on this earth?"

He looked surprised, "Look Martha whatever you just saw has to wait. All that matters is that I believe in you. I also believe in Sammy and now that Amy chick. But we have to go. We have to leave now!"

I started to cry, "Dean what if I'm the cause of all of this? What if the only way to fix this is for me to?" I started to shake. I buried my face in my hands again.

I could feel Dean step closer to my body. His warmth reminded me of Castiel. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair, "There is always another way Martha. Let's get out of here. Once we are out I'll find a way. I promise."

"Dean!" Sam's voice came from behind him, "We're ready!"

I looked up at Dean and he smiled at me, "Let's go. Like I said before, nothing is going to happen to you as long as we're around." He squeezed me tighter before letting me go.

Sam came trotting up to us, "Cover your ears!" Dean nodded and covered his ears. Sam smiled at me doing the same. I covered my ears and looked into the shadow that Sam had come from. "Amy we're ready!"

I heard her muffled, "OK!"

"CRASH!" came loudly from the shadow along with a puff of dust and rubble.

Amy emerged, "Wow! That will come in handy! I'm never going to have to parallel park again!" She was grinning from ear to ear.

Sam grinned back, "Ha! Let's go!"

Dean grabbed my hand and winked, "Let's go."

I managed a smile. As he pulled me towards the large gaping hole in the wall I turned my head to look back at the warehouse. A rush of cold terror engulfed me. A pair of blue-black eyes starred at me from a darkened doorway. Then a shark-like smile.

Malachi stepped out from the shadows and waved.


	16. Reality TV: Shock

Reality TV: Shock

Dean pulled me through the hole in the wall and towards the Impala. I walked like a zombie behind him. Reality had set in, I remembered everything. My parents, well my fake parents, Mark and Cindy Nelson a picture in my mind. Castiel changing their memories to include me. Now their oldest daughter. He had even slipped in that my mother Cindy had almost died giving birth to me. I saw my real parents. My father an angel my mother a demon. They had been married before the fall. I was just a baby when Lucifer had tried to take over. I fought back tears as I saw my father killing my mother on the battle field. His hands soaked in her blood as he sobbed for her. Then there was me. I saw my real childhood. Training for battle. Honing my talents for seeing other world things. Then visions of Amy flashed before my eyes. Meeting her, becoming her friend. Also there was another girl, a warm flash of truth went through my body. She was the real clairvoyant that Malachi was looking for. I was truly a plant. I searched my head for her name, "Erica." It came to my lips in a quiet whisper.

"Martha, hello?" Sam waived his hand in front of my face. Somehow I had gotten into the back seat, the hum of the impala the only sound I heard.

I shook myself, "Huh what?"

Sam's face looked concerned, "Ok I know a vision when I see one." He pursed his lips in disapproval. I could see the same look on Dean's face in the rear-view mirror.

"Where's Amy?" I ignored him.

Sam scrunched his face now, "She's following us in her car."

"Good." I leaned back against the seat and allowed my eyes to shut half-way.

"Oh hell no, don't you fall asleep. We need to know." Dean's voice was harsh and angry now.

Sam threw him a dirty look, "Martha my ass of a brother is right. What did you see?"

I opened my eyes and sighed, "I'm a doppelganger."

His look turned confused, "A doppelganger?"

"A doppelwhat?" Dean echoed.

"A doppelganger, a plant." I felt strained again and let my hands rub my face.

"I know what a doppelganger is Martha. But how are you one?" Sam asked.

"Look back at the warehouse, I saw Malachi." My voice was strained.

Sam sucked in a little bit of air, "What? Why did he let us go?"

"I, I don't know. Castiel was there too." I started to ring my shaking hands together.

"That Bastard!" Dean's foot fell harder against the gas peddle.

I laughed humorously, "No, I think he actually saved us."

"What?" The brothers answered simultaneously.

"The only way I can explain it is that he flashed into my mind. I mean after Malachi gave me back my memories." I leaned back again.

"Your memories. Does that mean you remember who you are?" Sam questioned.

Dean huffed, "Man for a smart guys you sure are stupid!"

Sam threw him another dirty look, "I mean do you know where you came from?" He pointed the question in my direction.

I nodded, "Yes, I'm a plant."

"Explain." Sam sat back down facing forward now.

"I'm not the clairvoyant. I'm not even human." I looked out the window.

"What the hell?" Dean turned back to face me.

"Eyes on the road sailor," I pointed towards the windshield. "Malachi is looking for a clairvoyant. He wants to open the portal to let Lucifer out. I'm here to protect the people that can do it for him."

"So you're an angel then?" Sam's voice cracked a little. "I mean that would make sense. It seems like Dean's been hot on angels lately." Now it was Dean's turn for the dirty look.

"No." I kept my answer short.

Sam pushed for more, "Then what are you?"

"She's a perfect combination of both." Castiel's voice made all three of us jump.

"JESUS Castiel! You scared us!" Dean swore.

He chuckled under his breath, "Dean you really have to watch it. Using the Lord's name in vain is a big no-no where I'm from."

Sam swiveled in his seat again, "What do you mean she's a combination of both?"

Castiel looked from me to him, "Her mother was an angel, and then she fell. Her father is an angel. He's fighting for us right now. He's my commander."

Sam's face settled into a half-scowl, "What?"

With my eyes downward, "I was sent here to protect the vessel. I'm a plant." The warmth of truth fired in the car surprising everyone.

"I still don't get it. Is she like Anna?" Sam asked again. Dean pulled in a sharp breath.

Castiel placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, "No, Anna is an angel that fell from grace. Martha is what we call a guardian. She has a free pass to inhabit heaven and hell. And Earth. She doesn't have to take on a new body. She has her own."

"So why here then?" Sam kept questioning.

Castiel sighed, "Malachi pulled her through a small portal. He believes she is one of the missing pieces to his puzzle. Once he has Julia he can bring Lucifer into the world."

"Satan?" Dean asked.

"Yes Satan, once Malachi has Amy, Julia and the clairvoyant together they can bring him back." Castiel smiled.

"Ok so maybe I'm just slow here, but what does Martha have to do with this then?" Dean's hazel eyes stared at us from the rearview mirror.

"She is what she says she is, 'the plant'. She was placed in Julia's family to protect her from Malachi. We just lucked out that she befriended Amy and the clairvoyant." He patted me on the knee.

"Her name is Erica." I was still starring out the window.

"Ah yes, Erica. She is the clairvoyant. You remember." I could feel his gaze on me now. I nodded solemnly. I remembered everything. Amy, Julia and Erica. They were my friends, they had become my family. A small tear ran down my cheek.

"Ok Castiel, you haven't answered me though. Why here? Why not back in the dimension that she is supposed to be in." Sam wasn't letting it go.

Castiel laughed, "Sam you are full of free will aren't you? You would think with all that free will you would be able to stop taking in demon blood."

Sam paused, "Just answer the question."

"Very well, we believe Malachi pulled Martha to this dimension because her powers are more tangible here. You've seen what Amy can do right?" Both Dean and Sam nodded. "Well it's the same for the," He corrected himself, "for Erica and Julia, their powers are real here. In the other dimension they only get glimpses. Here they are fully emerged." Sam must have looked confused because Castiel continued. "So when Amy moves something you can see it, back home for her, she might roll a pencil off a desk. Or a door might slam, which she could blame on the wind. Erica would see something here by touching someone. Back home she would have a dream and then Déjà vu."

"What about, what's her name?" Sam asked.

"Julia." I replied, saying her name hurt a little.

"Yeah Julia, what about her?"

"Julia, well her power is a little different." Castiel paused, "Her power is more of a channel. She is a vessel."

"A person seen as the agent or embodiment, as of a quality: a vessel of power." Sam's voice had recognition. "I get it. She channels the power to the portal."

"Yes Sam, very good. She channels the power to the portal." Castiel nodded.

"Ok that doesn't sound very bad." Dean's voice was annoyed. "I mean I can see where in the wrong hands she could be trouble but really a channel changer?"

"Dean, it's not what she can do but what happens when she's done." Castiel tried to explain.

"Once she channels their power," I paused tears welling up in my eyes, "She dies."


	17. Reality TV: Leave it to Beaver

Reality TV: Leave it to Beaver

"Alright well that is a problem then." Dean said in a sarcastic tone. He kept his eyes on the road but I could almost hear his thoughts, _Damn Angels!_

"I'm not an angel." I replied out loud. His face contorted in confusion.

"Did you just read my mind?" He sounded angry now.

I breathed in deeply, "Yep." My arms crossed across my chest I ignored everyone and stared out the window. Tension built inside the impala until you could cut it with a knife. I didn't care though. At the beginning of this night I would have given anything to remember who I was. Now I really wanted to forget.

"Ok so Malachi knows Martha is a guardian right?" Sam broke the uncomfortable silence finally.

Castiel smiled slightly, "Yes it seems he does."

Sam turned around to look at him, "But I thought you said Martha was put in place to keep Julia, Amy and Erica safe?" He questioned.

My eyes got wide, "Oh no!" All three men stared at me. "Oh shit!"

Sam's face was concerned, "What?"

I shook my head, "He's known the whole time. That means he already has Julia and Erica." Dean and Sam sucked in a breath simultaneously. I turned to Castiel, "That means Amy has her memories back doesn't it."

Castiel's face was stoic. He didn't have to say a word, behind us tires screeched. "CRASH!" Dean slammed on the breaks and pulled the car over to the side of the road. Sam, Dean and I rushed out of the car towards Amy's crumbled car. Castiel followed slowly behind us.

Amy popped her head out of the smashed window, "OK where the hell am I Beaver!" She was starring straight at me.

"Beaver?" Dean raised an eyebrow at me.

"Long story I sighed." I walked past him and helped pull Amy out of the car.

"You mean she doesn't remember anything?" I could hear Sam question Castiel behind us.

Dean hurried over and grabbed onto Amy's other arm and started to pull, she looked up at his face, recognition immediately hit, and "OK you're JENSEN!" She fainted.

He chuckled, "I knew I was good, but geez."

I punched him softly on the shoulder, "Help me." After a few tries we managed to get Amy out of the car and laid out on the soft shoulder.

"Ok so spill where did you get the name Beaver? And WHO the hell gave it to you?" Dean asked as I slowly checked Amy over for any broken bones.

I sighed heavily, trying to be dramatic, "It was my eighteenth birthday." I squinted my eyes up at him, "I thought I was really cool. Went out and bought a pack of cigarettes." Dean nodded for me to go on. "Smoked the whole pack and got sick… Amy, Julia and Erica said it was like a leave it to Beaver episode. There you go."

He laughed. Amy slowly came too, "Beav I had the greatest dream. I dreamt that Jensen was here. He had all his clothes on, but hey I'd take Jensen Ackles any day. I mean with your permission." This time it was my turn to laugh. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey Kap, I don't want you to panic. This isn't Jensen, and no you don't have my permission." I picked a stray shard of glass out of her hair. "This is Dean." I cleared my throat before going on. Her eyes were a little hazy, "Dean Winchester."

She laughed a little and coughed, "Dude, you are so dumb. Dean is just a" but she didn't finish her sentence. She fainted.


	18. Reality TV: A Fourth

Reality TV: A fourth

Sam came running up behind us as Amy came too for the third time. She smiled at me, "Beaver. Seriously my dream was awesome. WHY are you in my bedroom?" She tried to sit up.

I pushed her back towards the gravel, "Wait a second. Amy don't sit up yet."

She stuck her tongue out at me, "I will get up if I want to get up." Then her eyes hit Sam. And yes she was out again.

Dean laughed, "Ok this is going to be a problem."

I threw him a angry look, "Shut-up! Help me get her to the car. I'll take her shoulders, you take her feet." Dean shrugged at me but obeyed.

"Umm Guys?" Sam followed behind us. He looked spooked. Kind of like a long tail cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

I grunted slightly as I picked Amy up, "Dude I'm a little busy trying not to drop one of my best friends." Dean snorted.

"But this is kinda important." He was wringing his hands together.

"Hey! Where's Cas?" Dean looked around.

"Yeah, where'd he go?" I stepped on a rock and almost lost my footing.

"We're almost there." Dean reassured me.

Sam sighed, "He blinked out. But not after making the situation we're in get worse."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "What do you mean?"

"Umm maybe we should wait until you get Amy in the car. I mean I wouldn't want to make you drop her and I'm pretty sure you will if I tell you this. Cause well you're gonna get mad and I wouldn't want" Sam was babbling.

I cut him off mid-sentence, "JUST TELL ME."

"Well," Sam paused scrunching his face, "I was wrong about the ritual."

Dean and I stopped in our tracks. "Like how wrong?" Dean asked.

Sam walked over to me and took over my place holding Amy, "Like Malachi needs four people to complete it."

I walked over to the impala and opened the door making space for Amy in the back seat, "Ok so what's the big deal about that. He needs Amy, Julia and Erica plus one more. Who is the?" I stopped mid-sentence as if I was choking on a burger. "He needs me." I slumped against the side of the car. Sam and Dean walked with Amy silently to the car and placed her in the backseat.

Sam then sat next to me on the gravel, "Yeah." He wrapped his arm around me, "Castiel said he needed an offering. A half breed, the perfect Ying and Yang to give to the portal."

I leaned against his broad shoulder, "Someone who can occupy both heaven and hell. Perfect."

Dean closed the door and sat down on the other side of me, "I'm not" He paused and looked at Sam, "we're not going to let anything happen to you, Amy, Erica or Julia. I promise." He kissed the top of my head and got back up. "Let's get out of here. Don't you need to do some more research Samantha? After all we've got a satanic ritual to stop." He grinned and helped me to my feet.

In the backseat I could see that Amy was starting to wake up. "Wait boys." I had Dean to one side and Sam to the other. I wrapped my arms around them and smiled, "Watch this… Hey KAPPIE!" She sat up with a start and starred out the window, "They wanna have a threesome." She screeched and passed out yet again. I could feel both boys start to chuckle.

"You are something else Martha." Dean shook his head.

"I'm quite aware of that." I answered as I slid into the backseat with Amy.


	19. Reality TV: The Guardian

Reality TV: The Guardian

"Ok so what's the plan then?" Dean asked as he started the car.

I glanced at Amy who was sleeping peacefully next to me in the back seat of the Impala, then at Sam. "Umm, well we've got to get Erica and Julia away from Malachi."

"Well great job Captain Obvious!" Dean shook his head at me. "Got anything deeper then that?"

"No." I grumbled under my breath. Dean turned his attention back to the car and shifted into drive.

Sam turned slightly in his seat, "Hey don't worry about it. Why don't we start with getting more info on you? Maybe that will make it easier to figure out what Malachi's next step is." He tried to smile at me.

"Ok. What would you like to know?" I relaxed a little.

"Ohh Jared." Amy murmured next to me.

Sam raised his eyebrow, "Do I want to know?" I shook my head at him. "Alright then, so tell me more about this guardian gig."

I sighed, "Well, that's a pretty broad topic."

"Ok so then let's start with more family history. Who's your mother?" Sam offered.

I chuckled, "Wow you jump right to the jugular." I wiped my face with my hands, "My mother's was Rosemary."

Dean burst out laughing, "ROSEMARY." Sam threw him a confused look.

I shook my head yes and scowled, "Shut up Dean!"

"ROSEMARY? Seriously Rosemary." He was laughing so hard that he was gasping for breath.

"Yes Rosemary!" I crossed my arms in front of my chest and starred outside the car at the corn fields whipping past.

"Ok, what's so weird about that name?" Sam asked, "I think it's beautiful."

Dean snorted again, "Dude, did you grow up under a rock or what?"

I laughed too, "Sammy you have to keep up with pop culture. You hunt demons for a living right?" Sam nodded despite the confused look on his face. "Have you EVER watched a horror movie?"

"Not really I mean I snuck a few here and there when I was younger. I mean, Dean never let me watch them. Oh whatever! Just get to the point!" Sam sunk down in his seat.

I shook my head at him, "Ok so in 1968 this guy named Roman Polanski made a really scary movie," I paused to make sure Sam was with me, "It was about this couple who try to have a baby." Sam nodded, "Well basically she has the spawn of Satan."

Sam snorted, "Oh! I get it now, Rosemary's baby! That's funny. That's not you right?"

I rolled my eyes, "MOVING ON!"

Sam sniffed with fake tears, "ok so your mom has nothing to do with this so," He thought for a moment, "Ok so did you know you were a guardian then?"

"That one I can answer." I leaned back a little, "So like Castiel said, only half-breeds can actually become guardians."

"Angel Demon combos." Dean interjected.

"Yeah, Angel Demon combos, that's not all though. They take Angel human combos, Gremlin fairy combos stuff like that." I answered.

"Oh." Dean said.

Sam's eyes grew wide, "So there are fairies and gremlins and"

I interrupted him, "Yeah, but that's kinda a lot of info. AND it won't help us today." He nodded with a disappointed look on his face. "So as I was saying, only half-breeds can be guardians. And before you ask it's because we are the only one's that can occupy multiple worlds without consequence."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean, Angels have to report back to heaven eventually. Demons to hell, fairies back to Farie etc." I took a breath before I continued, "So being we technically have no place to call home, we can visit anyplace for extended periods of time. Plus most of us look and act human so there you go."

"Gotcha, so you were assigned Julia?" Sam took out a small notebook from his jacket pocket and started to write.

"Yeah, I was assigned the vessel, which of course is Julia. We've got to save her." I wiped a tear from my cheek.

"NO SPITTER!" Amy gurgled. I laughed.

"Ok, so why didn't you just hide Julia then?" Sam ignored Amy in her dream state.

"Well, for this assignment they had to wipe my memory. I mean my memory of heaven and my assignment." I studied my hands. "They figured that being a big sister would give me plenty of reasons to protect her."

"I can see that." Dean whispered quietly under his breath.

Sam smiled absent mindedly, and then came back to reality, "So you in essence were a real sister then?"

"Yes, well no, I mean yes. Whoever did my memory implant did a really good job." I closed my eyes.

"Memory implant?" Sam asked still writing in his notebook.

"When we go on assignment sometimes there needs to be memories implanted, in the guardian and whoever they are protecting. So I really am apart of Julia's family." I looked at Sam.

"So how important was this job then?" Dean piped up.

"More important then you know." I looked at him in the rearview mirror.

"Well why don't you explain." His lips were thin. His voice was cold.

"But Castiel already told you." I made my voice sound as cold and uncaring as his was.

"I want to hear it from you." Was all he said.

"Martha maybe it will help us." Sam smiled.

I took exactly three deep breaths before starting, "Fine. Look my father is Michael. You know the stupid arch angel and God's right hand man." I could see Dean's eyes getting wider. "I got this assignment directly from him. This portal could combine our worlds. Send us into chaos."

Then Amy sat up.


	20. Reality TV: Number 2

**Reality TV: Number 2**

Amy gasped for air as she sat straight up in the back seat. Her eyes were wide and filled with terror.

"Ames it's ok. I'm right here deep breaths." I patted her shoulder softly.

"DON'T TOUCH ME." She started to raise her hands.

"Hold her hands down!" Sam ordered quickly leaning over the seat.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed and struggled and Sam and I tried to hold her down.

"Crap Amy have you been lifting?" I struggled to get a good grip on her hands. "Calm down, you'll hurt us if you don't stop."

"Hurt you? Hurt you? What about me?" She had started to cry. She started to crumple under the pressure Sam and I had been putting on her wrists. "Why are you hurting me? Why did you kidnap me?" She was sobbing.

I laughed thinking about how my crazy ride had started. "Kappie it's me. It's Beaver. We didn't kidnap you. Relax." She breathed in a couple of shaky breaths before opening her eyes.

"Marty what" Tears came down her face again, "What are we doing here? Did I drink too much? Are you taking me to the hospital?" Her eyes were blurry but thank God there was recognition there again.

"No, no. You haven't had anything to drink. But maybe we should get you something. How close are we to the hotel?" I pointed the question at Sam without looking at him. I kept my eyes focused on Amy. When she realized who he was she was going to flip out. There was no time for her to faint again.

"Hotel? Why are we going to a hotel?" She sniffed a little and started to turn her head in Sam's direction. I pinched her on the shoulder. "OWWW what the hell was that for?" She started to rub the spot.

"It was so you would focus on me. Are you focused?" I put a stern face on to make sure I meant business.

"Yeah, but if you pinch me again I'm going to kick your ass. UNDERSTOOD?" She was pissed. That was good.

"Understood. Look, we're in Hudson, but not the Hudson you call home." I waited for my sentence to hit home. "Some how we have crossed over into another dimension." Her eyes were wide. "But on a happier note, in this dimension Sam and Dean are real!" I finished what I was telling her with a really large grin.

The look that materialized on her face was priceless, "Are you kidding me? Beaver this is not funny. I HATE THAT SHOW PUNKED! I thought it was canceled. Where is the camera?" She turned and looked right at Sam, then at Dean. Then back to Sam.

He offered her his hand, "Hi, I'm Sam Winchester nice to meet you."

"Rock me sexy Jesus!" Then she was out again.

"Dude." I looked at Sam and shook my head.

"What did I say?" He looked a little like a puppy that had been scolded.

"Nothing Sammy. Remember how I told you about your T.V. show?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with her passing out?" He asked.

"Well let's just say that you and Deanie boy here are hanging on our wall of fame?" I could see Dean's eyebrows raise slightly in the rearview mirror.

"Wall of fame?" Sam asked.

I sighed, "Ok if I tell you this then you can't laugh." I paused and then added, "you either Dean!"

"I promise!" Sam said crossing his heart.

"Dean?" I questioned.

He snorted as Sam elbowed him, "Yes yes I promise!"

"Fine! Ok so back at the house that we own in Hudson we have this wall that we dedicate," I paused feeling my face turning red, "To our top 10 hotties."

Dean laughed, "We made the top 10 Sammy! Who's higher me or Sammy?"

Sam's cheeks were redder then mine, "Dean! Shut up!"

"Ha! You're just worried that I'm further up on the top 10 list then me! Who's first? COME ON!" He whined like a little kid.

Amy sat up again, "Actually Martha was out voted Jared, I mean Sam is number 1 you're number 2?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "I tried! Trust me I tried!" I could see Dean's facial expression drop.

Sam's brightened, "Dude you're number 2. Get it number 2?"

And we all started to crack up!


	21. Reality TV: My Powers

Reality TV: powers

"Ok so you're telling me this isn't a dream?" Amy asked again for the thousandth time.

"No it's not a dream. That's Sam and there's Dean." I gestured to the guys as they leaned over the pool table in the bar we had stopped at.

"One more time, that's Sam, Sam Winchester. There's Dean, I mean really?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

I leaned across the booth and pinched her in the arm again, "Believe me now?" I asked.

"GOD! Why do you keep doing that?" She squeaked as she rubbed the now reddened portion of her shoulder.

"DUDE! I will keep doing that until you believe me!" I stuffed a fry into my mouth and grinned.

"Fine I believe you. But what I don't believe is that well, I don't believe all that other crap you told me. I mean really, me being able to move stuff with my mind." She sipped her crown and seven through the small green straw the bar tender had put into the glass.

"Look Amy I wish it wasn't true. Not because it isn't the coolest power in the world but because it would make you a whole lot safer." I crossed my arms in front of me and stared hard at her. "This is serious. If Malachi has Erica and Julia it's going to take all of us to get them back."

She blinked for a few seconds, "God it's just so incredible. I mean Jared and whoops, I mean Sam and Dean but to top it all off I have a real angel talking to me right now." She smiled.

"Look Amy, I told you I'm no angel." I sipped my drink.

"Oh Puhlease! You have to be an angel! So if I can move stuff with my mind what can you do? Remember those nights we would talk about having super powers? What's yours?" She leaned over the table and smacked me playfully.

"Yeah Martha what's your super power?" Dean asked as he slid into the booth next to Amy. She stiffened for a moment and winked. I could feel her heart start to beat as if it were my own.

"I'd be interested to hear that one too." Sam said as he sat next to me.

I looked at all of them, "Well that one's complicated." I took a long swig from my glass and tried to avoid their gazes.

"What could be more complicated then four girls being pulled through an interdimensional portal, confronted by two of their top 10 hotties who will help them defeat evil and send them home?" Amy asked followed by Sam and Dean's laughter.

I glared at her, I was definitely glad to have the real Amy back but really? "Smartass." I took another sip from my drink.

"Look Martha, you want our help on this venture right." Dean's voice was still cold and uncaring. Ever since the car ride into town and my revelations Dean had started to grow distant. Before his eyes held concern. I could tell just by looking at him that he trusted me. Maybe even cared. But now all that I saw were empty hazel orbs. His eyes had become callus and hateful in a matter of hours. I hated that.

"Yeah." I did everything to avoid his eyes.

"Then you'll tell us," he paused, "everything."

"Dean." Sam said warning him.

I put my hand up, "No it's ok. He's right." I paused for dramatic affect, all three of them leaning in towards me, "I can burp the alphabet." I whispered. Amy and Sam laughed at my joke taking some of the tension away.

Dean starred at me, "Damn Angel's" He pushed out of the booth and headed towards the door.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Amy asked as she drained the remaining liquor from her glass.

Sam threw me a concerned look, "Well if I was a betting man, which of course I'm not, I would bet he's mad at your little half-breed friend here." Sam motioned in my direction, "It's been a hard year for him."

"Umm sitting right here." I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, but you have to admit that my little angel hasn't had it so great either. I mean getting all those memories back like that ugh!" Amy ignored me too.

"HELLO?" I sang

"Try going to hell for your sibling and then we can talk." Sam sat back and crossed his arms.

"HA! Try cleaning out three kitty liter boxes. I got you!" Amy sat back and laughed.

"Ok you two dweebs. I'm not sure what Dean's problem is, but that doesn't change the fact that we have to come up with a plan and fast." I flicked Sam in the ear.

"Ouch, fine! But Dean was right. We have to know what weapons we have in our arsenal before we plan." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and squeezed.

"She wields a sword made of hell fire." Castiel's calm voice came from over my shoulder.

Amy's eyes widened, "Castiel?" She squeaked

I groaned, "Why don't you ever mind your own business?"

"They have to know child." He crossed in front of our booth and slid in next to Amy.

I glared at him from across the table, "Look, you jerk, we can do this without you."

He smiled at me, "She can also read minds. OH and she is trained in the dark arts." He winked at me.

"YOU BASTARD." I started to go over the table at him, but of course he was gone.

"The dark arts?" Sam asked.

"Like witch craft? Oh and do you carry numb chucks?" Amy giggled.

I sat in silence a small fire building up in my stomach, "As a matter of fact I do."

"Really?" Amy asked stunned, "I mean you always asked for a pair for your birthday but really?" Her voice rose to a squeak at the end.

"Yeah, yeah. Sometimes memories sneak through." I closed my eyes and tried to relax. Memories of my training flashed before my eyes. My father's face. My blood streaked clothes after my first kill on the battle field. My sword glowing.

"Can we get back to the dark arts?" Sam brought me back to reality. "OHHH Dean hates witches. You are in sooooo much trouble." He taunted me.

I growled, "Look whose talking."

Sam leaned back from me, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know." I could see the realization of what I meant hit Sam like a Mack truck.

"Martha." Amy whispered my name. I looked past her towards the entrance of the bar. The door opened slightly in the wind, out in the parking lot stood Ruby.

A rush of hate hit my system. The fire that had been burning in my stomach exploded out into the open. I could feel my hair rising on end, a strong tinge of power emanating from my inner core.

"Umm Martha what's wrong?" Sam asked quietly.

I ignored him. Pushing up and over the booth I headed towards the door. A gust of wind came through again, Ruby was smiling. Her teeth glinted in the moonlight. "It's on now bitch."

"Martha wait!" I could barely hear Amy's cry.

The door swung open again, Ruby beckoned for me to come.

"I told you she was special." A whisper on the wind.


	22. Reality TV: Reunions

Reality TV: Reunions

The smell of sulfur filled my nostrils as I stormed out of the bar. I felt the power emanating from my core start to transform me. My hands at my side I felt my sword materialize. I gripped the handle feeling my power start to move. This was all Ruby's fault. I would make her pay.

"Ahh I see you've figured it all out now haven't you?" Her grin shimmered in the moonlight. "I mean I figured even a half-breed would get it sooner or later." Her laughter made the hairs on my airs stand on end.

I growled, "Enough. Are you here for me or what?"

She threw her hands up in the air, "You got me sheriff." She giggled. "Malachi ordered that you should be alive. He didn't tell me what shape you had to be in though."

"Bring it on then." My grip tightened around the dark metallic handle of my sword. I lifted it getting into my ready stance. My power traveled down until its blade shown red hot against the dark moonlit sky.

"They told me that you carried a blade made of hellfire. What makes you so special?" Ruby drew a hidden blade from her boot.

I snarled, "Who said I'm special?"

She taunted me further, "You must be special, the blade you fight with carries the mark of my master. I mean I've never seen a half-breed carry one before." She smiled.

I lunged forward, "Maybe I stole it."

She moved and avoided my attack, "Now I think we both know that isn't true." Our blades clashed in a shower of red and orange sparks lighting up the night.

I swung again with all my might missing her face by a few centimeters, "Shut-up! You don't know anything!" I screamed.

Her laughter echoed against the empty night behind us, "Maybe it was a gift? From hmmm let me see," She attacked me again forcing me to lose my footing on the slightly wet pavement of the parking lot. I absorbed the blow with my glowing blade, "From your mother." He eyes turned an inky black.

With a sudden burst of strength I forced her back, "You don't get to talk about her."

She threw her head back and howled, "Eh, eh touchy aren't we?" I screeched and forged ahead after her attacking her. She glanced blow after blow away with little effort.

"Where is my sister?" I screamed at her.

"Martha, she really isn't your sister. Especially after I tell her about you mother." She winked at me.

"Where is she?" I screamed again.

"Oh she's safe; we can't do anything to her just yet." She answered.

I felt my body relax a little. Julia was safe that meant Erica would be too. It was like Ruby could read my mind because she took advantage of my distraction to lunge. I felt her small sword cut through my flesh. I collapsed to my knees as she pulled her blade free.

"MARTHA!" Amy screamed from the entrance of the bar. I heard a loud pop as one of those small smart cars came flying towards us. Ruby laughed and dodged just as the metal of the car scraped against the pavement next to us. I saw a strip of blue power blow through the air towards us. My power left me as it hit sending me ass over tea kettle across the parking lot.

"Shit Amy! Watch where you're aiming!" Sam screeched at her. I was on my back as he came towards me.

"Sam watch out!" I could only whisper at him as Ruby slunk out of the shadows towards him.

He closed his eyes and concentrated for a minute, "Ruby don't make me send you back." His voice was calm and even.

She laughed humorously, "You wouldn't. You can't."

He squinted at her raising his hand, "Watch me."

"You bastard." She snarled as she backed into the shadows.

The smell of sulfur left the area around me and I knew Ruby was gone. Sam ran over to the spot I was lying, "You shouldn't have done that." He cleared my hair away from my face.

I coughed a little, "Sorry, I know. I just well."

"Were being stupid and reckless and well a bit retarded." Amy chimed in as she knelt by me, "But DAMN girl you rocked! Did you know your hair changes color when you get really mad?" She laughed.

I closed my eyes and coughed again, this time blood trickled out of my mouth, "I had forgotten. See I told you I'm no angel." I tried to smile and winced in pain.

Sam laughed, "Well miss half-breed now that we have seen a little of what you can do I think we've got a shot." I nodded at him, "But first we should probably patch you up."

"What about Dean?" I whispered.

"He'll find his way back, don't worry." Sam said as he started to pull me up. "Can you walk?" I nodded wordlessly. Blood now soaked my shirt where Ruby has stabbed me; I must have looked like a murder scene.

"She wasn't supposed to kill me; it should just be a flesh wound." I said and winced in reply. Sam wrapped one of my arms around his neck Amy took the other one as they helped me limp towards the hotel.

"Some flesh wound." Amy said solemnly. She perked up a little, "Hey did you see me throw that car? Was that not the awesomest thing you've ever seen?"

"Is awesomest even a word?" Sam asked.

"It is now!" Amy said confidently.

I laughed and then winced, "You guys are the awesomest."

They laughed outloud.

_I'm coming for you. _A deep whisper hit my ears. I ignored it.


	23. Reality TV: Motel

Reality TV: Motel

_**Hope you all like what I've written so far! Sorry this took a little longer… Please feel free to give me a review! I want to make sure I'm heading in the right direction!**_

I shifted painfully until I was leaning against the wall outside the motel room. Amy eyed me nervously, "Do you think she would attack us again? In the room?" Her voice was tense.

I managed a smile despite my pain, "No I'm pretty sure Sam scared her off for now." Amy's face relaxed with relief. I could see her thoughts rummaging around in her head. She reached out and flicked me in the ear. "Ouch!" My free hand moved to my ear to help sooth the pain. "What was that for?"

"That was for running out and getting yourself hurt and almost killed! I mean what were you thinking any way?" Amy screeched at me. I opened my mouth to respond but unfortunately she wasn't done, "What would we have done if you had died? And all we were trying to do is find out what you can really do! Why is that bad? You went off the deep end fast and BAM!" Amy was breathless at the end of her rant.

"You done?" I asked calmly

She thought for a moment before answering, then reached out and flicked me again, "Yep, now I'm done." She had a triumphant smile on her face.

I grimaced with pain, "Look I'm sorry. I didn't want to explain all of my powers there in the bar. There were ears there."

"What?" Amy threw me a confused look.

Breathing in painfully I sighed, "Ruby was listening. I'm sure there were other demons in the bar too. I couldn't say anything for fear of getting attacked."

Amy's eyes opened wide, "So that's why you freaked out at Castiel."

I nodded in agreement, "That and he really can be a meddling jerk. I'm surprised he isn't here right now."

"But I am." His smooth deep voice emerged from a nearby shadow making Amy jump.

"Castiel." My voice warned him. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled at me, "I just came to talk to you," he paused and looked at Amy, "in private."

Amy giggled nervously, "Well maybe I'll just go in and check on Sam."

Castiel nodded, "Yes go inside, there's no danger in the room."

Amy looked at me for a second and then hurried into the motel room. I could see the curtain move slightly which meant she was trying to eaves drop. I walked up to the window and tapped quietly with my fingers. I heard her squeal a little and move away from the window.

"Alright, what did you want to talk about?" I crossed my arms and winced.

Castiel's eyes widened, "You're hurt?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "No shit Sherlock. Seriously was it the blood stained shirt or my intense pain that clued you in?"

He laughed humorously at my sarcasm, "I didn't sense your pain. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I was slow, she got me." I relaxed and little and tried to lean against the wall again.

He smiled a little, "Ruby is a skilled fighter." He walked towards me slowly and raised his hand. Immediately my pain started to recede. His hand glowed with a soft white light. Heat built up from my inside out and then I felt like I was whole again. He stepped back and looked at me, "Now you should be fine, just stay away from her witch blade. Without me you would have been dead in hours."

I cursed under my breath, "Stupid witch." I knew she had another trick up her sleeve. She must have cursed her blade.

Castiel cleared his throat. "Martha there isn't much time. Malachi has found another guardian to start his ritual. He is going to try to open the gate to hell without Amy."

My head snapped up, "But he can't do that. Wait can he do that?"

Castiel nodded, "He has found another guardian. Malachi is going to drain his blood in place of yours. Without Amy the gate will only stay open for a short time and then close. But that will be enough to let out his master."

I shuddered at the thought of Malachi's master, Lucifer. Then a cold realization hit me, "Another guardian?" I trembled, "You mean there's another half-breed like me around?"

Castiel handed me a medium sized black bundle. "You'll need this to free your friends."

And then the bastard was gone… again.


	24. Reality TV: The Plan

Reality TV: The Plan

_Here's some more! Hope you guys like it! Remember feedback is always welcomed!_

I grumbled under my breath as I opened the door to the motel room. Amy and Sam sat up straight in their chairs as I entered the room.

"What'd he say?" Amy asked.

I eyed her, "You didn't hear?"

She shook her head no, "Not for lack of trying though. It was like he didn't want me to hear."

Sam stood up, "What's the plan then?" He crossed the room to his bag and started to rummage nervously through.

"The plan?" I sighed, "The plan is going to have to be storming the castle."

He looked at me surprised, "Storming the castle?"

"Castiel said that Malachi has found another guardian. That means that Julia and Erica are out of time." I sat in Sam's vacated seat.

Amy winced, "Another guardian? Do you have a long lost brother or sister we don't know about that he could use?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm not sure who Malachi has. But we have to act, now."

Sam collapsed on the bed, "What else did he tell you?"

"Not much more. He gave me this though." I placed the bundle Castiel had given me on the table.

Amy looked at it, "I hope there's a bomb in there."

I managed a laugh, "I don't think so." I started to unwrap the package. The dark material was soft under my touch. Inside a cross glinted gold encrusted with rubies and emeralds. I closed my eyes. "It's mine."

"It's beautiful." Amy gasped as she ran her fingers over the stones.

"Why that?" Sam asked.

"My father gave me this cross before I left on this mission." I opened my eyes and looked at him. "He confiscated from a knight that fought in the crusades. It was consecrated in holy water and the jewels were from the chalice of eternal life."

Sam blinked, "Anything else we can use in there?"

I continued to unfold the fabric. Next a short blade was revealed. Its handle was made of a dark black metal. A large star sapphire was set in the top of the light blue blade. I laughed a little. "It's yours." I said as I handed it over the table to Amy.

"What?" She asked standing up.

"It's yours." I repeated trying to hand her the blade.

"No, no, no." She pushed it away. "How do you know it's mine?"

I flipped the blade over and smiled. Etched into the light blue metal Amy's name glinted in the light of the motel room. "It's a present."

Her eyes filled with wonder and she took the blade from my hand, "From who?"

I winked at her, "It's good to have friends in high places."

Sam cleared his throat, "What else?"

I folded over the last bit of material. In the folds a small cross on a chain revealed itself. I smiled and handed it to Sam. "This was my mothers. It will protect you as we fight."

Sam took the cross tentatively in his hands, "Your mothers?"

I nodded, "She wasn't always a demon. My mother once sat with my father on the left side of the throne in heaven." A tear glinted down my face.

Sam smiled solemnly, "I will never take it off."

I smiled back, "Good."

Amy's attention now away from her blade she looked at me, "What will you fight with? I mean where is your weapon?"

I laughed, "Ames I fight with a hellfire blade." She looked at me confused, I continued, "It appears when I call it."

"So how are we going to find them?" Sam asked drawing us all back to the problem at hand.

I fished in my pocket pulling out a small silver ring. "With this." I placed it on the table so that Amy and Sam could see.

Sam sucked in an alarmed breath, "That's Ruby's."

"Dude! I know! Didn't Amy tell you about her listening in on our conversation at the bar?" I cocked my head sideways.

"Yeah, but what does Ruby's ring have to do with that?" He asked

"Well I have something of hers now, which means with a small spell we should be able to find her. AND if I'm right she'll be right in the thick of things with Malachi." I stood up and started to head to the bathroom.

"But wait aren't you hurt?" Amy asked with concern in her voice.

I turned to her and raised my blood stained shirt, "Like I said it's good to have friends in high places."

She smiled brightly in return, "See Castiel isn't so bad."

I shook my head, "No he's one of the good guys. Like I said before, he can just be a meddling jerk!" We laughed together.

"So what are we going to do once we find them?" Sam asked bursting our happy little bubble.

My smile turned into a frown, "Well we fight. With the three of us together we should be able to distract Malachi and Ruby enough to free the others."

"What if it doesn't work?" Amy asked.

"It has to." I said as I grabbed my other t-shirt and headed towards the bathroom. I closed the door and slide down to the tiled floor. It had to work. Julia and Erica were depending on us. Tears slid down my face and I shuddered. I whipped my face and stood up. Shedding my bloody shirt I changed and mentally put my battle gear on. I exited the bathroom to Amy and Sam's whispers. "Ok guys what's up?"

Sam looked up at me, "It's just well I think I'm going to need all the strength I can get if we are going to do this." He lifted a small flask in the air. "And I should do this before Dean gets here."

"And I told him no!" Amy piped in. Sam slumped down a little; I guess he didn't realize that Amy would know about his little problem too.

I crossed over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, "Sam the power is in you not in her blood." He looked up at me his face stained with tears. "She was only having you drink so that she would hold power over you." I smiled, "You are stronger then you know."

"I just don't think I can do this without it." He looked ashamed and lost.

I walked to the table and picked up Amy's blade. "You won't have to."

"What?" Sam looked confused.

"You won't have to." I repeated looking down at the sapphire. "Because you can drink mine."

Amy gasped, "NO!" She stood up and walked towards me. "How is that going to help?"

"NO!" Sam agreed looking astonished.

I smiled at both of them, "Look guys this is the only way. Sam until we get Ruby's blood out of your system she will always hold power of you. Once she's dead the threat is gone. I think my blood should mask the effects of hers until we can kill her."

"But" Sam started.

"But nothing Sam. Once I've crossed back over with Amy, Julia and Erica the affects of my blood will be gone. This is your chance to be free." I pushed past Amy and sat next to Sam on the bed.

Sam looked at me embarrassed, "You don't understand. Every time Ruby shared her blood with me, well, it" He paused turning red, "It became sexual." He finally spit out.

Amy laughed out loud, "HA! I totally forgot about that!"

Sam buried his face in his hands, "I know! It's disgusting!"

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, "Dude! It's not a big deal! We've all dated someone we regret!" He snorted. Amy laughed again and collapsed onto a chair near the door.

"It's not funny!" Sam looked at her.

I threw Amy a bad look, "Sam it won't be like that! Besides, you're my number two anyways."

He managed a laugh, "Look maybe I should just go cold turkey and be done with it."

I smiled, "Tonight is not a cold turkey night Sam. We'll do this now, and then you call Dean and get him back here ok." He nodded. I took Amy's blade and sliced my wrist at my pulse point. "Hurry I heal faster then the normal person." He gingerly took my wrist and held it up to his mouth and drank. His eyes widened as the power from my blood entered his mouth. I started to see images from his mind. First his father, then a picture of his mother, next a younger Dean patching up his skinned knee and whipping his tears. Last Ruby laughing as he took her blood into his system.

"Enough!" Amy yelled as she pried my wrist from his hands. Sam stood up and staggered. A cry of pain pealed from his mouth. He collapsed on the floor near the bed.

"Oh God! Sam!" I screamed as I feel to my knees near him. Amy helped me roll him on his back.

"Sam!" She started shaking him.

He started to come to, "Wow! What a ride!" We helped him sit up slowly. His blue eyes almost glittered with his new found power. He turned and looked at me, "I really am your number two aren't I?" He winked making me blush.

Amy giggled, "Yes you are!"

I blushed more, "SHUT UP! Now go call your brother."

Sam laughed and pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Dean's number. "Dean." Sam's face dropped. "It's his voicemail."

Amy's face dropped too, "Try again."

Sam nodded and hit send on his phone again. He shook his head, "Voicemail again."

I sat down on the bed, "Is he really that mad at me?"

Sam got to his feet and started to pace, "No matter how mad he gets he always answers his phone."

An immediate sense of dread hit the room like a bomb. Sam tried to call again, "Damn-it Dean! Answer your phone you pinhead."

"It's him." I whispered.

"What?" Amy and Sam asked in unison.

"It's him." I whispered again.

Amy shook my shoulders, "What do you mean it's him."

I snapped back to reality, "I mean it's him. He's the guardian."

Sam looked confused, "Wait I thought they only took half-breeds as guardians."

I started to cry, "Sam do you believe that when we die we go someplace else. Like heaven or hell?"

He nodded, "Yeah, that's an obvious one."

I heard Amy sniff which made my tears start coming faster, "Well when Dean sacrificed himself for you I think," I paused trying to get myself under control, "I think God granted him a second chance."

"A second chance for what?" Sam's voice was angry.

"He's a recruit now." I finally managed.

"WHAT?" Sam was shaking me now.

"He's your guardian Sam. He was sent back to guard you." I looked into his eyes.

Then Sam fainted.


	25. Reality TV: A Time Act

Reality TV: A Time To Act

_Martha, Sam and Amy get ready to go!_

_Reviews Please!_

"Wow! He's heavy." Amy complained as she helped me get Sam up to the bed.

"I know. Maybe he should go on a diet." We giggled together. Once we got him onto to the bed Amy and I started to prepare for what was coming next.

"So how are you going to find her?" Amy asked as I tied Ruby's ring to a shoelace I had gotten from Dean's extra work boots.

I smiled, "Well I plan to scry for her position. It's really simple. Once we get her position on a map we'll be able to surprise her. It's actually kinda neat." Amy nodded her head as I started to swing the shoe lace with the ring above the map of Wisconsin we had found in Dean's bag. She had also found a rag and had started to clean her sword.

"You know, I kinda feel like Buffy right now." She said absentmindedly.

I looked up from the map, "What do you mean?"

She smiled, "Well this is kinda like that season where Dawn appeared out of no where. You know when she was the key made flesh!" She looked up at me suddenly. "OH GOD! That means they are going to have to bleed Dean, Erica and Julia dry to get that get open aren't they?" She had panic in her voice.

I nodded, "Maybe not dry though. Without you the gate will shut. They'll need to keep those three alive until they capture you."

Amy looked like she was going to throw up. "Buffy never had to deal with this kinda crap."

I laughed, "Don't worry! Once we find them we'll wake Sam up. Besides, did Buffy ever have an angel demon combo on her side?"

Amy tapped her finger on her cheek in though, "Well she did have Angel but he was a vampire, so no!"

"See Ames you already got something Buffy doesn't. Plus she couldn't move stuff with her mind!" I tried to reassure her and hide the large pit that was forming in my stomach.

She perked up, "You're right."

Just then the ring pulled itself to the map and stuck itself firmly in place. "Gotcha!" I growled.

Sam stirred and slowly sat up on the bed, "What happened? How did I get here?" He was out of it and a bit woozy. I got up leaving the map and the ring and headed towards his bed.

"Here, drink this." I handed him the glass of water we had placed on his bedside table.

He blinked his eyes at me, "This isn't holy water?" He asked as he took a sip.

I smiled, "Actually it is." Sam's eyes widened and he started to spit. "Don't! It should give you strength. Besides I blessed it myself!"

He rolled his eyes and swallowed, "So I didn't dream that Dean is my guardian right?"

I shook my head, "Sadly no. But on a happier note, I found Ruby."

"Two days ago I would have been happy to hear you say that. Now I'm not so sure." He managed a sad smile.

I smiled back, "We have to go now Sam. Do you think you're up to it." I pointed to the digital clock on the night stand. "It's 11:30 I'm pretty sure the ritual will start at midnight."

He nodded and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, "Let's do this." The cross I had given him caught the light and glinted. He absentmindedly grabbed for it and held onto it with his hand. "It's funny but this makes me feel, so"

"Peaceful." I finished for him.

He looked me straight in the eyes and smiled, "Yeah. Like when I think of my mom, and well Dean."

I patted him on his shoulder, "Well it's time to go do some guarding of our own. Let's get your brother and my sister back!"

"And Erica!" Amy chimed in.

"And Erica!" I repeated.


	26. Reality TV: Family Ties

Reality TV: Family Ties

_Thanks for reading! Any feedback is greatly appreciated!_

"Ok so let's go over the plan one last time." Amy paced back and forth through the motel room as Sam and I packed his bag full of weapons.

I looked up at her, "Well once we get there, we'll enter through the back. I will cast a spell masking our presence. That will give us the time we need to sneak up on them. After that well, we just try to kill as many demons as possible."

Amy stopped in her tracks and looked at me, "This isn't going to work." A look of panic covered her face, "I mean what happens if one of them possess me?"

I immediately froze in place. The knife that I was holding softly fell to the bed. I hadn't thought of possession. Sam was safe because of the tattoo he had on his chest. The symbol stopped anyone demon from entering his body. I was safe because well, I am a demon. Well half demon anyhow, but what about Amy? I tried to answer her, "I uh, well, possession hmm?"

"Here." Sam thrust a small talisman towards her. I looked at him with a confused look on my face. "Amy take it. As long as you have this charm on no one will be inside your body other then you." He smiled slyly. "It's like the tattoo on my chest."

"Thank you." Amy replied timidly as she placed the necklace over her head.

Sam settled on the bed and looked up at me, "Now Martha is there anything else we need to know before we go. Any other information that might help or hurt us? Because we are putting ourselves in harms way. We could die." He blinked and waited.

I knew there were things that Malachi and Ruby could use against us. I thought for a minute before answering. "Yeah I guess there is." I rubbed my face with my hands. I could feel the energy draining from my body.

"What is it?" Amy asked as she sat in the open chair by the window.

"Err. Well you guys are gonna freak if I tell you everything." I collapsed on the floor leaning my back against the chest of drawers behind me.

Sam's eyebrow shot up, "I'm not sure anything else is going to surprise me tonight. Go ahead, we've got to know everything."

"Because knowing is half the battle!" Amy giggled. I laughed too, her GI Joe reference was very appropriate.

Sam shot her a confused look, "What?"

"GI Joe? Dude did you watch any cartoons when you were younger? Or were you born with a book in your hand?" Amy asked surprised.

Sam blushed, "I liked Bugs Bunny." Amy burst out laughing.

I cleared my throat, "Leave him alone Amy."

Sam smiled at me, "Alright cartoon preferences aside, what more can you tell us about Malachi?"

I sighed, "Actually not much. He's not the one I'm worried about?"

"Why?" Sam and Amy asked in unison.

"Because he is only a tool." I looked down at my hands.

"HA! Tool!" Amy laughed again.

"I don't think he's that kind of tool Amy. Martha go on." Sam urged me to continue.

I nodded in his direction, "I think someone else is using Malachi as a front to get the gate to hell open."

"But who?" Amy asked now back on the task of the conversation.

"Well." I paused, "I think it's Ruby."

Sam gasped, "What? Why Ruby? She's just a lower level demon. Come on why would she want to open the gate to hell?"

I looked at him for a few seconds, "There is more to Ruby then you think."

"Like she's a bitch?" Amy asked helpfully?

I smiled at her, "Yes she is but even more then that."

"Quit stalling just tell us!" Amy leaned towards me.

"Well how do I put this? Hmmm well Ruby is," I searched my head for an easy way to tell them, "Ruby is my sister."

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Sam and Amy exploded

"How can she be your sister?" Sam asked now pacing the room.

"Yeah, I thought she was a demon." Amy followed right behind him.

I slowly stood and grabbed each one of them by their wrists, "Sit!" They both sat at the end of the bed and starred up at me. "Look Ruby is my half sister." They still weren't getting the whole picture. I sighed remembering everything really sucked. "Ok so remember how I told you my mother and father sat on God's left side?"

"What does that have to do with any of this?" Sam demanded.

"Well at least her dad isn't Jesus right? In the bible he sits on the right hand of the father with the holy spirit right?" Amy was trying to help me out.

I knelt in front of both of them, "You're right Amy. My father is definitely not Jesus."

"SO WHO THE HELL IS HE THEN?" Sam's voice started to rise.

I scrunched my face at him, "Michael." I braced myself for another explosion.

"Like the archangel?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yep." I answered

"WOW!" Amy gasped. "So your mother was an archangel too then?"

I nodded, "One of the highest order well until the fall."

Sam looked at me thoughtfully, "So how is Ruby your half sister then?"

I started to pace now, "Well my mother is kinda Satan's consort."

"Huh?" Amy asked

"A consort is a wife or a husband. Especially when it comes to royalty." Sam said his face hidden in his hands. "So you're telling me I had sex with the spawn of Satan?"

I chuckled, "Literally."

"Wow and I thought my last boyfriend was bad!" She patted him on the back, "Think of it this way, it's only up from here!"

Sam threw an exasperated look at her, "Thanks. Well I hope that's it. We've got to get going."

Amy laughed, "Nope I bet the next thing she's going to tell us it that Castiel is her uncle!"

I laughed nervously, "Um guys? He kinda is."


	27. Reality TV: Summons

Reality TV: Summons

_Sorry I haven't updated! Read and enjoy! Let me know what you think! Reviews are awesome!_

"Really?" Amy's voice screeched, "Castiel is your uncle?"

I nodded my head, "Unfortunately yes."

Amy snickered, "SO you're telling me that Castiel, THE HOT Castiel is your uncle?"

I made a face at her, "Hot? Ok I wouldn't go that far!"

She laughed again, "Oh Puhlease you totally went that far! Remember that episode were we found out about the body Castiel had taken over?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

I immediately started to blush, "I have no current recollection about that episode."

Sam snickered now too, "So what is he? Your number 3?"

"Ha Ha Ha very funny guys! Am I the only one that remembers that we have to stop the apocalypse tonight?" I crossed my arms defensively across my chest.

Sam threw his hands up, "Oh no one forgot you uncle lover!" Amy burst into laughter falling back onto the bed. Sam followed suit holding his stomach with his hands.

I stood silently watching them. "I'm glad you guys think this is so funny!"

Amy looked at me her face red with laughter, "Uncle Lover, that's a good one!" She snorted and collapsed back onto the bed.

Anger started to seep into my consciousness. I breathed in deep trying to calm myself down. _My memory was gone how was I supposed to know? _I thought to myself. When I felt my hellfire blade materialize at my side I knew it was time to get some air. I turned on my heel and headed towards the door.

Sam sat straight up, "Where are you going?" His voice breathless from laughter.

"Getting some air." I grumbled as I walked through the door frame outside. I could hear him starting to protest but I ignored it.

I starred up at the night sky, the stars like diamonds. I let the cool air of the night waft across my cheeks calming me down. I breathed in, the smell of a freshly sown field and no pollution. I let my muscles loosen and I opened my mind to my surroundings. The sounds of mice scurrying and night birds chirping filled my mind.

"Creak." I spun around my body in a ready position to attack.

Sam smiled, "Sorry! Just me, I wanted to make sure you're ok." Amy followed sheepishly behind him.

"Yeah, I don't know why I thought that was so funny. I guess I just needed to laugh." She shrugged her apology.

I stood up the last of my anger leaving me in a rush, "I know laughing would feel good right now." I managed a smile.

Just then the soft wind changed direction. The smell of fields no longer there replacing itself with a harsh sulfuric smell. Amy waved her hand in front of her nose, "Ok did someone fart? It smells like rotten eggs out here!"

I could see Sam tense. I felt it too, not only had the smell of the air changed but the density too. "Sam." My voice held a warning.

He glanced my direction, "I know. Who do you think it is?"

I crouched scanning the parking lot of the motel, "It can't be Ruby or Malachi. It's too close to midnight for them to be here."

Amy looked from Sam to me in confusion, "Um what's happening?"

A high pitched squeal sliced through the air like a knife through flesh. Sam's hands went immediately to his ears. "What is that?"

Amy starred in confusion, "Why are you covering your ears?"

Sam collapsed to his knees, "Don't you hear that?" He grunted in pain doubling over still holding his ears. I could see small droplets of blood on the concrete below him.

I walked calmly over to Amy and grabbed her arm. She looked at me confused, "Look Amy I can't explain now, but I need you to go back into the motel room."

"Why?" She asked looking down at Sam who was whimpering now.

"We're being summoned." She looked at me confusion still evident in her eyes. "Sam and I are being summoned. I don't know how they found us, but I need you to go back into the motel room. Grab that cross I gave you." She still looked confused. "Grab the cross and start saying the Lord's Prayer. You know it right?" She nodded yes. "Don't worry about us. I'll make sure we get back in time to help Erica, Julia and Dean I promise."

She turned to walk back into the motel the screeching getting louder. She paused at the door and looked back to me, "Where are you going?"

I managed a smile despite the fear rising in my stomach, "Trust me Ames, you don't want to know." She nodded putting her full trust in me and headed back into the room. I knelt next to Sam. "Sammy!" I shook him, no response. "SAMMY you have to listen to me."

He moved his head so that he could see me, pain still racking his body. "Sam we don't have much time. Do you still have the cross I gave you on?" He nodded yes to me. The screeching was getting to be unbearable, even to me. "Good. Now we're being summoned. I need you to hold on to me. Whatever you do don't let go." Confusion filled his eyes now but he nodded yes. I tried to rub the blood that was trickling out of his nose down his chin.

Sam looked up at me again, "Where?" he managed to push out despite his pain.

I shook my head at him, "Not sure. I have a good idea but I'm not sure. That's why you have to promise you'll hold on to me." A tear slid down his cheek and he nodded yes. "I promise you Sam. I'll make sure we both come out of this in one piece." He nodded again.

The wind got stronger, surrounding us with the smell of sulfur. I closed my eyes. "Burning flesh. SHIT!" Sam's eyes got wider. "Sam I think we're going to hell."

Sam looked up at me his eyes, yellow. I held my breath and tried to touch his mind with my, "Hold on Sammy. Hold on." He nodded.


	28. Reality TV: The Ninth Circle

Reality TV: The Ninth Circle

_The plot thickens! Let me know what you think! Yesterday's episode inspired me!_

I heard Sam groan in pain as the earth gave way underneath us. I squeezed him closer as we started to fall warm air whipping my hair around my face. The putrid smell of burning flesh now surrounding screams of tortured souls engulfing us. I could see that Sam was sobbing now, his face soaked with tears. I brushed his hair back from his face, "Sam it's going to be ok. I promise." He nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. I did the same praying that I wasn't lying to him.

Our bodies sped up until each level of hell became a blur. It was like a horrible ride at some amusement that wouldn't stop. Soon screams gave way to elevator music and I knew we had come to our destination. A cheesy rendition of 'Burnin' for you' was being piped all around us. Our bodies slowed and I could feel us come to a stop. I slowly opened my eyes startled to see that my jeans and rocker t-shirt had changed into a white gossamer gown. Sam was now wearing linen kakis and a white frilly shirt. "Shit, shit, shit!" I swore under my breath.

Sam opened his eyes in alarm, "What? Are we dead? Oh my god! We're dead aren't we?" He pushed away slightly from me and sat up.

I curled my legs into me noticing for the first time that my black keds were still on my feet. "Thank God for small miracles." I murmured before turning my attention back to Sam. "No Sam we're not dead. Just screwed. I'm not sure which is actually worse right now."

He eyes wide with confusion he finally took our surroundings in. We had landed on a smooth black and white tiled floor which was spotless. A stark contrast to the dirty blacktop we had started off on. The room was draped with rich red velvet and spotted with overstuffed red velvet chairs. "Where are we exactly?" He whispered worry coloring his voice.

"Ever heard of Dante's Inferno?" I asked still sitting on the floor. He nodded. "Well Dante actually got hell mostly right."

"Ok this doesn't look like hell at all." Sam gestured towards the long counter top opposite us. It was lined with gold trim and housed selves and computers behind it. "This place looks more like a hotel lobby or a luxury office building then hell. Dante's poem never mentioned this." He poked at one of the overstuffed chairs closest to him.

I shook my head and sighed, "Well they've remodeled since then."

Sam cleared his throat, "Ok so when I finally got Dean to talk about hell, well he never described it like this. It was all pain, screams, torture and horrible smells. It smells like," he paused and sniffed the air, "Like a campfire."

I closed my eyes and sniffed as well. I got nothing but burning flesh. "Ok well Dean probably only hit the 2nd or third ring. That's where all the damned souls go, you know the ones that demons collected." A vision of Dean chained up being beaten flashed through my mind. I cringed, "He saw the real hell, this is only illusion." I stood up slowly and smoothed out my dress.

"Ok but where are we then? I mean the outfits, the elevator music? Where are we?" He crossed back over to me and forced me to look at him. "Why are you so worried? Who brought us here?"

I flinched at the harsh tone of his voice. His eyes were back to normal now, no longer yellow but I could still see the demon in him trying to escape. "We're in the ninth and final circle of hell."

Sam's eyes got wider, "You mean where they send the traitors?" I could see terror finally hitting his system.

"Yeah, that's right. Technically this is where hell's royalty is. You know the real bad asses." I grumbled.

"Like Lucifer?" Sam's hands were trembling now.

I nodded solemnly. "Like Lucifer, but he's really not the one I'm worried about."

"Um who could be worse then Satan?" Sam was still shaking.

I laughed now humorously, "You don't wanna know, and I don't wanna" but I was interrupted before I could finish my sentence.

"Martha, causing trouble as usual I see." A deep gruff voice cam from behind me, Sam got closer to me. He placed his arm around me defensively. "Oh don't worry Sam, we're old friends."

"Judas." I cursed under my breath.

Sam sucked in a breath and whispered, "Judas Iscariot? You mean the disciple that betrayed Jesus in the Garden of Gethsemane?"

I threw Sam a helpless look and nodded my head. Judas grinned at us. Standing at about 5'9'' he was shorter then most of the men that were born during his time. His hair was slicked back and looked like the midnight sky. He was wearing the more expensive version of Sam's outfit and had gold accessories on his wrists, fingers and neck.

"Do you know why you're here?" He pointed the question at me while he studied the rings on his right hand.

I gritted my teeth in hate, "You know the answer to that question Judas."

He laughed, "I do know. Would you and your little boy toy like to be clued in?"

Sam grunted behind me. "Actually why don't you just send us back. Hell is a nice place to visit but I don't want to take permanent residence here." I spit back in anger.

Judas laughed again, "You haven't changed not one bit. Still loyal to a fault."

Anger pulsing through my body I breathed in deep trying to control myself, "Well at least I didn't betray the only man that ever believed in me."

Judas froze, "You little bitch." He spat back, "He was going to betray our country. I had to give him"

I interrupted him with a raised hand, "Whatever lies he told you aren't my concern. Why are we here Judas?" Sam snorted trying to keep his laughter to himself.

"Lucifer doesn't lie." Judas shook with anger.

"Like I sad he's not my concern." I crossed my arms in front of my chest now. "Why. Are. We. Here?" I repeated myself again accentuating each word.

Judas took me in looking like he was deciding whether or not to kill me. "She'll see you now." He crossed his arms in response.

"Shit." I swore under my breath.

"What did he say?" Sam looked from Judas back to me in confusion.

"I said she'll see you now." Judas repeated slower as if Sam was mentally challenged.

"I heard you idiot. Who is she?" He said through gritted teeth.

Judas threw his head back in evil laughter. "This is precious. She didn't tell you?" He motioned to me. My face beet red with anger and hatred.

"Judas." I warned him.

"Oh this is rich. So rich." He bent over laughter still on his lips.

Sam grabbed my hand, "Who is she? We're not here to see" recognition finally hitting him, "We're here to see"

I interrupted him, "My mother. We're here to see my mother."


	29. Reality TV: Black and White

Reality TV: Black and White

"Your Mother?" Sam's eyes were wide with disbelief. "Your mother brought us here?"

I starred down at my shoes, "Umm."

Sam's voice squeaked this time, "I thought," He paused to clear his throat, "I thought you said she was dead."

Judas snorted, "Ha! I thought you were a Winchester!"

Sam snaked in an angry breath his hands forming into fists at his sides. A yellow glint appeared back in his eyes as he took a step towards Judas. "Shut up you Bastard!" He spat as him as he lunged the remaining distance between them.

I managed to move my feet fast enough to get between them, "Sam! Sam Enough!" He glared at me, his eyes looking more demon then human now. "Calm down and let me explain." He blinked at me his yellow eyes making my stomach turn. "SAM!" I screamed as I slapped him across the face.

Sam shook his head as if he was just waking up. His hand found the spot that was red from my slap, "Ouch! What the hell was that for?" He was back. I sighed with relief.

Judas snickered again, this time I threw him a murderous look. "Stuff it Judas. Mommy dearest can wait."

His face dropped, "Martha you know better then anyone that your mother does not wait for anyone."

I flipped him the bird, "He does now you idiot!" I started to push Sam towards the nearest set of armchairs.

"You've always been a headstrong child, I know that. But I'm telling you that she doesn't wait. She won't wait. Not even for you." He reached out and grasped my wrist.

I spun to face him taking my hands off of Sam's chest, "Not now Judas." I growled from between gritted teeth. I reached inside trying to find my power to force him to stop.

"I've been ordered to escort you." He paused an evil look crossing his face, "She never said you two had to be conscious."

His hand tightened around my wrist sending pain down my arm. I flinched instinctively. A broad grin came across his face sending anger shooting through me. I found my reserve of power and broke free of his grip. My hell fire sword starting to form at my hip, "Don't start something you can't finish." I flexed my hands like a gunslinger at the OK corral.

He laughed, "Don't threaten me child. Your mother may still be fond of you but HE wouldn't bat an eye if you disappeared." A small knife materialized out of no where into his hand as he grinned devilishly at me.

I tensed ready for a fight. I could feel the heat from my blade bouncing off my hand. Judas lunged towards me with his knife drawn. Sam growled from behind me, I could feel his warm breath brush across my hair as he pushed me aside. "This is for my family." He lifted his hands throwing Judas against the wall. His head hit with a hard thump taking him from his conscious state. He slumped down and slid towards the black and white tiled floor.

Sam slowly turned to look at me, the yellow from his demon eyes sliding away. "Now you have time to explain." He smiled ironically at me.

I breathed in deeply, "You didn't kill him did you?"

Sam snorted as he sat down in the nearest armchair, "My luck is never that good. Besides do you really care?"

I sat down across from him and rubbed my temples, another headache forming. "As much as I hate to admit this Sam, I do."

He raised his dark eyebrows at me.

"Look, things aren't as black and white as you think." My head was throbbing now as if the pain was from my newly acquired memories attacking the walls of my skull. I slumped back into my chair closing my eyes. As if he understood Sam allowed us to sit in silence for what seemed like hours. The smell of burned flesh stung at my nostrils. My ears now tuned into the screams of the tortured and damned.

Then he spoke, "Maybe you should try to explain it to me then."

I looked at him from barely open eyes. "You're not gonna like any of what I have to say."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, it's only been a day or so since we met Martha and I already see that the majority of things that come from your mouth are bad."

I laughed, "Smartass."

He snickered too breaking the tension, "Now spill. Your buddy over there is going to wake up soon and knowing is half the battle."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Really GI Joe?"

He shrugged, "What can I say? I had a lot of free time when I was a kid."

And then we laughed despite our unlikely location.


	30. Reality TV: The Truth

Reality TV: Truth

"Alright so the truth now. Don't hold anything back." Sam put his hand on my knee.

I felt my cheeks getting warm, "Alright the truth, I promise." I managed a smile as he leaned back in his chair to listen. "But there's a lot, where do you want me to start?"

Sam thought for a second, "Well maybe you should start with what douche bag over there meant by 'I thought you were a Winchester." Sam's impression of Judas made me shake my head.

I smiled, "So you want to start with the tough stuff then?" He nodded his approval. I sighed preparing myself, "So what do you know about the Bible?"

Sam laughed, "What don't I know. I mean it is the most researched and read text in the entire world!"

I frowned, "Ok so then you know that the Bible was not written by God but by Man."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, "You mean inspired by God right?"

I nodded, "Yes inspired by God. Basically God wanted his people to write about him for future generations, so that he would not be lost. But inspiration is a funny thing. When God came down his word was to 'write what they saw as the truth.' Well as we've seen before free will is a funny thing."

"So you're saying that the Bible isn't true then?" Sam leaned forward and whispered.

"Dude you're not going to get struck by lightning." I shook my head, "Besides I never said that. What I mean is that the Bible is what those humans saw as the truth then. They missed a lot of stuff."

"Like what?" Sam asked getting super interested in my story.

"Well for one thing, Angels have families." I started.

"Ok well I think we've established that. I mean Michael being your father and all." Sam shrugged, "But what does that have to do with my family."

I made a face at him, "Look I'm trying to get there." He threw his hands up in surrender. "Well when I was younger, I mean before the fall, my father used to tell me stories to help me sleep."

"You're telling me that Michael the archangel Michael told you bedtime stories?" Sam looked at me in disbelief.

I frowned at him again, "He is my dad. Didn't your dad tell you bedtime stories?"

Hurt crossed Sam's face, "My father gave me a forty five and told me to watch the closet door."

A twinge of guilt hit me, "Sorry. I know it's hard to believe that an archangel would tuck someone into bed but just roll with it." Sam nodded. I started again. "So my favorite story was of a family. There was a father, a mother and two sons." Sam perked up. "Basically this family was super happy. They all loved and protected each other and because of this they prospered for many years. The sons grew strong. One looked like his mother but was strong like his father. He was rough and tumble and excelled in things like shooting and hunting. The other looked like his father, but was gentle like his mother. He was smart too, won a lot of contests and stuff." I paused to see if Sam understood me yet. I continued, "One night the father found his beloved wife lifeless at the foot of his younger son's bed while he slept. He woke his son, who didn't know what had happened. Together the sons and their father ran out to try to find someone who had seen what had happened. The father was distraught; he had no answers. So he paid an elder to look into the past to see what had happened to his wife."

Sam cleared his throat, "Ok this story sounds really familiar."

I nodded, "There's more. So basically what the elder saw was their mother making a deal with someone."

Sam shuddered, "With who?"

I shook my head, "That was never a part of the story. She made a deal that her family would be happy for many years. That her sons would be strong, that they would always know her love."

Sam interrupted me again, "This is about us right?"

"Yes." I had a lump in my throat now.

Sam cleared his throat, "What was the price?"

I covered my eyes, "Her life, and" I paused and looked Sam straight in the eye, "and that her sons became vessels."

Sam looked stunned, "You're telling me that my mom made a deal with some sort of devil and included us."

I breathed in, "Sam she made the deal way before you or Dean. She didn't even know she would have you. Your father was well," I paused and cleared my throat, "dying. She loved him."

"No she never would have done that." He was choking back tears.

I grabbed his hand, "She did."

Sam let a tear slide down his cheek, "So Dean and I are like Julia then?"

I closed my eyes again, "No you're not that kind of vessel."

He grabbed my wrist, "What are we then?" He was squeezing tight pain shot up into my arm.

"I can't tell you that." I looked away ignoring the pain.

"WHAT? So you're telling me that Dean and I are a part of some nasty master plan like Julia and you REFUSE to tell me." Sam dropped my wrist and put his hands on my shoulders forcing me to look at him. "Well?"

I gulped, "Sam it's dangerous if you know too much about your future. There will be consequences."

Sam laughed humorously, "Seriously? You're going to preach to me about consequences. Have you taken a look at where we are?" We sat there in tense silence for a few seconds before he spoke again. "If you can't tell me, then can't you call your father to get us out of here?"

I choked, "I can't."

Sam starred at me in disbelief, "Why not? He's Michael. He should be able to help us."

I breathed in deep, "I can't because he would need to use Dean's body to help us."

Now it was Sam's turn to faint.


	31. Reality TV: Mommy Dearest

**Reality TV: Mommy Dearest**

"Sam!" panic raced through my as I tried to wake Sam back up.

"Daughter." A musical voice came from behind me further down the hallway next to Judas.

I knew that voice. My body tensed, "Shit." I hissed from in between my clenched teeth. Of course Sam took that particular moment to come through. I had to act quickly.

"Huh wwwhat?" Sam blinked open his eyes, his voice still slurred from shock.

"Stay still." I whispered as softly as I could. His eyes went wide with confusion. He tried to sit up. "Don't move. She feeds of emotions. That's how she gets her power." It took him a second to get who I meant. He nodded in understanding finally.

Sam let his body slump in the chair, "You owe me."

I pretended to tend to him, "I'll explain later." He blinked his eyes as if to say, "Yes you will and this time it will be the entire truth."

"Martha." My mother's voice was closer now making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. An overwhelming sense of evil and harm rushed over me. I turned to face her making sure to place my body between her and the chair Sam was in.

_She may be an angel, but she is definitely not all knowing. _ I repeated in my head to slow my breathing and calm my nerves.

My mother came to a stop right next to the unconscious Judas. For someone so evil, evil enough for me to feel it, she was still beautiful. Her face was angelic and I could tell that her taste in clothes was unchanged. I glanced down at my gauzy white gown noting the similarities.

Forcing my face into a blank expression I look up at her, "Rosemary." I nodded hoping that my voice was flat.

She smiled at me now, all of her straight white teeth showing. It made me wonder if there were any animals on Earth that ate their young. Seeing her made me believe that there had to be. She took a step towards me, floating gracefully across the ground completely ignoring Judas. The fire light set off her dark flowing hair and made her deep brown eyes change colors from brown to black then to blue and finally back to brown. The change made me shiver. She sensed my apprehension and closed her eyes appreciating the taste my emotion had. She took another step towards me, "Oh good." She motioned to Sam who was motionless on the chair. "I see both of you made it." Lifting her hand gracefully she snapped sending his armchair into the air. It started to levitate towards her.

Panic set in again, "STOP!" I shouted as I lunged towards Sam.

My mother's face filled with glee as my panic drifted towards her. I had the faint smell of oranges and mint in my nose and I knew she was going to try to drain me. She smiled, "Don't worry dear. Your father Lucifer doesn't know he's here."

I stiffened, pain starting to shoot through my fingers. She was baiting me and it was working, "My father is in heaven and you know that. So you're right, he wouldn't know." I let my anger show on my face and in my voice. She closed her eyes in triumph allowing the power of my emotion to wash over her. As cinnamon and chocolate drifted around me I could see the faint trace of my life force traveling towards her. A shooting pain shot through my stomach then in my back. It forced me to my knees. A faint eerie glow appeared behind her skin. She was feeding from me again.

"Oh thank you dear. I haven't been fully nourished in quite sometime." She smiled and the pain in my body became more intense.

I grunted, "All in a days work mother dearest." I tried to reach for Sam as the chair continued to float past me. I could feel my desperation flowing from my body with the chair. The smell of apple pie surrounded me forcing me to gag. She giggled in delight.

"As I was saying dear, HE doesn't know that his vessel is here." She walked over to me and knelt beside me. My pain intensified. I bit my lip waiting for my mother's revelation to force Sam into action or panic at the very least. To his credit Sam managed to stay still.

I doubled over again, "What do you want then?"

A grin covered her face. One that was way too cheerful for my situation, it made me sick. "Oh dear, can't I just want a visit."

I laughed which made me cough. I held my hand to my mouth, when I pulled it away pulled covered my palm. "No mother. No you can't"

She frowned this time, still looking angelic. "Well then all I want is your cooperation." She made a slight motion with her hand. I squinted at her trying to see what she was doing. Then I knew. The world began to spin uncontrollably around me. I felt reality start to slip. Black started to swirl around me. We were trapped. And now I was officially screwed!


	32. Reality TV: The Colt

Reality TV: The Colt

The black started to retreat from my vision. I came to in a warm room surrounded by candles and a small roaring fire. I smiled despite myself, "Ahhh warm." Then I snapped quickly to attention. Scanning the room I looked for my mother and Sam. I tested my hands and feet for restraints.

"Damn." I muttered as the silver chains tightened around my wrists and ankles. I looked around again for Sam, there was no sign, which made a pit start to form in my stomach. Panic started to set in. Anger made me start to thrash around in my chair. I threw my head back hoping to send me backward into something that would break me free. The only thing I met was a large, hard object.

"Ouch, Damn-it Martha, I'm behind you." A groggy voice came from behind me.

Realization hit me, "Sam? Sorry!" I whispered, "Are you hurt?"

He snorted, "Other then the large bump forming on my head? Don't worry warrior woman I'm fine."

I winced, "I'm sorry." Besides, how was I supposed to know you were behind me?"

I could feel Sam shaking his head behind me. "Well next time start with looking behind you first. OR you could have even said my name." The sarcasm dripping from his voice.

I breathed in deeply, "OK, sorry."

Silence fell between us.

"Sam?" I asked tentatively, making sure that he hadn't disappeared.

"I'm here." He paused, you could almost hear him thinking, "Martha, how the hell are we going to get out of this?'

I closed my eyes searching my brains, "I don't know."

He sighed, "Is she going to kill us?" he finally asked

I answered that one quickly, "No." I said confidently. "If she was we would already be dead. Rosemary is kinda a woman of action."

Sam's body relaxed behind me, "So what does she want from us then?"

The small hairs on the back of my neck and arms stood on end. "I wish I could tell you." I let my head sag down until my chin was touching my chest. I could feel hope escaping though my body, she must be close.

"Well do we have to worry about that Judas guy?" Sam asked, his voice sounding like I felt.

"Judas?" I almost laughed outloud. "That little weasel?" Just then a guttural scream ripped from the shadows near the entrance to the room. A very angry Judas shot out from the shadows. "Oh shit." I murmured. Sam tensed behind me.

"What? What is it?" He tried to turn in his seat.

"You bitch!" Judas screamed as he ran at me.

"It's nothing Sam. Really nothing." I said through gritted teeth as I struggled in my bonds. I reached inside searching for my power hoping that at very least I could find my sword. There was nothing.

"NOTHING!" He screamed again. "After I kill you, Sammy you're little boyfriend is next!" His hands were balled into fists. He raised his hand and swung. He connected with my nose. My vision blurred and I could feel blood seeping out of my nose.

"You ASS!" I screamed. "You broke my nose!"

Judas laughed, "I guess your modeling career is over." He paused, a triumphant look on his face, "Oh wait you can't model if you're dead." He pulled a large gun out of the waist band of his pants. The firelight glinted off the handle. He aimed directly between my eyes.

I blinked. I knew I should be afraid but my emotion fled my body going to wherever my mother was hiding. Then another wave of realization hit me, "That's the colt."

Judas laughed, "You are smarter then you look!"

Sam gasped, "The colt! How could he have the colt?"

"Sam shut up!" I snarled in his direction, "Judas, you can't use that on me." I tried to keep my voice even.

He laughed again, "And why not? I mean the gun kills anything it hits and I want you dead. That sounds like a perfect reason to use it on you."

Sam tensed behind me as Judas pulled the hammer back arming the colt. My vision was blurry but I fought past the pain that my broken nose was causing me. "No Judas you can't kill me. How is Malachi going to release HIM if I'm dead?"

That caused Judas to drop the gun, "What?"

"Oh so HE didn't tell you the plan?" It was my turn to grin. Judas reached out and smacked my face with the butt of the gun. A sharp pain ran down my face followed by the warm sensation of blood rushing down towards my neck. I grunted in pain but pushed forward. "Oh yeah, Malachi is up top right now trying to open a gate to let him free." I paused to spit the blood that was pooling in my mouth on the floor, "You know what gate too. He has the telepath, the vessel and my friend Amy is telekinetic. What's the only thing he's missing Judas?" I snarled. Judas blinked at me. "What is he missing?" I screamed.

Silence hit the room. Judas let the gun down from between my eyes, "He's missing you."

I nodded, "Yes he's missing the guardian. ME."

Tension was floating between us thick enough to cut with a knife. I could see the tendrils of our emotions moving back and forth between us. Then they switched direction and headed towards a shadowy corner of the room. Rosemary's eyes glowed.

"Judas, why did my mother bring us here?" I asked quietly. He ignored my question still lost in the thought of why his master hadn't clued him in on his plan. "Judas?" I asked again.

He looked up at me and blinked tears from his eyes, "Why didn't he tell me? HE gave me the colt and ordered me to watch Rosemary. To kill her if anything out of the ordinary happened. I'm a good servant, I always follow orders." Judas continued to babble as my mother slowly moved from the shadows towards him, "He promised I would be at his right hand. He promised he would pay me back for my work. HE PROMISED." Judas began to sob now. I could see his emotion leave his body and float directly towards my mother. She smiled with delight as the smells of turkey and gravy floated through the air. "He said if I kill Rosemary that he would give me a part of his kingdom. Why would he lie?" tears ran down his face. "WHY?"

"Because he is a liar." My mother whispered in his ear.

I closed my eyes. The sound of crunching bones hit my ears as my mother, the fallen angel, broke Judas's neck.


	33. Reality TV: An Unexpected Turn

Reality TV: An Unexpected Turn

"Are you alright?" A soft hand touched the angry cut on my face.

I slowly opened my eyes. Rosemary and Sam hovered over me with worried looks on their faces. "It depends on what your definition of alright is." I grunted as I sat up. I must have passed out because I found myself laying on a chase lounge covered with a snowy white blanket.

"Don't try to do too much." Sam said quietly. "He really did a number to your face. I tried to stitch it up the best I could but well," Sam paused as he sat next to me, "Hell doesn't have very good medical supplies."

I snorted then retracted my laughter in pain, "Oh! Don't make me laugh!"

He chuckled softly, "Hey, you gonna be ok?" He placed his large strong hand on my back.

I nodded, "Yeah, I think so." I looked up at him, "So do you think I could still be on the cover of vogue?" I tried to make my best model face but immediately quit when the pain came rushing back.

He made a face, "Oh I'm not sure you ever could have made the cover." I swatted at him, "Hey now! Maybe page two or three." A wide grin covered his face.

My mother cleared her throat, "Now that you're awake we really must talk Martha."

My attention turned to her, "About what?" I could feel my anger welling up inside and then immediately leaving my body, "STOP THAT." I growled.

She sat down on a nearby arm chair and smiled, "I'll stop stealing your energy if you stop behaving like a child."

Sam snorted.

"Like a CHILD?" My voice whined in anger, "How would you know what a child acts like? You weren't even around for my childhood!" I started to stand up.

My mother looked at me with a calm and serene look. Lifting her hand she slowly made a fist. I was immediately forced to my knees in pain.

"What are you doing to her?" Sam was now on the floor next to me. "Stop hurting her. PLEASE!"

Rosemary blinked dropped her hand and smiled, "Are you done now?"

I gasped and collapsed on the floor. "Yes." I managed as Sam helped me from the floor back onto the chase where we had been sitting.

"Good. Now we can talk like civilized people." My mother smiled all of her white perfect teeth now showing.

I started to try to say something smart when Sam squeezed my arm in warning. "So what did you bring us here for?" He asked.

"Why for this Sam." My mother held out the colt for us to see.

"She wants us to kill Lucifer." I said through pained breaths.

Sam threw me a concerned look. Then he turned his attention back to her, "is that true?'

She threw her head back and laughed, "No, no no. Why would I want you to kill my husband? Plus the colt won't work on him."

"Well then why did you bring us here?" Sam asked incredulously

She leaned in closer, "I want you to kill your sister."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "She's not my sister."

Sam threw me an angry look. "Kill Ruby? Why?"

"She's in the way." My mother said though tight lips.

"In the way?" I shot at her, "So you want Sam and I to put ourselves in danger to 'get her out of the way' for you? Nope. Not doing it."

She sighed, "Don't you want to save your precious vessel? Your first assignment as a guardian failed. Hmm I would think you would want to prevent that." She raised her eyebrows in anticipation. I didn't bite. "Well then at very least I would think that Sammy here would want to save his brother?" Sam flinched in the seat next to me. I put my hand on his knee.

"Ok MOTHER." I said my voice full of disdain. "I'll bite. Why is Ruby in the way?"

She smiled again, "Your, how would I say this, Step-father wants out of his prison."

"Ok obviously." Sarcasm dripped from my voice.

My mother raised her hand, "Well what you don't know is that Ruby is the one trying to set him free. She must be stopped."

"Why would you want to stop him?" Sam asked genuinely confused

"Oh Sam. Every thing and everyone has their time. Lucifer is the same. His impatience could ruin everything we have worked for. All those souls set to spend eternity here lost to Him." She finished her sentence with disdain in her voice.

"Him?" Sam asked

"She means God." I answered. "Ok Rosemary. Why would I want to help you stop Lucifer? What do we get out of it?"

She sighed, "You get the satisfaction of helping your dear old mother out of a jam."

"You haven't been my mother for centuries. What do we get?" I pushed.

"Fair enough. Let me see, well you get to save your precious humans. AND Sam and Dean get to be off Heavens radar for a few more months." She played with the colt as she said this.

"Not good enough." I pushed harder.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, Sam and Dean get to be off their radar for a few more years and they get the colt." She leaned forward prompting me to take the gun from her hand.

I looked to Sam, "Does that sound fair to you?"

He nodded, "Dean doesn't have to come back here right?"

Rosemary laughed, "I don't make that call dear. He does." Her musical voice sent a chill up my spine.

"Alright mother, we'll stop HIM from getting loose. Now send us back." I handed the colt to Sam.

"I will. Good luck." She offered me her hand.

I ignored her. "Now mother."

"Fine." She made a face, "Martha, I do love you."

"Yeah I'm sure." I grabbed Sam's hand as she snapped her fingers. A thick heat surrounded us. I could feel Sam grip tighter as we rose towards the surface.


	34. Reality TV: A Message from our Sponsors

**Reality TV: A Message from our Sponsors**

We hit the pavement in front of our motel with an audible smack. Pain racked through my body from the fall. My face throbbed from the injuries I received in hell. My mother's voice rang through my head, "I do love you daughter." My stomach lurched but I managed to keep my lunch down.

"Are we here?" Sam asked tentatively

"You can open your eyes." I gently told Sam. He was sitting next to me on the blacktop, his eyes held tightly shut. I got to my feet.

His eyes popped open and he blinked up at me as if his eyes were adjusting to the moonlight that was overhead. "Well, that was interesting to say the very least." I offered him my hand. He hoisted himself up and brushed off the backside of his jeans.

I laughed humorously, "Yeah, that's exactly what I would call that, interesting."

"I guess you win the worst screwed up family award now." Sam shrugged and smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I'd like to accept this award on behalf of all of the angels in heaven.

Sam snorted back laughter as we walked towards our motel room. "So what do you make of the whole 'here's the colt now go kill Ruby scenario?' I mean why would your mother want to help us? And I can't believe that she had the colt this whole time. Dean is gonna" His voice broke off at the mention of Dean.

I turned to him my face softening, "We'll save him Sam. They want me. Their just using him to get to me."

"I just, I just don't think I can do this without him again." He was holding back a mixture of tears and anger now.

I grabbed his hand, "We'll save him Sam. I promise."

He nodded looking more confident now. Then as if a tidal wave of realization washed over him, his face lit with a new kind of concern, "Oh God! What about Amy? Do you think she's ok? I mean how long were we gone?"

I snickered, "I'm sure she's fine. My mother would have put us back on the surface around the time she originally took us. But if you're that concerned, maybe you should check on her alone."

He blushed, "Well aren't you worried about her?"

I laughed out loud, "Sure, but she's a big girl. Amy can take care of herself." I placed my hand on the doorknob and walked in. "KAPPIE! You still alive?'

A loud metallic clink of the cross that I told her to grab met us immediately. Amy flew out of the bathroom panting. Relief colored her face, "Ohmygod! What happened? Are you guys ok?" Her words rushed together as she ran towards us. Her arms were out stretched and she crushed my body with the force of her hug.

Sucking in a labored breath, "Amy! Amy seriously we're ok. Let me go!" I managed to pry her off of me.

She looked up at me blinking back tears, "I thought. Well I'm not sure what I thought. I was just scared." She slugged my shoulder, "Don't do that again."

I rubbed the spot she hit, "It wasn't like I had a choice in the matter. Let's just say I had an unwanted family reunion."

She nodded, "Tell me everything." Sam cleared his throat, making Amy's head snap around.

"I'm, uh glad you're alright." He smiled sheepishly in her direction. She immediately pushed me aside and wrapped her arms around Sam in another hard hug. Sam's face turned a shade of deep red.

"I'm glad you're back." Amy reached up on her tip toes and kissed Sam so hard that he grunted in surprise. He quickly returned the kiss making her moan. My stomach leapt up into my throat making me want to hurl.

"Ok guys, gross! I mean don't mind me! I'm just standing here, worrying about the impending apocalypse." I shuddered and covered my eyes. I hate PDA.

"Ahem." Castiel's voice came from the open doorway behind me. I turned to face him. "We need to talk. Now."

"Oh thank heavens!" I sighed as I retreated out of the room away from Amy and Sam's gratuitous make out session.

The cool night air hit my face clearing my jumbled thoughts. Castiel turned to look at me, his face was serious. He sniffed the night air. "You've been to hell."

I raised my arm and smelled my arm pit, "Do I really smell that bad?"

He raised his eyebrows, "You smell like hell. Literally."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Really Unc. I thought you meant figuratively."

He wrinkled his nose at the term of endearment I used, "So you remember everything now? Well then you should remember that I hate being called Unc. It makes me feel old."

I laughed, "Yeah, yeah. So what's so important?"

He cocked his head to the side looking very birdlike, "I've been given orders to pass along to you." He paused waiting for me to acknowledge his heavenly command, I nodded, and "We have been ordered to execute Ruby. She is the mastermind of this plan. They," He pointed up towards the sky, "believe that Malachi is just the final sacrifice that will open the portal."

I shook my head, "Well Unc, tell me something I don't know. Rosemary filled me in down under." I pointed towards the still smoking ground.

Slowly surprise crossed his face, "She did what?"

"She filled me in on little sister's goings on." I smiled, "And she gave me a present."

Castiel's frown deepened, "What did she give you?"

I pulled the Colt out of the waist band of my jeans, "She gave me this." The moonlight made the Colt glitter.

"Did she explain why she wanted to help you?" He asked

I shrugged, "Well obviously it wasn't out of some sort of motherly obligation. She babbled on about 'everything and everyone having their own time to rule." I paused racking my brain for anything I could remember about our weird conversation, "Oh yeah, and she mentioned something about HIS impatience ruining everything. About hell losing souls."

Castiel's frown lines started to look permanent on his face, "Your father was worried about that."

"Crazy Uncle Angel Say What?" I asked dumb founded.

Castiel looked at me confused, "Your father, he was aware of your trip to hell. He knew what must be happening."

My jaw dropped, "He knew? Would've been nice to be clued in on my mini vacation."

"Now Martha, you know better then anyone that some things can't be relayed." Castiel was rubbing his head now. That worried me. Angels didn't get head aches.

"Ok, so what does that mean now?" I asked.

"Your father is prepared to take his vessel to stop Lucifer from escaping." Castiel said straight faced.

My hands flew up in the air, "Hold on there Bucko. Why would my father need to take his vessel now?"

Castiel looked at me for a long moment, "Well he feels that if Rosemary doesn't want Lucifer to escape that we must do that very thing."

My heart started to beat into my ears like mini drums, "Well does my father realize that if Lucifer gets free that millions of people will die?"

"Does that matter?" Castiel asked me softly.

"Of course it does Cas and you know it!" I screamed taking a step towards him.

His eyes went wide, "Martha calm yourself. I know you're not refusing orders from Michael. There will be major repercussions."

"Refusing orders from who?" Sam said as he stumbled out of the motel door. Amy came out after him giggling.

I threw them both a hostile look, "Thanks for finally joining the conversation."

Amy made a face at me, "Ok, I sense some hostility. Fill us in."

I took a deep breath centering myself, "My dumbass of a father wants to kick start the apocalypse by taking his vessel early."

Amy blinked at me in confusion, "Your father wants to do what?"

Sam sucked in a breath, "That means."

I interrupted him, "That means daddio wants to take over Dean. So Sam Lucifer will be on the hunt for you shortly after."

Sam's eyes got wide, "So your mother was telling the truth then."

"Yup, Lucifer is the proud owner of a human vessel. A.K.A. you." I grimaced, "AND to top the whole shit sundae off, that means they will be using us," I motioned to Amy, "As the sacrifices to do that."

Castiel put his hand on my shoulder, "Martha, that's what is best for human kind in the long term."

I shrugged him off, "Don't you go preaching to me about what's best for human kind. Today is NOT going to be full of sacrifices."

"Martha." Castiel's voice was serious again.

"You can bring a message to my father. You tell him that he can take his orders and shove them." I paused the beginning of my rant to get a deep breath, "And tell him that I will kill anyone that gets between me and my friends!"

Sam and Amy gave me a standing ovation. Castiel starred on in confusion.

He tipped his head to me, "I will bring your message to Michael." And he was gone.

"This just keeps getting more interesting by the second." Sam said grabbing Amy's hand.

Amy blushed at the contact, "No kidding." She stammered. "So what are we going to do now fearless leader?" She asked turning her attention on me.

I gritted my teeth in determination, "The only thing we can do. We're going to stop the apocalypse. I've been waiting to get my hands on Ruby for centuries." I pretended to ring Ruby's neck. "Let's get our stuff together."

Both Sam and Amy nodded. We started to head towards the door when a debilitating pain hit my head. I groaned, "Oh God!" The pain traveled from my head down to my feet forcing me to my knees. The blackness of a vision started to surround me. All I could make out was my helpless screams as it pulled me under.

The pain slowly receded allowing me to open my eyes. I was in a cold room, with 4 walls of concrete, probably a basement. The sounds of water dripping behind me allowed me to get my fear under control. I scanned the room for threats. In the far corner was a figure tied up and gagged. I pulled myself up and slowly made my way over. As I got closer realization hit me. "Erica?" Her head snapped up and she started to thrash around.

I ran to cover the remaining space that was still between us. "Oh God! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Where's Julia?" Erica looked at me with tears in her eyes. She blinked. "SORRY! You're gagged!" I quickly loosened the gag she had in her mouth.

"It's about time!" She snarled at me through gritted teeth.

Her anger surprised me, "What?"

"You heard me! It's about time you got one of my messages!" She opened and closed her mouth loosening her tight jaw.

I looked at her confused, "Messages?"

"Ok Dumbass. You didn't think all of those visions were really yours?" She made a face at me.

I blinked, "Huh?"

She groaned, "Look I don't know how I'm doing this but I sent you a message to come find me and BAM! Here you are." When I didn't say anything she continued explaining. "I'm not sure what happened, but I got this really bad headache and went to lie down before coming out for your birthday. Then I woke up here."

"Ok but what do you mean visions?" I asked again quietly.

"Well I mean visions. Like a TV. show or something. I've been seeing this really bad stuff. Death and war, stuff that for some reason I thought you would want to know about. So I started thinking about where you were. For some reason I got this picture in my mind and found you. And like I said, BAM you're here."

"Ok." I started.

She interrupted me, "You have to get us out of here. The people who must have tied me up just took Julia. And there was this guy in here before, and I swear Martha, he looked EXACTLY like Jensen I mean exactly."

I chuckled despite the conditions, "That's because that was him. I mean not him exactly more like Dean Winchester."

Erica's eyes got wider, "No Shit!"

"I know. Pretty cool right" I started to fiddle with the ropes that were around her wrists. "Now where is Julia and err Dean?"

Erica gasped, "Shit! Martha their coming. You have to go. But come back and quick. The people who took me their eyes are well, Black! Like the demons in Supernatural. Bring guns, lots of guns! Call the police. No wait, call the military! And hurry this girl kept saying they were going to enjoy bleeding some guardian."

The door at the end of the room clicked making Erica scream. The same pain hit me. Blackness surrounded me, and Erica was gone.


	35. Reality TV: A New Guardian

**Reality TV: A New Guardian**

I woke up gagging against the pain. Sam stood up with a start with a look of horror on his face. Amy rubbed her hand on my back as my stomach heaved up on the pavement.

"It's ok. Just let it come. Don't fight it." Amy cooed trying to comfort me.

"Martha what did you see?" Sam's voice was demanding from his position away from me.

I sat breathing deeply on the pavement, "I saw Erica."

Amy gasped, "Erica?"

I nodded my head, "I guess she's the one that's been sending me my visions."

Sam started to pace, "But I thought you said that was something you could do." He paused and looked at me, "I mean that you can have visions of your own."

I nodded but stayed silent.

He looked at me again, his eyes like laser vision cutting a hole through my face, "Well is that true or not?" His voice was gruff.

Amy shot him a dirty look, "Sam." Her voice had a warning in it.

"It's ok. My visions aren't usually mine." I paused trying to catch my breath before continuing, "They are usually divine intervention of some sort. I just thought heaven was sending me clues or something. I had no idea that Erica had visions, only that she was a telepath. They are two different things."

Sam looked up at the sky like he was searching for his answers there, "So what did she say?"

"Was she ok?" Amy asked tentatively.

"Well, she looked ok. She was pissed of course." I said

Amy snorted, "Sounds like Erica."

"Yeah, she said she's been sending me messages all day. Oh and they definitely have Dean." I looked down at my hands.

Sam growled, "Great. Did she say where they were?"

I nodded my head no.

He snorted this time, "Great, so it's getting closer to midnight and we have no idea where they are."

Amy looked at him, "Not helping Sam. Unless you can come up with a constructive idea then maybe you should just shut up!"

He threw his hands up in the air, "I'm just stating facts Amy. You got any ideas?"

She nodded her head no.

"Martha can find her charges with her mind." Castiel's voice came from us.

All three of us jumped a little when he appeared.

"What are you doing here? I thought heaven was calling." I said through gritted teeth.

Castiel looked at me for a few seconds, "They did. I answered. Now I'm back."

"To do what exactly?" Amy asked as she helped me to my feet.

"To help you." He said voice smooth and emotionless.

"If that help includes my father taking his vessel then thanks, but I respectfully decline." I said my voice full of malice.

He stared at me again his eyes blank, "You father told me to tell you, "He will not shove anything. You can try things your own way THIS time."

I blinked at him. "Seriously?" Disbelief colored my voice.

He cocked his head to the side looking like a bird again, "Serious? Stopping the apocalypse is always serious."

Amy giggled under her breath.

"So what are we going to do then?" Sam asked his voice impatient. As soon as his question left his lips Sam cried out in pain, "Oh God!" He doubled over and collapsed on the ground in front of Castiel.

Amy screeched as she ran over to him. "Sam! What's wrong?"

I immediately knew how Castiel had decided to help, "its Dean."

Amy looked up at me confused as Sam writhed in pain on the pavement beside her. "What does Dean have to do with Sam?"

"Its Dean." I repeated.

"Martha!" Amy yelled trying to get my attention.

"They're hurting Dean." I said in a trance

"Martha! Come on focus!" Amy screamed again.

Castiel knelt next to Sam and placed his hands on the spot that Sam was tearing at on his chest. He looked up at Amy, "I made Dean a guardian."

"What?" Amy asked again.

"Dean is Sam's guardian." He answered again as his hands glowed a brilliant white over Sam. His cries softened.

"Ok guys; is this some sort of inside joke?" Amy asked

"No it's not a joke." Castiel said thoughtfully, "I always thought jokes were supposed to be funny."

I grunted, "Not this kind of joke Cas. So how is, you turning Dean into a guardian, supposed to help us?" I could here Sam's breathing even out, he was asleep now.

"WAIT!" Amy stood up grabbing my wrist and then Castiel's, "You two are going to explain what just happened to me, then go on from there." Her eyes glinted in the moonlight.

Castiel looked down at the hand that was holding his wrist tightly, "I turned Dean into Sam's guardian. Sam is Dean's."

I had an AHA! Moment just then, "So that's how daddy dearest thought he could help.

Amy's hands were on her hips now, "Tell me NOW."

I snickered, "Sam is just feeling the residual affects of his change. The demons were probably doing something to Dean which then transferred to Sam." Amy still looked confused, "Look when someone becomes your charge there is a connection made. If a guardian is close with his or her charge they feel what they're feeling. Sometimes they can even find them when they are not there!" I slapped myself in the forehead.

Castiel laughed out loud, "That's correct. Now you and Sam can find your charges."

"So you're telling me that you can mind meld with Julia to find her?" Amy asked

"Mind meld?" Castiel asked

"Not mind meld exactly. But I can touch her spirit. That should help us find her." I nodded.

Sam started to come too, "Dean?" He lashed out instinctively reaching for his brother.

I knelt beside him, "Having nightmares?"

"I, uh I'm not sure. What happened?" The look on his face was disoriented.

"You're a guardian." I said slapping him on the back, "You just got to experience what ever horrible torture Dean is going through."

Sam rubbed his face with his hands. "What?"

"Heaven has allowed you to watch over your brother. To protect him with whatever means necessary." Castiel said his voice flat again.

"Daddy decided we could fight this battle my way." I said shrugging. "And," I continued smiling, "You should be able to pull a hellfire blade."

Sam grinned at me, "Well then. Let's go kick some demon ass."

I smiled back, "Ready when you are."


	36. Reality TV: WWIII

Reality TV: WWIII

"OK! I'm still not getting this!" Amy yelled grabbing me by the shoulders.

I smiled, "You don't have to understand. Just go with Cas and get as many weapons together as possible. Sammy and I are going to try to zero in on Julia and Dean."

"But." Amy tried to protest.

Castiel gently took her hand, "Amy now is not the time. Please come help me prepare." He smiled looking directly into her eyes.

"Thank you." I mouthed silently, Castiel nodded. Amy followed Castiel silently still in the trance he had put her into. I turned to face Sam now, "You ready?"

He had a look of shear terror in his eyes, "I'm, well I'm not sure."

I snickered, "Ohhh big strong Sam Winchester is afraid of something?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Shut-up!"

I bit back a smile, "Hey," I grabbed his hand. There's nothing to be afraid of. Here I'll show you how this works." I sat down on the cold pavement Indian style. I took three deep breaths and closed my eyes. In my mind I pictured Julia. I could feel tendrils of my spirit leaving my body. I could faintly hear Sam gasp.

"What is that?" He asked voice shaking.

"That's me." I said eyes still closed.

"You're well you're lime green." He whispered.

I snickered, "My favorite color. Just watch." Lime green smoky tendrils floated towards my picture of Julia. I followed them in my mind down the street of downtown Hudson. They flowed out of town until they reached an abandoned store front. My eyes snapped open. I sucked in a breath bringing my spirit back into my body, "Shit. I lost her."

Sam looked worried, "What does that mean?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. I got to this abandoned store front and hit a wall. You try."

He blinked at me, "I" he hesitated, "I don't know."

I grabbed his hand again, "Sam it's ok to be afraid, but your brother and my sister are depending on us to find them. Please." I stared into his blue eyes pleading with him.

He blinked again, "Ok." He sat down on the pavement.

"Breath deeply," I started, "picture Dean in your mind. Let your consciousness reach out to him."

Sam closed his eyes and breathed in. I saw his body relax, a deep red mist floated out of his body. I watched as it started to travel away from the motel towards the downtown area.

"Are you there yet?" I asked hopefully.

"ARGH!" Sam screamed out in pain. His eyes snapped open.

"What?" I scrambled towards him in panic.

The red mist rushed back into Sam. He sat on the pavement huffing. "I" he gulped, "I found them. He looked dazed.

I shook him, "Sam! Where are they? Sam!" I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

He shook himself, "Church behind happy Laundromat at the edge of town. Martha," he paused.

"What?" I searched his eyes.

"I saw" He stopped himself again.

"You saw what?" I shook him again.

He swallowed hard and I could see that tears were welling up in his eyes too, "I saw Julia. She was, she was bleeding."

"Bleeding?" I collapsed to my knees, "Was, was she. No she can't be dead I would know."

Sam gathered me in his arms, "It looked like she was breathing. Dean was, well he was protecting her."

I looked up at Sam again, "He was?'

Sam nodded, "He had a wicked looking pair of knives, I have no idea where he got them. There was like 50 demons around him. But he was protecting her."

I whipped my eyes, "Well we better hurry then. I wouldn't want Dean to have all the fun." Sam nodded.

Just then Amy and Castiel emerged from the motel room. "Find them?" Castiel asked in an even tone.

I nodded yes as he handed me a bag filled with weapons. "Are we ready?"

Amy laughed, "Yeah we're ready. Castiel told me to prepare for World War three." She handed Sam a bag splitting at the seams.

"Hopefully it won't come to that." I said

She smiled, "It won't. Now where we going?"


	37. Reality TV: Decisions

Reality TV: Decisions

"Abandoned church behind Happy Laundromat, sound familiar?" Sam piped up from behind me.

Amy cocked her head to the side, "You mean St. Agnes?" She snorted

"What?" I asked concern coloring my face.

"It's just well I'm catholic, I though demons couldn't go onto hallowed ground." She blinked.

Sam nodded, "They can't. Well normally they can't."

"The church is built over a nexus." Castiel's calm voice came out clear and strong.

"A what? Isn't Nexus a brand of shampoo?" She asked.

I shook my head, "This nexus is different. This one is a gathering of power."

"Malachi must be using it to bring Lucifer back." Sam said his voice hurried

I furrowed my brow, "Yeah that would explain it. We better get going." I turned to Castiel, "Unc you better go ahead and scout out any entrances."

He nodded solemnly and popped out of existence.

"I hate when he does that." Sam said his hand on shoulder, "You ready for this?"

I nodded, "Hey" I paused waiting for Sam's attention, "Did you see Erica when you saw Dean?"

He frowned, "Erica?"

"Yeah she's kinda the closer to this circle. Tall dark should length hair. Probably would have been wearing brown glasses?" I finished

His frown deepened, "No, no Erica."

I shot a look at Amy, "Crap."

"What?" She asked dragging her bag of weapons over to us.

"He didn't see Erica." I rubbed my temples, "This is not good."

"Just because I didn't see her, doesn't mean she's not there." Sam prompted, "The only way we can find out is if we get going."

I nodded slowly, "Ok. Let's go, Amy do you know where we're going."

"Yep, I even know a shortcut." She grunted as the weapons bag thumped behind her.

"OK then, let's go." I smiled at her and grabbed the bag throwing it over my shoulder as if it weighed nothing. She grimaced. "Next time move the bag with your mind. You'll find that's easier!"

The impala's engine roared to life as Sam turned the key. I sat in back checking our ammo situation as Amy gave Sam directions to the church.

"Go around back." Castiel's voice caused all three of us to jump.

"CAS!" Sam yelled, "You have to stop doing that."

I sighed, "Yeah, we're all a bit jumpy, you might want to rethink your entrances." I uncocked the gun that I had aimed at his head.

"That wouldn't have killed me anyway." His smile way out of character, "They have two guards up front. If we cut through the cemetery there is only one guard at the back entrance." His voice was serious now.

Alarm bells went off in my head, "Only one guard? Doesn't that seem too easy?"

Castiel blinked at me, "They know we're coming. The best thing we can hope for is that Amy's manifested power will catch them by surprise. There will be casualties."

"Casualties?" Sam cut the engine in an alley way next to the grave yard.

Castiel nodded, "Someone is going to have to sacrifice. I can't see who yet. But death is waiting."

A cold shiver washed up my spine. Castiel's voice echoed in my head, "Someone will have to sacrifice. Death is waiting." A sharp pain hit my stomach. "ERICA." I screamed and the air around me went black.

I sat up with a start. The room still out of focus blurred in front of me. I heard quiet sobs near me. Blinking I tried to focus on the sound. "Julia?" I reached out to the blur in front of me.

"Stay still Erica. I'm still here." She sniffed

"Julia is that you?" I repeated still in wonder that I was here.

Julia reached into her pocket, "Here, these will help you." She slipped a pair of glasses on my face causing the room to come into focus. "See it's me Erica. I'm still here."

"Is she awake?" A gruff voice came from behind me.

"Dean?" I tried to turn but a sharp pain hit me in a tidal wave. "Oh god." I grunted as my body shrank back into itself.

"Stay still Erica. You're still bleeding." Julia rushed to my side checking the bloodied bandage wrapped around my middle.

Dean knelt beside me, "Erica, you have to stay still. I won't be able to stop the bleeding until I find," he paused clearing his throat, "A way out of here."

"Dean?" I said again reaching up to touch his face.

A glimmer of recognition came across his face, "Martha?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"How?" He asked gripping my hand tightly.

"Erica." I grunted in pain again. "She pulled me here. What happened?"

Dean breathed in deeply; his face was cut and bloodied. Bruises covered all of his exposed skin. "They had me in the sanctuary. Ruby was there with that Malachi dude. I heard them talking about two girls that had prisoner. I figured one of them had to be your sister." He paused again when a sound echoed through the basement. Checking our surroundings he continued, "Then all of a sudden I felt this surge of power. I can't explain it but I felt stronger despite," He shuddered, "Well I broke free and found your sister and Erica. They had them surrounded. Erica threw herself in front of one of the demons to protect Julia. That's where we are at now."

Julia was crying now, "Martha is that really you?"

I nodded trying to sit up, "UH yeah kid it is. I don't have much time; I can feel Erica pulling me back into my body. We're outside, where are you in the church?"

Dean's eyes went wide, "No, no, no." He put his hands up. "You are not coming in here. It's a trap."

Erica's pull was coming faster and harder now. "Yes we are Dean." I managed through gritted teeth, "Now you can either tell me where you are to make things easier or you can risk getting us killed."

Dean gritted his teeth in return, "Trap door under the lectern."

I grabbed his hand tightly, "Take care of these two."

He nodded, "Don't get Sammy killed."

I managed a smile as the room went black. I caught a glimpse of Julia, "See ya soon kid."

I sat up with a start, Sam, Castiel and Amy staring at me.

"Who was that in your body?" Sam asked his voice shaking.

"It was Erica." Amy said quietly. "She said she was dying." Tears trickled down her face.

My hands flew to my stomach, "She's hurt bad Ames, but she's not going to die. We're going to save her."

"Where were you then?" Sam asked his voice stronger.

"She was in her charges body." Castiel said opening his car door. "We must go. We've been spotted."


	38. Reality TV: Action

Reality TV: Action

War cries surrounded the Impala as I jumped into action. I could feel my weapons materialize along my back and leg. A low maniacal laugh forced me to turn to my right. A tall muscular man stood at the edge of the alleyway. His arms covered in offensive tattoos, his scarred hands holding a large knife.

"Martha." He tipped his head in a menacing greeting.

I gritted my teeth, "Judas how did you escape?"

His unnaturally blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight, "Weekend pass."

A guttural growl escaped from my chest. I could hear the creak of the impala's doors as Amy and Sam slowly exited. "Get behind me." I ordered Amy through my gritted teeth.

A look of shear terror crossed her face as she snuck behind me. Sam shoved her behind him, his new hellfire hunting knife in hand. Castiel stood at the trunk of the impala a stiff uncomfortable look on his face.

Judas smiled in his direction, "Castiel, fancy meeting you here."

"Judas." Castiel nodded his greeting.

"You're backing the wrong side Angel." Judas's sneer widened.

"Look who's talking, traitor." Sam spat from behind me.

A laugh tore from Judas. "It goes without saying. One traitor knows another."

I could feel Amy stiffen behind me as a half dozen other demons in human skin walked up behind Judas. I grabbed her hand and squeezed trying to will her some of my resolve. "Well Judas, today is just not going to be your day." I slowly drew my hellfire blade and charged.

His face turned from confident to scared as a scream tore from my lips. I raised my weapon and swiftly bringing it down tearing through his flesh like a knife through butter. My adrenaline pushed me forward toward the next demons, "Castiel take care of Amy!" I yelled as my blade came in contact with the steel of the next demons weapon. I heard a shot gun blast go off behind me causing a demon behind me to dissipate and dissolve.

Another flew through the air as Amy came up beside me, "I can take care of myself remember?" She grinned as she lifted another finger causing another demon to crash into a medal fence to my right. His screams of pain rang through the cool night air.

"Touché." I countered as my sword slid through the next demons chest with a sickening slurping noise. Blood trickled out of his mouth as he slumped on the ground.

Another gunshot went off inches away from my ear. "Watch out!" Sam yelled as he dropped the gun and slashed his knife through a nearby demon.

Blood pounding in my ear I nodded my thanks to him as I finished the demon he had shot off with my blade. A sharp pain slashed through my arm as Judas got a strike in from his prone position. "Arh." I screamed holding my arm. Blood now rushing down my arm I struck down with my boot knocking him completely unconscious.

"The alarm has been sounded, we have to get inside." Castiel said as he strode past me towards the church. Ducking behind a gravestone in the small grave yard behind the church I ripped my shirt and bound the angry looking gash Judas had created in my arm.

Amy hunkered in beside me. "Does it hurt?"

I smiled, "I'll be ok. You get hit at all?"

She shook her head, "Nope no one got close to me." Her face in a wide grin now.

Sam slumped behind a grave stone to my right reloading his gun, "We got them all. What's the plan now that we're here?"

I closed my eyes trying to slow down my breathing, "I'm not sure. When I was in Erica's body Dean said they were in a room below the lectern. There should a trap door there."

Sam looked at me thoughtfully, "Sounds like a trap to me."

I nodded solemnly. "Yep, but we have to get them out of there."

"Amy and I will distract them." Castiel popped in next to me.

"CASTIEL." Amy squeaked.

He snickered, "Amy you and I will go in from the back. You can knock out the sentinel while Sam and Martha go through a basement window. I found the one that leads to Dean and the girls."

I nodded, "Ok we have a plan." I grabbed Amy's wrist. "The first sign of trouble you scream for me. Got it?"

Her brow furrowed, "I told you I can take care of myself. Got it?"

I grunted, "I understand that you are fully capable of taking care of yourself, just promise me you'll scream."

Her face relaxed a bit, "Fine, I'll scream like the little girl you are then."

I managed a laugh, "Very funny." I looked at Castiel, "We'll get Dean, Julia and Erica then but I'm going to need your help to get them out. Meet us in the Sanctuary."

He nodded. "Amy let's go."

She hugged me quickly, "Don't go getting yourself killed now ok?" A single tear ran down her face.

I smiled, "You too."

She stood up screwing a look of courage on her face, "You either Winchester."

Sam smiled at her, "Check, don't die." Sam threw her a small revolver which she caught. "Shoot first ask questions later."

"You're beginning to sound like your brother." I whispered as Amy and Castiel slowly made their way to the back entrance to the church.

He grinned in my direction, "If you tell anyone I'll have to kill you."

A small pit started to form in my stomach, "You just might have to." I thought to myself as we stalked towards the window Castiel had pointed out to us.


	39. Reality TV: Another Power

Reality TV: Another Power

Sam and I crouching headed towards the window that Castiel had pointed out. I could here noises from the back entrance of the church. Grinning I looked at Sam, "She really can take care of herself."

He nodded, "Being able to move things with your mind helps."

I laughed under my breath, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Sam crinkled his nose, "Is it me or does this seem WAY too easy?" He whispered.

A sickening feeling hit my stomach like a burrito gone bad. "Yep, but what can we do?"

He shook his head, "I guess."

Quietly we made it to the window. The glass was darkened with age. "Can you see anything?" I asked as Sam peered into the glass.

"Nope." He replied softly

"Break it?" I asked my back to him looking for attackers.

He answered with a small cracking noise. His jacket around the butt of his sawed off shot gun. Carefully removing the glass around the crack he looked inside, "Dean?" His voice was quiet and cautious.

"Sammy?" Dean's gruff voice responded back. "Sammy is that you?" I breathed a sigh of relief.

Sam's voice lightened, "Oh god! It is" He paused, "we're coming in." He moved the remaining glass and slid himself through the opening. I kept watch waiting for his signal to follow him inside. A quiet thump came as Sam hit the ground. "Martha, we're clear."

I backed up slowly covering the remaining space between me and the window. I kept watchful eye as I eased myself through the window feeling a pair of strong arms helping me down.

Dean's hazel eyes greeted me, "Why hello there."

I smiled, "Hello there yourself."

Sam cleared his throat, "Guys. Umm guys."

Dean dropped me to the floor softly and turned his attention back to Sam, "Yes?"

"I think we have a problem." Sam pointed to the space on the floor where Julia and Erica were hunkered down. Ruby stood with Julia at knife point. Choking sounds coming from Julia's mouth.

I drew my hellfire blade and started towards them, "Ruby, don't you hurt her."

Ruby laughed, "Awww big sister, it's about time you got here."

"Ruby." My voice cracked, "Don't you hurt her." I repeated again.

A loud crash came from the hallway Amy and Castiel rushed through the door. Amy was breathing hard bleeding from a large cut near her eye. Castiel poised and ready to fight went behind Ruby. Amy's eyes opened wide when she saw what was happening.

"Wonderful." Ruby exclaimed "All the players are here, shall we start?" She eased her grip on Julia and clapped her hands together.

The room dimmed becoming a blur of scenery. I blinked my eyes trying to keep my balance. I opened them to the bright lights of the sanctuary. "Damn it." I swore under my breath.

"I knew this was too easy." Sam muttered.

Ruby giggled, "Sammy no use crying over spilt milk, or in this case spilt blood." Sam growled at her and tried to focus his energy to push her aside. Ruby frowned, "Did you really think that would work? Just drink a little angel hybrid blood and BAM you'd be able to move me? Sorry Sammy you've got too much of my blood in your system."

"Ruby dear, please quit playing with our prisoners." A deep voice came from a shadow cast by the alter. Malachi emerged his shark like teeth glinting in the lamps.

Ruby sniffed, "Yes sir." She backed away from Julia pushing her to the ground immediately she scrambled for Erica who was too white and not moving. I felt panic stir in my stomach. Sam and Dean both had weapons drawn and were ready to attack. Amy looked from Julia and Erica back to me her eyes wide.

"What do you want with us Malachi?" I demanded taking a step closer to where Julia and Erica were.

Malachi chuckled, "Don't try it Martha. You know exactly what I want with your charges. It's time for Lucifer to run free. The power of the nexus should just be enough to open a gate. Now all we need is a sacrifice." He waved his hand towards Julia and Erica.

"You know we're never going to let you open that gate you pig." Dean grunted

Malachi turned his attention to Dean; I took a step closer towards my sister. "Mr. Winchester. I have to say seeing you here was such a great surprise. And now, Sam Winchester in my very presence too, what a treat."

"We AREN'T going to let you do this." Dean said again his tone firm.

Malachi laughed, "Do you really think you can stop me?"

Now it was Dean's turn to smile, "Not me no." He paused, "But she can." Dean pointed towards Erica and Julia. I gasped, Julia had a grimace on her face her body convulsing. The sounds of joints and muscles popping to the point of failure made my stomach wretch.

"Julia." I called as I broke into a run, but Castiel was faster.

"No Martha, there's something you didn't know." I struggled against his grip. "Stay still child and look."

I turned my attention towards Julia. She was no where. I couldn't find her. A loud ROAR echoed, in her place stood a large Kodiak bear.


	40. Reality TV: Distractions

Reality TV: Distractions

"Dude you made her a bear?" Sam squeaked at Dean, "Undo it!"

Dean made a face at Sam, "I'm not a witch Sam. She's some sort of shape shifter. Or werebear, I'm not sure."

Amy giggled, "HA! She's such a bear when she wakes up in the morning. But geez I didn't think that literally!"

I shot her a bad look, "Not now Amy." She shrugged and turned her face serious. I turned my attention back to Dean, "How did you know?"

He smiled, "I heard a voice."

"A voice?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Yep, a voice."

"Male or female?" I furrowed my brow at him and idea forming in my head.

"Female." He looked at me funny.

"Thanks mom." I muttered under my breath.

A loud roar ripped from the bear's lips again drawing our attention back to her. Malachi was backed into a corner just barely avoiding Julia's large paws. Castiel was crouched over Erica with one hand hovering over the injured spot on her stomach. A faint glow came from his hand and Erica sat up with a gasp.

"Erica." Amy called and started to run towards her. I reached my hand out and grabbed the back of her shirt stopping her.

"No, stay here Castiel has her." I barked the order in a loud voice.

The screams of demons echoed around us as Julia started on a rampage of terror. The sounds of crunching bones and death came fast. I scanned the crowd for Malachi and Ruby, they were no where. Castiel helped Erica over to where Dean and Sam stood her face turning the normal flesh color it was supposed to be. Amy rushed over to Erica and hugged her hard, Erica accepting without hesitation. Scanning the room for threats I made my way over to them. Erica slugged me hard in the arm.

"Ouch." I rubbed the spot where she had hit me. "What pray tell was that for?"

Erica smiled looking more and more like her normal self, "It took you long enough!" Sam and Dean chuckled at her greeting.

Castiel tapped me on the shoulder, "This isn't over." His face was stoic again, never a good sign.

The screams of terror had left the sanctuary and were headed out of the church. Julia entered in still as a bear and trotted over to us. She was gorgeous. Her fur was a sandy blonde like her hair and her blue green eyes shown out where black ones should have been. She nuzzled up against me making me fall on my butt. A feeling of dread still filled me. This wasn't over.

"Someone will have to sacrifice today." A deep low male voice sounded through my head causing me to shutter. I looked up and met Dean's hazel eyes. A look of recognition hit him; he had heard the voice too.

"Uh guys." Amy cleared her throat.

"What?" we all asked in unison.

She put her hands firmly on her hips, "Why are we just standing around waiting to be killed. Let's get out of here."

Sam laughed as he walked up to Julia stoking her soft fir, "Good distraction Julia." She shimmied in pleasure and growled softly.

I looked at Castiel, "How does she turn back?"

"That's up to her." He said as he took his place next to me.

I turned my attention back to Julia, "Hey sis, I love the bear costume, don't get me wrong, but could you change back?"

The large bear swung her head from side to side in a "no" answer.

I flicked her large ear, "Could you at least change into something less threatening?"

This time the large bear grinned showing all her sharp teeth. With the sounds of cracking bones and ripping muscles Julia shifted again, this time into a small Jack Russell terrier. She barked at us and jumped around excitedly.

"Wow." Amy murmured

"Yeah." Erica agreed, "She looks just like Jinx."

I smiled remembering our childhood dog. My face turned serious again, "Look Jules, quit messing around and shift back into a human."

The dog barked at me and grabbed my pant leg.

"Seriously Julia what's the issue? Don't tell me you can't shift back." I swatted her away.

She shook her doggy head no and barked.

Sam laughed out loud.

"What?" I asked getting angry

He calmed down just enough to speak, "Oh I bet if she shifts back she'll be naked."

Dean snorted, "Oh come on. That's not how it works?" His attention turned to Castiel who nodded yes.

"Oh great." I slapped my forehead. "Castiel give me your trench coat." He obeyed giving me a dirty look. "Will this work?"

The small Jack Russell terrier barked and jumped. She then took off towards a shadowy part of the sanctuary. Bones cracking and muscles tearing again I could faintly see Julia's form through the shadows. I walked over and handed her the jacket.

"Thanks." She said quickly covering up. She came out of the shadows looking sheepish and shy.

"No problem lil sis." I embraced her in a tight hug.

"ARGH." Her voice was muffled. "I can't breath."

I let her go and ruffled her hair. "Good job." Then I slugged her arm, "Why didn't you tell me you could shift into an animal?"

She shrugged, "I guess I didn't know until Dean" she pointed towards him, "told me I could."

"Why a bear?" Erica piped up from behind Castiel.

Julia's eyes hit the floor, "You guys will laugh."

"No we won't." Everyone responded.

She crossed her arms and looked me straight in the eyes, "Umm I was super scared before Dean found us."

I nodded for her to continue.

"And well when he did find us to make me feel better he kept doing an impression of Yogi Bear." I threw a look at Dean who had turned a deep shade of red. Julia continued, "So I turned into Yogi Bear, I mean I looked like him didn't I?"

I smiled, "Yes you did sis." I heard Sam snickering behind me.

"What?" Dean asked defensively, "It always made you feel better when you were scared." He nudged Sam.

I shook my head, "Whatever let's you sleep at night. Now let's get out of here before they come back."


	41. Reality TV: Realizations

Reality TV: Realizations

The ride back to the motel was fairly quiet. I sat wedged between Erica and Julia in the backseat. Both of them rested their heads on my shoulders and were sound asleep. Julia mumbled in her sleep about bears and Dean and something about hot. Erica snored quietly only breaking the constant hum with a deep satisfied breath. Amy sat between Sam and Dean in the front happily chatting with Sam about life. Dean's stiff neck faced forward as if he was trying not to turn and ask me something.

"Martha." Amy's voice broke my trance from the front seat.

"Oh uh what?" I shook myself awake.

Amy wrinkled her nose at me, "I asked you a question aren't you paying attention?"

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the cool leather seat. "Sorry, I guess I didn't hear you."

Sam snorted, "Off in La-La land I take it?" I nodded then leaned back again letting the purr of the impala's engine soothe my aching nerves.

"Well I asked why you thought that went so easy." Amy paused when Sam threw her a dirty look, "What? I mean it was a lot easier then you said it was going to be. Castiel led me to believe it was going to be World War three."

"It's because it isn't over." Dean said his voice short and stressed. I let out a long breath that I hadn't realized that I was holding.

Amy looked at Dean, eyes wide then back to me again, "Is that true?" Her voice was harsh and angry. I nodded. "What do you mean it isn't over?" She asked the question to me.

Dean answered, "It's not over. It just isn't. They are going to come after us again."

A cold shutter ran up my spine. It had been too easy. I knew it in the pit of my stomach. This really wasn't over. I felt the urge to jump up and scream but fought back and sat still. Julia and Erica still sleeping soundly on my shoulders kept me firmly in place.

Amy's breathing picked up. I could tell she was trying hard not to cry. I reached up and placed my hand on her shoulder trying hard not to wake up the other girls. "Ames, you're safe. Trust me."

She looked over her shoulder at me, "It's not me I'm worried about." She sniffed and I could see that Sam hand grabbed her hand for support.

I could feel my face screwing up with confusion, "Well if you're not worried about yourself then who?" She sucked in a shaky breath and focused her eyes forward. "Amy tell me." I forced my voice to be firm.

Her shoulders stiffened again, she breathed in deeply and exhaled calming herself down. "I'm worried about you dumbass."

I slumped back into my seat not know what to say. Amy broke down into silent tears and Sam put his long strong arm around her shoulders. I rubbed the bridge of my nose trying to relieve some of the stress. I looked up and caught Dean's eyes in the rearview mirror. He blinked at me and for a second I thought I saw genuine fear in them. I turned my gaze onto Julia and then back to Dean and the fear I saw was gone.

We sat in silence the rest of the way back to the motel. No one wanting to make eye contact with me, almost like I might explode into flames at any second. My mind wandered to the voice I had heard at the church, "Someone will have to sacrifice today." I looked at Julia again and I knew what I had to do.


	42. Reality TV: You can't handle the truth

Reality TV: You can't handle the truth

We pulled into the parking spot just as Julia and Erica woke up from their long over due naps. Sam let the girls into the room as I hung back to get some air. "I'll make sure Julia get some clothes." Sam reassured me, "They'll be fine in here. Once everyone's ready we can go get some chow." His blue eyes showing concern for me.

"Thanks Sam." I grabbed his outstretched hand and squeezed. "You're moving up on my scale by the way."

He laughed to himself quietly red traveling up his neck on to his face, "I know I'll always be number two." He winked at me and headed inside leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I scuffed the soles of my shoes against the pavement of the parking lot. Feeling restless I started to walk towards the sidewalk needing to get away and figure out a plan.

"I'm not going to let you do this." Dean's gruff voice followed me

I spun Dean was standing right behind me his feet should width apart. "Dean it's not up to you."

"The hell it isn't." His voice cracked in anger making him seem like a fourteen year old boy.

"You can't be my white knight Dean. Not this time." My tone was harsher then I intended it to be.

His eyes were filled with hurt, "What about your sister? What about Erica and Amy? You can't do this." His voice got quiet.

I took a step towards him wanting to wrap my arms around his strong form, "They won't remember me at all Dean."

He looked up at me a faint glisten of tears in his eyes, "You could stay here with us. Me and Sammy I mean."

I laughed humorously, "I would love that."

Dean grabbed my hands, "See you don't have to do this. You can stay here. Sam and I would love the help. Plus it seems like you have quieted down Sam's habit."

I winced, "You know about that?"

He dropped my hands, "The demon blood? Yeah from his first sip, I was hoping he'd quit on his own."

"He's addicted Dean. I gave him some of my blood." I began

"YOU DID WHAT?" Dean roared in anger.

I put my hands up in surrender, "Dean it was just to wean him off Ruby's blood. We have enough in common that I thought maybe I could help Sam out. Demon blood is like a drug."

Dean rubbed his face in frustration, "What do you mean you have enough in common?"

"We're sisters." His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Half sisters actually," I continued, "And that's not important right now. Once this is all over with you take him to Bobby's he'll know what to do."

Dean nodded, "I will thanks." He paused for a moment and then looked at me, "So what does someone will sacrifice mean if you're going to go get yourself killed?"

A pit formed in my stomach again making it hard for me to breathe, "You heard that too?"

"Yep, who do you think our advisor is?" He asked

I crossed my arms trying to hide the pain that my knife wound was causing me still. Dean suddenly realizing I was hurt took a step closer and grabbed my arm. "Ouch, you seriously have to work on your report with women."

He shook his head, "You're hurt."

"No shit Sherlock. You just noticed now?" I winced as he touched the angry skin along the jagged cut.

He frowned, "This is going to need stitches. I guess our advisor will have to wait." He started to pull me towards the motel. "Who do you think it is?" he asked again.

I closed my eyes and let Dean lead me a few steps, "My dad."


	43. Reality TV: Weakness

Reality TV: Weakness

"Your dad?" Dean's face looked solemn

I took a deep breath in trying not to pass out, "Yeah, my dad."

Dean looked like he wanted to say more but he stopped himself. I could feel a warm rivulet of blood running down my arm towards his hand. He sucked in a quick breath before speaking again. "Ok so let's go get you stitched up."

I yanked my hand away from him, "NO." My voice was firm.

He shook his head in disbelief, "No? What do you mean no?"

I took a step back from him ripping the other sleeve off of his flannel shirt to stop the bleeding. "No. I mean I can't go in there. I have to go."

He covered the short space between us helping me tie off my badly injured arm. "Martha, you'll be no good to anyone if you pass out from blood loss."

I looked up to find Dean looking right at me. I shuttered feeling like he was reading my mind. "I have to do this." My eyes broke his gaze and focused on my skull and cross bone shoes.

He took one of his strong fingers and placed it under my chin forcing me to look at him. "I know." His voice was soft.

"Then you know I have to go now before they miss me." My voice was shaky. The blood from my gash was already soaking the thin layer of flannel that I was using as a bandage.

"Martha what about your sister?" His question hung in the air around us pushing tension into my lungs. The ground started to shift under my feet slightly. I caught my breath and tried to stay up right. Dean reached out and gathered me in a strong hug. I breathed in trying not to cry. The smell of hotel soap and gunpowder hit my nose. Slowly I allowed myself to start to cry. "Let's go get you stitched up then."

My head shot up new adrenaline shooting through my veins. "Dean I said no."

"Let me help you." He gritted his teeth.

I whipped the tears from my eyes my hands shaking from blood loss and adrenaline, "You can't help me. I have to do this." My tears were fresh again; I could feel them running down my face betraying my confidence in the task ahead.

He reached out and touched my shoulder, "There has to be another way. Castiel must know another way. Maybe your father."

"NO!" I screamed, "My father can't come close to this. If he does" I paused clearing my throat of my tears, "He'll do it his way Dean. I won't let him do that to you." I started to back away, ready to force myself to run. With wide eyes Dean moved faster then I had ever seen him sweeping me up into his arms. I struggled against his strong arms trying to free myself. "Let me go!"

He quirked an inappropriate smile at me, "I'm taking my big chance to say no to you." He took a deep breath before continuing, "You may not want my help, but the unfortunate thing is that I'm too stubborn to understand the word no." He shrugged, "Just ask Sam."

"How are you stronger then me now?" I asked still struggling.

His smile widened, "We're the same now remember?"

My heart melted a little, "Not completely."

"Close enough. Now let's get you stitched up. Then we'll get Castiel's dirty ass back here and see if there is another way out of this messed up situation." He wasn't asking for my approval anymore.

"Dean, there isn't any other way." My eyes were welling up again.

He kissed my forehead hard, "I've decided to become an optimist. Don't be a buzz kill." I laughed loudly wincing in pain. His look turned serious, "Maybe you could just stay here with us."

I giggled quietly. His eyebrow rose. "Sorry I was just thinking what your fans would do to a girl riding in the backseat of the impala."

"We'll make Sam ride in the backseat then." He kissed me on the forehead again. I laughed trying not to hurt myself. I hadn't noticed that we had crossed the parking lot quickly. Dean gave the motel door a thump, "Sam it's me. Martha's hurt."

I looked beyond Dean's shoulder to the outlying trees at the edge of the parking lot. A shiver traveled up my spine at the farthest shadow. Ruby emerged grinning at me. She raised her hand and waved at me. Elbow, elbow, wrist, wrist. She looked like a sadistic beauty queen. I gritted my teeth, "I'll see you later bitch." As if she could hear my whisper she nodded her head yes. Her mouth formed a word, "soon."


	44. Reality Tv: A Stitch in time

Reality TV: A Stitch in Time

"Sam?" Dean kicked at the door again a loud thump reverberating through the metal door.

A huge commotion came from the room followed by the laughter of 3 girls. Dean raised his eyebrow at me in a questioning glance. "Don't ask me." I laughed as Sam answered the door breathless his face a deep embarrassed shade of red. Julia, Erica and Amy were seated on one side of the bed trying to keep from cracking up.

Dean looked at Sam, "Well Frances what's so funny?" His term of endearment made the girls snort with laughter. He turned his attention on them now still holding on to me tightly. "What?"

Erica gasping for breath spoke through her laughter, "Sam was just doing impressions to cheer us up." Sam's face was turning a deeper shade of red; he motioned to Erica to keep quiet.

Dean cocked his head in interest, "Really? Samantha here was being funny. Do tell. Who was he making fun of?" Julia snorted then covered her face in embarrassment. "Who?" Dean asked again.

Amy giggled, "No one Dean it's not important." Sam shared a grateful look with her calming down a bit.

"No seriously." Dean still wasn't getting it.

I wiggled slightly in Dean's arms feeling a bit awkward, "Hey there big guy could you eh, put me down?"

Slightly bothered Dean motioned to Sam to clear off the chair near the bathroom. Sam jumped in quickly, too quick to look innocent. Dean's eyes filled with understanding. "Oh!" He laughed "Sammy here was making fun of me. Am I right?"

Erica snorted, "SAMMY!" She yelled in a gruff low voice doing her best impression of him.

Dean cracked a smile, "Well if you think that's funny you should hear him do Castiel."

Sam covered his face with his hands rubbing his temples as he knelt before me. I put my uninjured hand on his shoulder, "Hey kid buck up. At least he's not doing his impression of you."

He met my eyes, "Yeah, but its coming. Or at very least he's gonna tell them that story about how I got drunk at that creepy motel."

"Yep and he made you throw up by mentioning greasy sandwiches and ash trays." I smiled softly at him. A smile crinkled the corners of his eyes. "Don't forget we've watched your lives on T.V. for the past 4 years or so."

He laughed, "No pressure then I guess." A drop of blood hit the top of my shoe. Sam sniffed the air. "Wow you are hurt."

I winced in pain as he started to remove the blood soaked bandaged. "Who knew an angel hybrid could bleed right?" I answered him sarcastically as he grabbed a towel from the table near us. Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean who was deep in conversation with the three other girls in the room.

"Let's get you to the bathroom. We wouldn't want to get too much blood on this lovely carpet?" He half smiled at me and pointed towards the stained and dirty carpet.

"Yeah." I tried to stand up feeling dizzy.

"Whoa there tough girl, let me help you." I nodded my free hand at my temple trying to slow the room down. Sam took my free arm and draped it over his shoulder; gently he lifted me from the chair supporting my weight on the side of his body.

Sam took his free hand and turned the knob of the bathroom. I could feel his tension at the smell of the blood we had shared only a few hours earlier. He breathed in deeply trying to clear my scent from his lungs. "You smell like sulfur."

I nodded feeling a little nauseous. "Demon blade does that to our blood."

"Our blood?" He closed the lid of the toilet and helped me sit.

"We share blood now. Once we're gone that will help you get over your addiction to Ruby's blood. You'll want to try not to get a cut from any demon blades." I leaned back on the toilet trying to slow my breathing. "Nasty infection." I could feel black starting to surround me. The pain spiked in my arm bring me quickly back to reality.

He nodded, "I'll keep that in mind." He pulled the flannel the rest of the way off my arm. "This is going to hurt like a bitch." He handed me a small leather strap from the counter.

I took the strap and bit down hard. Sam lifted my arm with a gentle touch, taking a small tweezers from the counter he parted my skin to check the damaged. "GOD." I grunted loudly tears streaming down my face from the pain.

Sam winced, "Sorry." He paused taking in the damage, "They cut all the way down the bone. I'm going to have to stitch the muscle then close the skin." I nodded a wave of nausea hitting. Sam turned to the partially opened bathroom door, "Dean!"

A round of loud giggles came from the outer room. I could hear Dean's low voice among the higher voices of the girls. Sam handed me another towel from the rack behind my head. He pointed towards my arm. I quickly put the towel over the long deep tear in my arm applying pressure.

"Dean!" Sam yelled again a small panic sound to his voice.

"WHAT?" Dean grunted from behind the wall.

"I need two needles, some thread and the alcohol." He was still looking over his shoulder.

"Sam?" My voice was barely a whisper now.

His head snapped back my way, "What is it?" His face was soft and caring.

"Don't let any of the girls in here." I said my voice shaking.

The blood was coming faster now, the towel Sam had handed me almost soaked through. He nodded in understanding. A tiny knock came on the bathroom door. Dean poked his head in holding a small black bag and two bottles of liquor.

"Whiskey or Vodka?" He smiled at me.

I forced my head up to look at him and the goofy grin dropped from his face. "Whiskey." My voice slurred. Dean handed Sam the half full whiskey bottle. He untwisted the top of the bottle and handed it to me. I leaned forward slightly and grabbed the bottle and took two long gulps.

"They cut down to the bone." Sam grimaced at his words.

"Why didn't she start bleeding until now?" Dean asked his voice angry.

I looked up at him, "Ruby."

Dean growled, "GOD! I hate her."

Sam winced at his brother's angry voice, "Let me get to work." I leaned back against the toilet allowing the whiskey to take affect. "Don't let them see her like this."

"I'm not leaving her." Dean knelt beside me taking my free hand.

I squeezed, "Castiel." Dean looked confused then hurt. I managed a slurry smile, "Get Castiel to watch them first. Come back quick."

Dean nodded quickly getting up from his crouch. He breezed through the door. I could hear his whispers to the girls urging them to stay where they were. I heard all three of them protest. "Cas!" Dean shouted. "Cas get your ass down here right now." A slight pop filled the room. Castiel had shown up.

I looked up at Sam who managed a smile. He had a small hooked needle in his hands and a lighter. "What?"

"I'm just disinfecting it." He handed me the bottle of whiskey again. "Take another swig."

I followed the doctor's orders obediently. "Sammy?" I focused my blurry eyes on him standing at the counter.

He turned and smiled, "Yes'm?"

I took another slug from the bottle my body starting to become numb from the combination of whiskey and blood loss. "Can you do me a favor?"

He placed the first needle on a clean cloth. Then picked up the next one and started warming the needle under the flame of his lighter. "Anything."

"Can you take care of all of them when I'm gone?" I took another slug of whiskey

His head snapped back to me, "You're not going to die Martha. I hate to toot my own horn when it comes to sewing people up. But toot toot. Just ask Dean."

"Ask me what?" Dean came back into the bathroom quickly kneeling down by me grabbing my hand.

Sam looked at Dean, "Tell her I'm a good surgeon."

"Yup, he's the best?" Dean squeezed my hand. "He'll have you sewn up in a jiffy and then we can make a plan."

"That's not what I meant." My words slurring more, "make him promise me Deanie." I hiccupped.

Dean brushed a short strand of hair out of my face, "Martha it's going to be ok."

I pulled my hand away from him, "NO it's not!" I protested, "Make him promise me."

Dean nodded in Sam's direction, "Promise her."

Sam knelt on my other side needle in hand, "I promise Martha."

Looking him straight in the eye I searched his eyes to make sure he was telling the truth, "You can even marry Amy if you want to." I smiled grabbing Dean's hand again, still looking at Sam. "She would be Amy Winchester. Hee Hee." I broke down into sloppy tears. Sam looked to Dean for help.

"And you'll be there to be her maid of honor." Dean stroked the back of my head.

I turned and sobbed into his neck, "No I'm not. Take care of them Sammy. Please take care of them."

Dean stroked my hair, "Hey now what about me? I can help take care of them too."

I looked up into his hazel eyes, "Not after today." I sobbed, "He's going to have to pick up your broken pieces. I'm sorry Dean, I'm so sorry."

Dean forced me to look at him, "We'll find another way. We have too."

I cried out as Sam started to stitch my torn muscle back together. The sweet release of black surrounded me. I passed out.


	45. Reality TV: The Final Countdown

Reality TV: The Final Count Down.

Darkness surrounded me. I felt nothing.

"Martha." A deep voice called my name.

I stayed still content with being numb.

"Martha." The voice was louder.

The darkness consumed me. I didn't want to move. Didn't want to admit that I would have to finish what I had started. Content to dream. Dean's hazel eyes swam before me. I smiled or at least I thought I was smiling. This damn darkness wouldn't let me see anything. I saw Sam laughing, he was happy. Then Julia flashed before my eyes crying. I couldn't go to her. "Julia." I tried to call her name but my voice bounced back to me.

"MARTHA." There was that pesky voice again.

I turned my head towards the sound a soft and faint white light beckoning me closer. "Hello?" I asked my voice tentative. I walked towards the light feeling my numb body warm. I stopped dead in my tracks wanting the pain to go away.

"Martha it's ok." A tall blonde man cast a shadow into the darkness, "Grab my hand."

I shuttered in fear, "No I'm alright here."

"Martha, come here." His voice was stern now. What he said was not a question.

Feeling the power in the man's voice I took another step forward. My hand came into the light causing me to shrink back into the shadows. "I can't."

"Come to me child, it will all be alright." The confidence in his voice urged me on. Taking a few steps into the light I blinked trying to force them to adjust. The light thinned and I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I tried to escape back into the darkness where I was numb, safely numb. "No Martha, life is the space between your pains. Please come to me." His face came into view now. He was tall standing at least six foot five. Saying he was beautiful would have been an understatement. A sharp chiseled chin was covered with a dark blonde five o'clock shadow. His eyes a deep green, inviting me to come closer.

"Where am I?" I asked tentatively

He smiled showing brilliant white teeth, "Oh you're here and there. Really where you are is not that important. I've heard some extremely wise man say that where you are happens to be a state of mind."

My legs where shaking now. Whoever this guy was he was powerful. "Why am I here then?" I forced the question out of my mouth.

He smiled again, "Ah now that is the question everyone asks me."

I took a deep breath trying to remember what I had been doing before this. "Why am I here?" I repeated myself hoping that I didn't sound stupid.

He flashed his bright smile again, "I think you know why you're here." I shook my head no. He hummed, "Well, you needed help, I heard your prayer."

A glimmer of understanding washed over my brain, "Are you God?"

He laughed, the sound like a river washing over well worn rocks. "Again with the hard questions."

A pit of anger started to well up in my stomach, "WHY AM I HERE?" This time I didn't care if I sounded stupid. I knew I had something important to do. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

He snickered softly, "There's that spirit. Don't lose that Martha. Now why are you here?" He playfully tapped his chin with a long finger, "Well like I said, you need help. You may not have asked for it outright but I'm here now so ask and you shall receive." He gestured gallantly with his hands.

I stomped my foot, "There is something I should be doing right now."

He nodded yes, "You do I'm sorry about the task that has been given to you."

I started to cry. Immediately he reached his arms out offering me an embrace. "I don't know what to do." I fell to my knees shaking with sorrow.

He took a step forward taking me in his arms, "You know the answers Martha. Trust yourself." He placed a finger under my chin forcing me to look him in the eyes. "A sacrifice must be made to right the world." He kissed me softly on the forehead. I he relax black enveloping me again.

"MARTHA." A deep gruff voice called out my name.

This time the darkness did not numb my pain. I snapped awake trying to sit up. Nausea hit me hard forcing me back down. I let my eyes focus, Dean and Sam hovered over me worry coloring their faces. "She's awake." Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

A pit formed in my stomach, "What happened?"

Dean's eyes crinkled at the corners, "You passed out from the pain."

"Where are the girls?" I asked my voice shaking.

Sam smiled, "Castiel took them to the diner around the corner. Do you think you can sit up?"

I nodded slowly pushing my arms into the mattress of the bed I was laying on, "Am I ok?"

Dean laughed, "Well other than being incoherent and inconsolable before passing out I think you're fine."

Sam nodded, "You're all sewn up. You should take this." He handed me two white pills and a glass of water, "Antibiotics. Like you said nasty infection."

I took the pills in my mouth and a gulp of water. Feeling a little stronger I swung my legs over the bed.

"Oh hell no, you are not going anywhere." Dean crossed his arms in defiance.

I quirked an eyebrow at him and winced in pain, "But I'm hungry."

Dean frowned, "We'll bring the food to you."

I shook my head no, "I want to see my sister and my friends."

Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder, "Dude, it's not going to hurt her to have dinner. The minute she turns green you can sweep her up into your arms and bring her back here."

"See I'm going to be fine." I forced myself to get up from the bed, my legs shaky but strong. I had to say goodbye.

Panic crossed Dean's eyes. I hoped that he couldn't read my mind. His body relaxed in defeat, "Fine, but you never leave my sight."

Sam snorted.

Dean threw him a bad look, "or out of Sam's."

"Fine." I grumbled as I walked towards the door.

Leaning slightly on Sam we walked towards the diner. Thoughts of the powerful man ran through my head. I did know what I had to do. A sacrifice would have to be made. "A penny for your thoughts?" Sam asked quietly. Dean was walking stiffly in front of us.

I swallowed, "I'm scared."

Sam looked down at me, "Of what?"

I shook my head, "Never mind."

"No." Sam's voice was strong, "Tell me."

I sniffed looking to see if Dean had heard us. He was still walking bowlegged up in front of us. "I think I know what needs to be done."

Sam looked surprised, "What?"

I shook my head again, "Nothing you can help with. I just need to get back to that church."

"Well then we'll all go back to the church." Sam answered confidently

"No!" I shouted loudly.

Dean turned now looking me in the eye, "You saw something again when you passed out."

I could feel my face turning red with embarrassment. "No."

He stomped back towards us, "Liar."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes, "FINE I DID."

Both Dean and Sam pulled back in surprise. I screamed in my head for help again. Looking to either of them for an answer neither had one. I pushed past both of them and walked the remaining twenty feet to the diner door.

"Martha." Both of the Winchesters called after me. I didn't care. After what I had to do they wouldn't even remember me. The door chimed as I pushed my way into the diner. In the back corner Castiel sat with Erica, Julia and Amy. They were talking in hush tones over French fries and glasses of pop.

"Hey!" All three girls called out cheerfully.

I screwed on a smile and walked towards their table. Castiel raised an eyebrow at me. "Hey guys."

Julia jumped up and gave me a firm hug. I hid my wince as she squeezed my injured arm. "You're up! Castiel was just trying to tell us a joke." Her smile was wide as she motioned for me to sit down in the booth.

The door chimed again as both Sam and Dean walked into the diner. I turned my attention to them and then back to the table. "Ahh Castiel telling a joke. I've gotta hear this."

He cleared his throat as Sam and Dean walked up behind me. "Martha we've got to talk." I shrugged Dean's strong hand off of my shoulder.

"There is nothing to talk about." I gritted my teeth around the pain. My head was throbbing.

"Martha." Sam's voice was quiet.

"Guys why don't you sit down and have something to eat." Amy offered

Dean grunted, "Not hungry. Can I talk to you?" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the table. I could hear protests coming from the booth behind me. I turned seeing Sam shrug and sit down in the empty chair at the end of the table. Dean pulled me harder forcing me out of the front door of the diner. "Talk."

I made an angry face, "Talk about what Dean?"

"What did you see?" He was short.

I started to pace, "What do you want to hear Dean? That I think I saw God. That my life is in its final countdown. That you may have to be the one to end it all for me?"

Dean sucked in a breath, "What?"

I stopped in my tracks breathing hard, "You heard me."

He put his hands behind his head, "No I can't."

I grabbed his wrists pulling them down in front of him, "Yes you can."

He looked me in the eyes pleading with me, "No."

"Oh isn't this sweet." Ruby's sugary sweet voice came from behind me.

I spun feeling my hellfire blade materialize on my hip, "Ruby." I grunted.

She nodded towards me and then spoke to Dean, "So how does it feel?" Dean growled at her. "How does it feel to know you're going to have to kill your girlfriend here?" She nodded her head towards me again.


	46. Reality TV: Hopelessness

Reality TV: Hopelessness

Dean growled at Ruby again, "What did you just say?"

Ruby laughed out loud, "Dean I know you're slow, but come one. I didn't think you were hard of hearing."

"You bitch." He ground the words out through gritted teeth and took a step towards her his fists in tight balls at his side.

I reached my hand out and stopped him, "Dean." My voice warned him to stay put.

Ruby's hand went to her chest as if he had shot her through the heart, "Sticks and stones may break my bones." Her face twisted into an evil grin.

"What do you want Ruby?" I put myself between Dean and Ruby.

She raised her eyebrow at me, "Oh big sis you know exactly what I want from you."

"Humor me." I crossed my arms in front of me to disguise my shaky muscles.

She cracked a grin again, "The only way to end this is with blood." She winked at me.

Dean growled again this time springing into action with his new found guardian status. Faster than I could block him Dean pushed me aside and lunged for Ruby. "Dean no!" I screamed wide eyed.

Ruby stood in place her face hiding any emotion. She raised her hands and with a quirk of her eyebrows she clapped. The entire scene froze Dean's face was fixed in an ugly snarl. A bird flew above us frozen in time wings mid flap. An old woman was stuck halfway between stop lights. I turned to face Ruby she had one hand on her hip waiting for me, "Ready?"

I nodded solemnly. She closed the gap between us pausing to pull out a felt tip marker to draw on Dean's face. "RUBY." I slapped her hand away from his head, "I'm leaving with you, leave him out of this."

She frowned, "You never were any fun sis. You're a genius by the way."

I picked up the fallen marker and threw it across the parking lot, "Screw you Ruby." I flipped her the bird.

She grunted, "He's going to try to rescue you silly." She paused gesturing towards Dean, "He won't stay away even with the lie you told him."

I flipped her the bird again, "Let's go."

Ruby shrugged, "No pain no gain I guess?" I gritted my teeth as she tapped me on the forehead, "Hold on sis, this is going to be a bumpy ride."

I managed to suck in a breath as Ruby spirited me away. Pain seared through my body as time and space ripped through me. I could hear the screams of the souls burning in hell as we traveled. Ruby was laughing. All hope left my body as we slowed.

"We're here!" She squealed with glee as my body smashed into the cold hard ground. Darkness enveloped me and my thoughts slipped into unconsciousness.

"SLAP!" A cold hand hit my face hard shocking me awake.

"She's awake." A shrill high voice screamed two inches from my head.

I snarled, "I'm awake." I tried to move my hands and feet bound to what felt like a chair. A surge of panic filled anger filled me forcing me to move. The chair creaked along the wooden floor.

"Ahh isn't that cute?" A deeper female voice soothed from behind me. "She's changed her mind." Another slap crossed my face, the taste of blood coloring my taste buds.

My vision finally came into focus the blurry outline of one of the demons that had started it all came into view. "I haven't changed my mind you bitch. I have a feeling your just jealous." The brunette tensed as I eased my chair closer to her. She was scared of me. I managed to get my feet firmly planted on the ground and started to push my way up. Then came pain. I felt the sharp edge of a knife under my chin as the blonde behind me reached around me. Blood trickled down my neck followed by a harsh burning. My skin crackled against the hellfire blade as it brushed me.

"Jealous that you won't be around for when HE is released!" She laughed. The brunette relaxed and managed a laugh.

"I thought you might be jealous that Dean Winchester didn't leave with you from the bar." I pushed out through gritted teeth steeling myself against the pain. The knife dug deeper into my skin forcing me to yelp in pain.

"ENOUGH." A low masculine voice echoed against the walls behind us.

"Malachi." Both women whispered heads bowed. They both moved to my left just in my line of vision.

Malachi came into view out of the shadows of the sanctuary of the closed church. He grinned at me his shark like teeth white despite the low light. He was taller then I remembered still wearing his tightly tailored black suit. He noticed me sizing him up and adjusted his blood red tie. "Why if it isn't the prodigal daughter come home to her people." He took a step closer.

I grunted gathering my will, "My people?" I spat, "My people?" I could feel my muscles shaking filled with the stress of the situation I had put myself in.

He laughed low and long, "Why else would you make such an excellent sacrifice?" He was close enough to touch me now. His warm breath on my face, I shuddered trying not to vomit. The smell of burnt amber and sulfur filling my bruised lungs.

"I AM NOT ONE OF YOU." I grunted as I spat the blood from my mouth at him. The red liquid splattered across his face matching almost exactly with his expensive shirt and tie.

He hissed in a harsh breath, both woman sprang towards me snarling. Malachi raised his hand stopping them, "Not yet ladies. The time is not here."

"But Malachi." The blonde whined softly.

He threw her an angry look his eyes a soulless black, "Oh her time will come. You will get to play." Both women laughed. "But," He paused as he took out a handkerchief from a hidden pocket, "Nothing says we can't make her time here more enjoyable in the mean time." Both women looked at him confused Malachi grinned, "Oh this will be fun." I almost missed his large fist as it rammed itself into my nose.

Blood running down my face, I blinked back tears. I could tell my nose was broken. I felt the sole of a large boot as it came into contact with my head. Laughter echoed around me. Another blow came this time to my right leg. I screamed in pain as I felt my knee cap shatter. I struggled to keep conscious. Hot breath traveled up and down the exposed skin on my neck. Malachi's laugh was low and mean, "Yes this will be fun." I felt the cold metal of his knife as he slid it into my side, "very fun."

Sounds echoed around me, I could hear someone scream. "I should help her." I thought to myself. But I was feeling warm. Like I was in a bath, a very warm bath. The screaming was louder now. I tried to move. "But why?" I thought to myself, I was warm. I closed my eyes slowly feeling tired. So tired.


	47. Reality TV: Out of Body

**Reality TV: Out of Body**

A groan escaped from my lips and I moved. I was sore all over. Not the good kind of sore you suffer from after a workout at the gym. Nope this sore was horrible. I felt like I had been taken apart limb from limb and then sewn back together with dental floss.

"Uhhem." A throat cleared from over head.

I cringed at the sound freezing in place. Slowly I opened my eyes a bright light hitting them. Pain followed and I obeyed my body lying still listening to my labored breath.

"UHHEM." The voice was louder this time. Female.

I cracked my eyes open only letting a slip of white light in. When no one made a move into my line of vision I let my eyes slip shut again. I slowed my breathing in an attempt to keep my lunch in my stomach.

"Martha." This time I recognized the voice.

I sat up fast letting my eyes fly open. The bright white light blinded me until my eyes adjusted. Pain struck through me doubling me over but I fought to sit up. "ERICA?" I screeched.

She stood in front of me doing her best impression of Peter Pan, hands on her hips a scowl screwed on her face. "What pray tell are you doing?"

I starred at her for a second before my eyes wandered around the room we were in. This wasn't the sanctuary of that abandoned Catholic Church. Four stark white walls surrounded us disappearing seamlessly into the slick white floor beneath us. "Um where are we?"

Erica snorted, "No, no no! I know you're not deaf. What the HELL are you doing?"

I looked at her in disbelief wondering if I was in heaven. Scanning my head for my last memory Malachi's face flashed before my eyes. His white teeth glinting in the shadows of the church, the sharp hot pain of his blade slipping into my side. I gasped for breath panic starting to take control of my body.

Erica's face slowly turned from anger to concern. She quickly covered the space between us and placed a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me. "You're in your head Martha. Calm down. This is your head." Her voice a tentative whisper now, "This is your head, you control what goes on here."

Tears streamed down my face and started to form sad puddles on the ground. Anxiety and adrenaline leaked out of my body leaving me tired and sore. I looked up at Erica, "This is my head?" She nodded solemnly. "Then how did you get in?"

She cracked a smile, "Oh I have an all access path. It normally doesn't look like this though." Concern crossed her face, "which brings me back to, 'What the hell are you doing? And where the hell are you?"

I took a deep breath, "I'm saving you, Amy and Julia."

Erica slapped the side of my head, "You're at the church? Are you crazy? Strike that are you dumb? DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?" She screamed only inches from my face.

I cringed waiting for her to calm down, "No I'm not crazy. I made a decision. I'm your guardian that happens to be my job."

She crossed her arms defensively across her chest, "Well as soon as I get out of this padded room I'm totally ratting you out. Dean and Sam will know what to do. We'll come and save you." She started to pace back and forth, I could almost see a plan forming in her head.

Ignoring her I started to slowly make my way around my head. Fingers running against the cool white walls I took a deep breath, "My head." I whispered. Immediately the walls began to change. Like a movie playing out on a large screen a small dirty hotel room came into view. Dean sat hunched in a chair in the corner his head in his hands. The soft sounds of sobbing came from the bathroom. "Hey!" I called to Erica over my shoulder, "What's this?"

Erica came to a stop and starred, "DUDE! That is sooo cool!" She came up behind me and gingerly touched the wall. "Look there's me." She pointed to a lump on the bed farthest away from Dean. "This must be what's going on right now. I told them I'd contact you." She punched me in the shoulder. "How do you turn the volume up on this thing?"

"Ouch. How am I supposed to know?" I said as I rubbed the tender spot.

"HELLO? It's your head." She was doing her impression of Peter Pan again.

Sighing I felt around the wall for a knob. Then giving up I closed my eyes and said, "Volume up."

"Dean?" Sam's voice surrounded us now. The door to the motel room opened Sam's bulking shadow traveling in. The security light blinded us until he entered, "Dean, any news yet?"

"No." He grumbled into his hands, "She's still catatonic. Does that mean she found her?" He looked up at Sam tears streaking his face.

Sam gasped, "Were you crying?"

Dean sniffed, "Real men cry Sammy."

Sam laughed quietly as he knelt down to be on Dean's level, "Yes they do big brother." He paused placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault. You know that right?"

Dean shrugged off his hand, "Sure."

Sam's face dropped with concern, "Dean it's NOT your fault."

Dean wouldn't look at his brother, "Then whose fault is it?" He voice bellowed across the small room. "Seriously Sam, I was there I could have stopped that demon bitch from snatching her. So the way I look at it, the whole situation is my fault."

Sam rubbed a hand over his face, "WOW! Way to carry the whole world on your shoulders there big guy? You gonna take on global warming too?"

Dean snorted again as he stood up, "Maybe I am smart ass. All I know is that she's out there." He pointed at the door. "She is probably hurt. Your demon girlfriend has probably torn her limb from limb and I'm sitting here doing absolutely NOTHING!"

Sam's eyes crinkled at the corners, "You are doing something Dean. Erica has probably found out where she is and will be back in her body any second. Imagine if you hadn't been guarding her. She might not have a body to come back to."

"This is bullshit and you know it Sam." Dean was pacing now anger crossing his face, "I get babysitting duty while you run around trying to find her."

Sam shook his head now, "Oh sure, so you can go out there and fly off the handle killing everything?" He stopped his brother forcing him to turn and look at him, "We'll find her. Besides, something tells me she can handle herself fine."

Dean looked at him now, "This just doesn't feel right Sam. There is just this hole in my gut telling me that this isn't right."

Sam patted Dean's shoulder, "I know Dean. But we have to have a plan. We can't go looking for a ghost."

Dean slumped down back into his chair, "I know."

I sucked in a breath and turned back to Erica, "You have to go back."

She scrunched her face at me, "And tell them what?"

"Lie. You didn't find me." I turned away from her. My chest hurt from the stress.

Erica grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, "Oh hell no. They won't buy that for a second. Deep down Dean knows where you are. He's going to kill himself trying to find and save you."

"I know. You have to convince him that I'm ok. Tell him I got sucked back up to heaven." I pleaded with her.

Erica made another face, "Fine. I'll try. Just don't go getting yourself killed."

I cringed, that was exactly what I had to do. I tried to keep my face neutral. "Check don't get myself killed."

Erica smiled buying into my lie, "Well then I'm off." She leaned in to hug me. I hugged her back for the last time.

"Erica take care of them." I pointed at her, but she wasn't paying attention now. Her eyes were drawn to her hands a red film covering them. I felt nauseous.

"You're, you're blee" but Erica didn't finish her sentence. She popped out of existence.

I put my hand to my side the sharp pain of the knife back. My hands were coated in blood. I felt woozy. My vision became fuzzy. I was heading back to reality.


	48. Reality TV: Reality Bites

Reality TV: Reality Bites

A hard slap brought me back to reality. My body ached again and I could feel the warm, sticky puddle I was lying in. I wretched allowing all of the contents of my stomach up and around me. The smell of burning flesh wafted up from behind me and I knew that Malachi had branded me.

"Malachi, she's finally awake." A tall blonde woman hovered over me, Suzie if I remembered her name correctly. She was the girl from the bar the first night I was here. I tried to push myself up only to hit the rope tied around my wrists and ankles. I could feel the cold hard wood of the chair on my back. Shifting I tried to look up at Suzie. My vision still fuzzy in the dim light of the sanctuary.

"Oh goodie." His deep masculine voice sang from the shadows. He slowly made his way to me grinning. "Martha it's so good to have you back in the land of the living. Where did you go little one? To a safe place I hope?" He reached down and righted the chair they had me tied too.

I looked down at myself. A large red blossom colored my side and throbbed. My knee was swollen and obviously broken. I could still feel the blood running out of my broken nose. "You are a shit stain." I spat at him.

A small spatter of blood covered his face, his grin changing into disgust. "You'll pay for that worm!" He screamed as he back handed me.

"ENOUGH!" Ruby bellowed as she entered the room. Malachi flinched at the power in her voice. It was clear that even though he may have started this ship sailing that Ruby was now the Captain.

"But Princess, the curse does not say what shape the body must be in at the time of casting." He bowed his head in a coward's show of respect.

Placing her finger under his chin Ruby brought Malachi's face up to look at her. "You are right. But, she is my big sister after all; a little show of hospitality will keep her a willing participant in this. Without that, the spell won't work." She paused looking at me, "You are still willing aren't you?" I nodded grunting in pain as the blood coming out of my nose ran down my neck. She turned back to Malachi, "So leave us for now."

Malachi started to protest, "But,"

Ruby raised her hand quieting him, "Leave us." Her voice was firm. Suzie, Sarah and Malachi shuffled out of the room mumbling to themselves. Ruby stood straight listening as they went. When the sanctuary was quiet again she sat on a pew and starred at me.

"What?" I slurred. My vision had cleared, but my blood loss was still making me shaky.

She sat back smiling, "Oh nothing. I was just surprised when you contacted me with this crazy scheme."

I gritted my teeth against the nausea and the pain, "Trust me I was just as surprised when you answered my call."

Ruby started to examine her nails, "Almost time you know." She was trying to be nonchalant but I could still hear the excitement in her voice, "Your father is not going to be happy with you."

"Well I'm not so happy with him either." I let my head lull back over the chair.

She snorted, "Do you think Weenie Deanie will show up to save the day?"

I spit blood onto the floor near her feet, "Why? You scared little sister?"

"I'm shaking in my boots." She mocked hands raised moving back and forth.

I shifted my position in the chair, "Well you'll be over joyed to know he will not be attending tonight's festivities." Sarcasm dripped from my voice, "You mind cutting me loose here? I need to stop this bleeding. I wouldn't want to die on you before you have a chance to cast your precious curse."

Ruby watched me for a few seconds, "Well I suppose." Her lips were pursed in amusement. "You wouldn't be able to run even if you tried." Her gaze slipped down to my shattered kneecap.

I spit blood again, "No shit Sherlock."

She nodded her approval as a knife materialized out of nothing into her hand. "Don't say I never give you anything." Slowly she cut my biddings I collapsed into the mixture of vomit and blood that was beneath my chair. "Disgusting." She snarled.

"Help me to the stage." I grabbed at her shirt forcing her to stay.

She made a grossed out face trying to avoid getting her black leather outfit covered in blood. "Soon you'll be out of my hair and out of my life." She repeated quietly and under her breath. She settled me down on the stage that held the pulpit. Brushing herself off , she retreated a few feet away.

"Thanks." I muttered leaning against the old wood. I tipped my head back trying to slow the bleeding from my nose. "Do you think you could get me some gauze, maybe a few bandages and some water?"

Ruby scowled at me, "Fine."

I took a deep thankful breath as she whispered a few quiet words in Latin making the supplies I needed show up in front of me. "Fancy trick, looks like someone found some more power since the last time I saw her."

She sneered, "Let's just say I inherited it."

Using the water Ruby had provided I lift my shirt to see the damage from Malachi's knife. An angry looking gaping hole showed muscles. I poured the water onto the gash allowing it to run down into my jeans. I stuffed one of the rolls of gauze into the space and managed to tape it to my body. I stuck some in my nose which caused me to wince. Last was my knee which was broken so badly that I didn't feel anything any longer. A bad sign I knew, but I managed to splint it with the remaining gauze and two sticks that had shown up in the pile. Ruby was humming a quiet tune I didn't recognize. She was watching me intently as she sat on the pew. "So what's next?" I asked tersely.

Her smile was wide now with pride, "Well in around thirty or so minutes I kill you."

I nodded resolved to stay the course and keep my word. Whatever she had planned would hurt but at least it would get the girls back to their own time stream. "And Daddy dearest escapes?" I asked trying sound neutral.

She nodded, "He is going to be so proud of me. I was told, take initiative Ruby, and look what happened when I did."

"What about the Winchester's?" I asked slumping back again letting the pulpit take my full weight now.

She started to examine her nails again, "What about them?"

"Well for starters you can leave them alone." I managed

Her head fell back with laughter, "I make no promises. Father has plans for Sam."

I cringed thinking of the similar plans my father had for Dean. "Mother's not happy with you." I answered trying to change the subject.

"Well when father is free she will have no legs to stand on." She giggle, "Probably literally." She clapped giddy with excitement.

I looked at her, "You would kill your own mother?"

Ruby laughed, "I would have at birth if it was possible. There's a reason I didn't fill her in on my plans."

I sat for a moment thinking, "What about those other girls that Malachi used?" My thoughts running back to the bar when Dean and Sam had originally filled me in on their job.

Ruby leaned forward, "Failed experiments. Malachi thought that any old girlie blood would due. When I offered my help he was more then happy to accept it."

"So this whole time you were waiting for me?" I asked anger slipping into my voice.

She laughed again, "YES! I knew you wouldn't volunteer unless I put some pressure on your charges. What fun we had though? I mean I really put you to the test didn't I? And to find out that all three of them have some marvelous powers. It's a shame that they come from a reality that doesn't allow them to practice. So sad." She clapped her hands again.

"You have me now. And once you've twisted your curse they will be safely across the portal in their own time, no memory of me." I grimaced in triumph.

Ruby sat back, "What a shame." She tsked. "I could have taught all three of them so many wonderful things to do. Oh well, at least Deanie and Sammy will remember everything."

I closed my eyes in shame, "Yes well I guess their reality bites."

"Yes it does doesn't it?" Ruby laughed.


	49. Reality TV: Second Thoughts

Reality TV: Second thoughts

My body slumped against the pulpit. Pain seared into my brain as I tried to stay alert and awake. Ruby sat in the pew across from me eating candies and fruits from a tray that she had materialized for herself. "Hungry?" She offered me a chocolate covered strawberry. Feeling my stomach twist I grimaced and shook my head no. "Suit yourself!" She smile showing me her white blocky teeth before she popped the strawberry into her mouth.

I shifted my weight feeling the skin on my back stick to the hard wood behind me. The bandages that Ruby had given me were soaked through. I could feel my life force leaving me. I struggled to breath, "Ruby?"

She looked up at me, "Hold on just a few seconds longer sister dear. Then it will all be over."

I coughed hearing something rattle around in my chest, "Not to sound ungrateful here, but I'm not sure I have a few more minutes."

Ruby grimaced at me forcing the tray she had been holding to disappear. "What did Malachi do to you?" She wasn't asking me a question just talking to herself now. I coughed again grunting against the pain. "No, no, no this will not do." Her voice was prim and proper. She stood up from the pew and came closer to me. "Whew you smell like death sister."

"Hmmm I feel like death too." I managed to spit at her before my body convulsed.

Tapping her finger thoughtfully on her cheek she spoke again, "Hmmm what to do. Malachi was right when he said that the curse didn't specify what shape a body needs to be in but this really won't do. How can we have any fun if you're already numb everywhere?" Making an unseen decision she turned on her heels and walked towards the shadows of the sanctuary. "Don't go anywhere!" She laughed as she disappeared. I closed my eyes against the pain I was feeling praying for this to be done and over with.

"Martha." A gruff voice came from behind me.

Not sure whether I was hallucinating or not I tried to turn my head towards the sound, "Dean?"

Dean's bulky form came from around the back of the pulpit, "Shit!" He swore under his breath when he saw me slumped on the floor.

"Hey now." I smiled, "I bet you say that to" I couldn't finish my sentence as a cough raked my already pain stricken body.

"Let me go get Cas. He can heal you then we can get out of here." Dean touch my blood stained face gently.

I winced, "You're really here?" I blinked back the tears that had already started to form in my eyes.

His eyes twinkled a little as the light hit them from around the sanctuary. "You didn't think we'd let you die here did you?" He reached down to my bloodied shirt, "Shit." He swore under his breath again.

Panic hit me like a tidal wave, "Dean you have to leave. Dean leave now."

His eyes snapped back to mine, "No, we're getting out of here. You're going to need a hospital. Who the hell did this to you?" He finished his sentence through gritted teeth.

"No." I managed to grab his hand and pull it away from the nasty gash under my shirt. "You have to leave."

Confusion colored his eyes, "Ruby won't be back for a few minutes. Sam figured she would need to get together the stuff she needs to do whatever to you. If you let me pick you up we could be outta here and on the way to the hospital before she even thinks about coming back."

The rattle was back in my chest threatening to make me cough. "Dean I didn't ask for your help."

He laughed, "so let's go." He started to slide his arms under me.

"No." I whispered tears flowing freely now. "I have to stay."

He tensed, "You are NOT staying here."

I gulped the taste of blood in my mouth. Reaching up I cupped Dean's face in my hands, "You'd do anything to save Sam right?" He looked away. I grasped his face tighter forcing him to look at me again, "You would right?"

I could see that his eyes were wet. "Yes I would." He whisper was barely audible.

I smiled, "Well I would do anything for those girls. That's why I have to stay."

Dean's jaw tensed, "There has to be another way. Come with me, we'll figure it out. You can stay with us until we figure something out. Sam will figure something out he has too."

For a split second I was ready to say yes to him. His eyes were filled with fear, not for himself or Sam but for me. I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, "There is no other way Dean. This will get them back where they should be. And you and Sam will be safe. At least until you get into trouble again." I chuckled a cough escaping from my chest.

Defeat crossed Dean's face, "This is not right."

"Deanie!" Ruby's voice rang loud and clear. She walked towards us provocatively a small vile filled with black liquid in her hand. "Martha you said Dean wouldn't be joining us. You little liar."

Dean stood all of the muscles tensed in his body. "I don't know how he got in here." I rasped. "He's not going to cause trouble."

Ruby smiled, "Oh good. If you're ok with the audience, I might as well add a few more people." She snapped her fingers and Suzie and Sarah came into the room dragging an unconscious Amy and Erica behind them.

"Ruby." I struggled to get to my feet. Dean immediately was at my side helping me. "Let them go or the deal is off."

Ruby giggled, "Fine. You're absolutely no fun!" She nodded towards the women. I winced as both girls thumped against the ground.

"They better be ok Ruby or I swear." My voice was threatening.

"Or what?" Ruby asked

"Or we'll kill you." Castiel said from the back of the sanctuary.


	50. Reality TV: Michael

Reality TV: Michael

Ruby finally broke the awkward silence that Castiel's entrance had caused, "Uncle! So nice to see you!" She laughed and clapped her hands like a little girl at the circus.

"Ruby." Castiel nodded his head slightly in her direction

Even though pain racked through my body I fought to keep standing. "Ruby don't do anything stupid!" I growled through gritted teeth.

She glanced back at me smiling, "Martha, I don't think I've ever done a stupid thing. Uncle here can't kill me and he knows it."

Dean grunted, "You demon bitch, who said he'd be the one killing you."

Ruby's head flew back in laughter again, "Deanie Weenie, so tough. Are you going to kill me?" Her smile was mocking as well as evil.

"Nope I've got someone WAY better in mind." Dean scoffed.

"Dean." I looked at him confused, "What did you do Dean?"

He looked at me serious and smiled, "I did the only thing I could." He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead, "Don't go anywhere." Gently he helped me sit down leaning me against the pulpit again.

"Dean whatever you're planning stop." I struggled to get up.

Dean forced me down, "Sit, Stay. Good Guardian." He smiled at me again, "Don't worry."

I had a sudden realization, "Shit. No Dean. NOT" My words were cut off by a bright white light. The sanctuary rumbled and shook. My hands flew to my ears as a chorus of avenging angels sang. My father was coming and there was nothing I could do to stop him.

As quickly as it had started the rumbling stopped and everything was silent. I slowly pulled my hands away from my ears and opened my eyes. Dean's figure came into focus as I blinked, "Dean?" I asked tentatively.

He turned to face me, "Martha?" His voice was still the deep gravely sound I had grown accustomed to. He blinked his blue eyes.

"Dad." I said through gritted teeth.


	51. Reality TV: A Time for Healing

Reality TV: A time for healing

Spots covered my vision as my father Michael wearing a very good looking Dean suit walked back towards me. My body was shaking violently from the loss of blood Malachi's wounds had caused and I was having problems telling the difference between reality and my thoughts.

His lips curved into a cocky smile he lifted his finger to his lips, "Shhh."

"Deanie, how are you going to kill me?" Ruby cocked her head to the side.

My father let a deep laugh escape from Dean's chest, "Let me give you a preview." With a slight life of his left pointer finger Suzie flew across the church hitting the wall with a thud.

"What?" Ruby's eyes were wide with confusion; she shook her head to hide her disbelief. Then it hit her, "OH Step dad, I knew you couldn't keep your dirty angel fingers out of this." She stomped her foot in anger sending an earth shattering tremor towards the place my father occupied.

"RUBY!" The scream ripped from my chest, "Leave him!" I collapsed in pain feeling my life force slow. Castiel popped in next to me. "Cas! How many times have I told you, Give me warning!" My breaths came in short pants now.

He frowned at me, "This is no time for your witty banter. Your father is a distraction for something bigger, we need to heal you."

With my eyes wide I questioned him, "Distraction? What the HELL do you mean?"

"You didn't think we'd come to get you without a plan did you?" Castiel raised an eyebrow at me, "I mean if you want to continue to commit suicide by be guest."

"But," I started to protest him. Our attention was diverted as my father sent Ruby into a row of pews towards the back of the sanctuary.

"But nothing." Castiel held his hand up as a warm white light glowed from his palms. I felt warmth travel through me. Pain shot up my legs as my knees knit themselves back together. My side burned as my muscles reconnected and the blood slowed and then stopped. Stars swam against my vision as the unknown damage to my head was fixed. Then the warmth was gone and I was healed.

"Thanks." I murmured trying to catch my breath.

A wide smile beamed across Castiel's face, "Now on to phase two?"

I looked up at him, "Phase two?" Just then my father let loose a blood curdling yell. His angelic voice ripped from his lips causing all of the stain glass to come shattering down around our feet.

"AHHH!" Ruby screamed covering her ears against the blast. Suzie and Sally lay quivering on the floor. Then there was silence.

"Effective." I pushed myself off the floor. "That won't stop them for long. Where's Sam? Where's Julia? And what about Malachi?"

My father spun in place and looked at me his blue eyes piercing, "One thing at a time daughter."

Anger welled up into my chest, " I thought you said you'd stay out of this! Feel like filling me in on this so called plan? Or am I at the helm of this disaster now?"

He smiled at me, "This wasn't my plan dear. You have good friends." Immediately he collapsed.

Panicking I ran towards him only to be stopped by Castiel's firm grip, "No."

"But," I protested again. A groan came from the body my father had inhabited. Now Castiel let me go. I ran to Dean's form and knelt. "Daddy?" I whispered softly.

A low chuckle rumbled from the chest, "I've never been called daddy in these circumstances." Green eyes met mine. Sucking in a deep breath I reached out my hand and slapped him with all the force I could muster. "Now that I'm used too." Dean rubbed his cheek. "Happy to see you too sunshine."


	52. Reality TV: All in the Family

Reality TV: All in the family

Dean rubbed the red mark I had left on his cheek, "I deserved that," he paused as he cracked his jaw back into place, "I guess."

I rolled my eyes at him as I started to pace. Ruby's form was still slumped up against the wall near Suzie and Sally. "And what was the plan again?"

Castiel cleared his throat forcing me to spin around to face him. "Well our plan basically ends here."

I groaned out loud, "Ok, well my plan was to sacrifice myself to get things back to normal around here. So get lost."

Dean got to his feet, "Nice Martha really. I mean we don't even get a 'Thank you?' After all I did risk life and limb getting in here. Not to mention your father was in my head," he shuddered, "I'm not sure he liked everything that was in there."

I rolled my eyes again, "And what if he takes over your body again? Did you guys cover that? Once you say yes, you can't just take it back Dean! It doesn't work that way." My voice was filled with frantic angry energy.

Castiel sighed, "I made sure he worded the agreement correctly. And yes Dean, Michael was not too happy about your thoughts."

"Puhlease! That is no where near the top of our priority list!" I grunted loudly.

"ahhohhouch." Groaning came from the shapeless forms of Amy and Erica.

I slapped my forehead a little harder then I intended, "Oh my god! Are you guys ok?" I rushed over to my fallen friends checking for blood.

Amy's face looked up towards my voice and she grimaced, "Yeah. I'm fine, or at least I think I am." In a rush of recognition she checked her limbs and body for injuries, and then smiled, "Yeah I'm in one piece."

Erica groaned, "This is like the worst hangover I've ever had." She rubbed her forehead, "Whatever those guards hit us with whoa. Never want to do that again."

I spun back towards Castiel, "What happened to these too?" I didn't give him a chance to answer, "AND WHERE ARE SAM AND JULIA?"

Dean threw Castiel a worried look, "Well, they were supposed to be with those two." He pointed to the spot where Erica and Amy were still on the ground.

"And they were," Erica pouted, "Until we were ambushed outside the church. Once you black out you tend to lose track of reality."

"Yeah captain jerk-off. What were we supposed to do?" Amy flicked Dean off.

"Not get captured, let's start there." Dean squared off with the girls

Panic welled up in my chest, I had to hit something. Naturally I strolled over to where Ruby was still unconscious and wound up my leg to kick her. I let loose the fury that I was feeling only to end up face first on the ground. Ruby had disappeared.

"What the?" Dean muttered as he walked towards me.

I looked up at him in horror as Ruby materialized behind him, "Dean Watch out!" I screamed. His eyes wide he turned as Ruby took hold of his throat cutting of his air supply.

Malachi slinked in from the shadows with a large grin on his face grabbing hold of Castiel, "Oh brother dear, so good to see you again." Both men struggled against their captures to no avail.

"Let them go. It's me you want." I said through gritty teeth.

"They will do no such thing." Julia's voice cut through the tension like a knife. I spun quickly to see Julia with a similar death grip around Sam's neck the colt pointed at his temple.

"Julia what are you doing? I don't think holding Sam up like that is going to get them to drop Dean and Castiel." Amy scolded Julia from her crouched position on the ground.

Julia's head bent back in laughter. She straighten her head with a giggle and cracked her neck, blinking her eyes went from their normal gray blue to a black, then a deep slate color.

"MOM?" I choked


End file.
